


Dysphoria

by CraneRosalia



Series: Halo: Crimson Infinity [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo Reach - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Guns, Halo - Freeform, Halo Reach, International Fanworks Day 2021, Noble Team - Freeform, Romance, SPARTAN-III, Tragedy, Violence, fight, gunfire, halo OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneRosalia/pseuds/CraneRosalia
Summary: dys·pho·ri·a/disˈfôrēə/a state of unease or generalized dissatisfaction with life."adolescents with depression, dysphoria, mania, and anxiety disorders"Antonia B-312 was raised knowing only a few things. The rhythm of a gun in her hand, where bullets should go to kill a man on impact, and how not to feel remorse. She never let herself get attached to those around her, knowing her bad luck would consume them. So when she meets Noble Team and finds herself under the thumb of it's Spartans, she has a less than kind reaction.Convinced she is nothing but a machine used to fight a war, she meets people who look past the numbers and the military ranks. Something she had never done. Becoming Noble Six will take more than just physical skill on the battlefield but the mental blocking to turn away from desires that are knocking at her front door.Will Six find a way to grab hold of her humanity? Or will her dysphoria consume her?
Relationships: Carter-A259 | Noble One/Noble Six | Antonia-B312, Carter-A259 | Noble One/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Jorge-052 | Noble Five/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312
Series: Halo: Crimson Infinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Outside

**_ONE. Outside_ **

****_Planet Reach  
_ **_July 24, 2552  
_ ** ****_07:28 Hours_

It was too early in her opinion. She had taken off her helmet because the rough foam had been rubbing the skin on the bridge of her nose raw. Though the dust flying back into her face wasn’t exactly amazing either. She huffed a bit out of her nose and coughed loudly. Swatting the dust from her face she choked out a few more loose hacks glancing only briefly at the Driver who chuckled lightly. 

“Put on your helmet dumbass,” he smiled. 

“Over my dead body,” the SPARTAN woman in the passenger’s seat declared. The Driver, Private Jaxon Aarons, had been the woman’s friend for as long as she cared to remember back. He was sent with her almost everywhere- like an underpaid escort.

“Either way, the paint job looks good,” Aarons told her. 

“Beauty is a pain I suppose,”

“Toni, I fail to understand why you hate it so much.” Aarons briefly turned his head towards her before looking back ahead. The SPARTAN woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and snorted loudly-

“It’s hard to breathe in,” She said shortly. “What I fail to understand is why the UNSC insisted on giving me new armor. I was perfectly fine with my old set. Granted, it was an older model- but it was ten times easier to move in than this. Plus my ass wasn’t as defined.”

“You’re a SPARTAN woman Toni, your ass is always going to be defined because the suit is tight,” Aarons told her. A normal man would’ve gotten decked for that- but Aarons had been Antonia-B312’s best friend for years now. He’d been by her side since she was pulled from Beta. Toni knew that she could count on Aarons for just about anything. Comfort, a shoulder to lean on. “Toni?”

“Hm?”

“I ask what you thought of Reach so far.” He chuckled lightly. Toni examined her friend’s dirt dusted shades protecting his eyes. Toni looked out of her side of the warthog as it swept itself over another small hill. She’d been told that Reach was a peaceful colony. A beautiful one. In a way, she kind of figured so. Rolling hills, fields of wheat. The sky earlier that morning had been lighter but as the warthog traveled through the low hills, the weather had cooled down. The wind had picked up making the trees in the far distance sway. Toni had even seen some lightning earlier.

“Bipolar,”

“How so?”

“Not even two hours ago it was warm and sunny. Now it’s cold and windy. Looks like a storm is coming in even,” Toni focused her eyes on the darkly shadowed clouds in the distance. She furrowed her brows slightly and shook her head, looking back to her helmet. 

“It’s just a bit of rain I’m sure,” Aarons assured her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m being forced to go into a team of people I’ve never met.”

“You read their whole file.”

“That’s different than speaking to them in person, Jax,” Toni argued slowly. She settled her helmet between her legs and used one hand to push back pieces of hair that strayed from her ponytail. She had in fact read up on the team. From the Commander to the Chief Warrant Officer all the way to their past Noble Six. The position she would be taking up. Going by Six gave her some relief, the concept seemed to assure her. Having people call her by her real name would distract her. 

She wasn’t going to Noble Team to make friends. She was going to get a job done. 

“I don’t think they want a Noble Six.”

“Why do you say that?” Aarons inquired.

“Because of the connections he apparently had with the rest of the team,” Toni took a breath, sitting back in her seat. “I dunno. Call me paranoid,”

“You’re paranoid,” Aarons said. “If it was really going to end up being problematic- well I think Colonel Holland would’ve let you know ahead of time.” Toni wished she could be as certain as Aarons. She turned her head to the side slightly, glazing over the hills that they passed. She sighed softly and looked back ahead.

“How long till we’re there?”

“About three minutes,” Aarons confirmed. “Think you can hold out?”

“Maybe,” Toni muttered. “I’ll do my best.”

“What are you not going to do when you get there?” Toni threw him a look. 

“Jaxon-”

“Answer the question, Toni.” The SPARTAN woman heaved a long and deep breath, looking up to the sky. 

“Kill them,”

“No- I mean. Yes but not specifically,” Aarons shook his head. “Please respect the Commander, Antonia. He is a no-bullshit kind of guy. He won’t put up with you sassing back at him. And I would much rather not deal with you getting into a physical altercation with the Lieutenant Commander. It’ll be hard enough to pull you off as is. I’m nearly half your size. I can’t imagine having to push two of you apart.”

“You worry too much,”

“You have a bad habit of disrespecting the chain of command. I think this worry is fairly reasonable.” He pointed out. Toni rolled her eyes and looked up at the falcons that soared ahead of the warthog. She took a breath to stabilize her nerves- looking down at the visor of her helmet. This was it. Noble Team accepting her as a member- whether they had any say in it or not...well that was up to her own interpretation. Antonia twirled her helmet in her hands, her eyes scaling the rigid back of the helmet. She swallowed- huffed a breath and then pulled it on. She adjusted her breathing to slow and steady, allowing her eyes to focus through the visor. She glanced at her bullet count, grenade count, motion tracker, and her name at the top left corner.

Her SPARTAN number that is. 

**B-312.**

Toni didn’t bother to think further on the subject because her eyes locked onto the tall chain-link fence that surrounded a box-like base. Aarons slowed the vehicle as they began their approach to the base. The falcons flew overhead of them, setting down on the far side of the base. The gates of the base were slowly opened. Toni clenched her jaw and watched as the vehicle slowly passed by a small group of troopers being yelled at by their Sergeant. Toni smiled a bit behind her helmet and then looked back ahead as Aarons slowed the vehicle a few feet away from a freshly landed Pelican. She went to stand up when Aarons caught her arm-

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she snorted. “I’ll talk to you later.” Toni stepped out of the vehicle and dropped onto the soft dirt. She shook out her legs slightly as she walked. Her eyes skimmed across a bald man in one of the Falcons. He paused and stared back at Toni- shifting sniper bullets into a magazine. Toni didn’t linger long and started walking towards the open base. Stepping up the stairs she entered into a small tin box-like base filled with four other SPARTANS. At the far front, a tall man in blue armor. Off to her right, a buffer and older man in an array of orange, red, and green armor. Toni’s eyes specifically stared down the man with the skull helmet. 

He was sharpening his large kukri knife against his armor plating when he looked up. Toni quickly looked away swiftly. 

“And now you’re sending us.” the man at the front said.

“ONI believes that deployment of a SPARTAN team is a misallocation of valuable resources,” Colonel Holland’s voice said sternly. “I disagree.”

“Typical ONI. Bunch of sketchy bastards anyway,” the skull-helmeted man sneered. Toni nodded her head to the side in agreement. She went to step forward and gain the man’s attention when a robotic arm flew out in front of her.

“Hey-” she snapped.

“Commander.” a woman’s voice commented. Toni looked into the woman’s face and lifted a brow. She was about the same height as Toni, maybe a little taller. Thin and yet seemingly well built. She seemed like the type of woman who would threaten someone to hit her- only to strike back just as hard.

“So that’s our new Noble Six…” he said slowly. “Didn’t think anyone survived Pegasi sir.”

“Spartans never die, Jorge, they’re just missing in action.” the man in front of the COM terminal said simply. 

“Kat. You read her file?” the knife-man asked the woman beside Toni.

“Only the parts that weren’t covered in black ink.” the woman let her hand fall from in front of Toni, looking the other SPARTAN up and down as though to assess her. Toni remembered Aarons warning to not start a fight with her- though she made it very tempting.

“Which was how much?” the man ‘Jorge’ asked.

“Everything except her first name,”

“I’m surprised they gave you even that much,” Toni spoke up. 

“So she does speak.” the knife-man chuckled, leaning forward onto a knee.

“Yeah. It’s pretty nice. I have a voice.” she nodded. Looking back ahead to the man who she could only assume was Commander Carter, she watched him turn his back to her.

“He’s usually more approachable,” Jorge told her with a firm nod.

“He’s busy.” Toni countered. There was a light chuckle from the man with a skull helmet. 

“You’ll see a lot of that around here,”

“I like the art. You do it yourself?” Toni asked him,

“Yes. I’m very proud of it. You like the color red?” He gestured to her. Toni glanced down to her armor and nodded.

“Touche.” she glanced back up to the Commander who kept his eyes on the console in front of him. Toni didn’t dare try to interrupt and tried to listen in on what was being said, just to get a grasp on the situation at hand. Her eyes flickered to the big man, eyeing her with a careful look. He said nothing and eventually turned his attention to the Commander once again. 

“Is there a problem Noble One?” Colonel Holland asked.

“No sir,” the Commander said. “Our new recruit just arrived.”

“I see…” there were a few seconds of silence, “Give Noble Six my regards.” Toni was taken aback by the entire room wincing, besides the Commander. She blinked a few times and squinted at the floor, not bothering to ask any more questions. 

“Has anyone claimed responsibility, sir?” he asked the Colonel. 

“ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Which by all hands is possible in my opinion. Five months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony. They hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears then stole two freighters from dry-dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important.” the Colonel faded out for a few moments then spoke up again, “I want that Relay back online Noble One.” 

“Sir. Consider it done.”

“Then I’ll see you on the other side. Holland out.” The Commander turned around, the man with the EVA skull scratched helmet and the taller man both standing in unison, following the woman out of the base.

“Commander sir-”

“Lieutenant,” both Toni and her new Commander spoke up. Toni cleared her throat as the Commander gestured for her to speak.

“Commander, sir. Antonia-B312, ready for service. I’d be preferred to be called Six.”

“Annie not suffice enough, Red?” the skull helmeted man chuckled.

“No. I usually go by Toni, thanks for the suggestion though.” Toni rolled her eyes.

“Why SIx?” the Commander asked.

“It’s comforting,” she responded simply. The Commander glanced at the big man who simply chuckled and nodded.

“If that’s what works for you, Six.” he nodded to her. He gestured to himself, “I’m Carter. Noble Team’s leader. Though I’m told you know that already.”

“I like to do my homework, Commander. It pays off to know who you’re working for.” Six informed him. Carter chuckled slightly and shook his head. 

“You won’t hear me arguing,” he said. “That’s Kat, Noble Two. Emile and Jorge- four and five. You saw Jun out in the falcon I’m sure.”

“I did.”

“Good,” Carter said, walking ahead of her. “Can you handle a shotgun Noble Six?” he asked, pulling one off the rack at the edge of the base. 

“Yes sir,” she caught it as Carter slid on his helmet. 

“Even better. You’re riding with me Six,” he said. Six quickly walked up behind the Commander and managed to keep up with his long paced strides. “I’m not gonna lie to you Lieutenant, you’re stepping into some shoes that the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I’m just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Few things. I read your file. Even the parts the ONI sensors didn’t want me to. Glad to have your skill set, but we’re a team.”

Carter helped the Lieutenant into the falcon. She hunched down slightly and took a seat next to Noble Three. Jun nodded to her as Carter leaned out of the Falcon and swung his hand, signaling for them to take off. 

“That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?”

“Got it, sir.”

“So this is our new Six?” Jun leaned back.

“Yeah,” Carter sat down completely in his seat and readjusted the DMR in his right hand to sit comfortably on his leg. 

“You picked one hell of a day to join up, I’ll tell you that much.” Jun chuckled. “Welcome to Reach,”

“Happy to be here. Though, I do wish the clouds weren’t so thick. I’ve been told that on a good day, the sky is stunning.”

“It is,” Jun assured her. “There have been storms coming in and out of the area. Lucky for you, they usually clear up by night time.” Six nodded at his response and sat back in her seat, watching the ground drift away as the falcons soared away from Noble’s headquarters. Six listened in on the small conversations that occurred throughout the fly towards Visegrad. Mainly all about some card game that Jorge had won the night before, Emile accusing him of cheating all while Jun laughed at Emile trying to find solid evidence. The team seemed very well put together despite the silence of the Commander and his Lieutenant Commander. 

Six didn’t know where to input any comments and figured that it may just be best to keep to herself. That is until Emile piped in-

“You played before Red?” he asked. 

“Oh,” Six looked across the way at the opposite falcon. “No. I never really had the time to learn or understand how to play Poker…” she told him. “I’m pretty good at solitaire though.”

“She doesn’t know how to play Poker…” Emile echoed. “Jorge, you’ll have to teach her.” Emile turned his skull-faced helmet towards Jorge and hit him shoulder with one hand.

“If she wants. I won’t force her into anything just so you can have a reason to beat someone.” Jorge chuckled. Six smiled a little but it fell as soon as it appeared when she looked back to the ground below. It was a long way down...she took a breath and shook her head a bit. 

“Scared of heights Six?” Carter spoke up.

“No.” Six countered. “Not fond of them, but not scared. Looking down and being shocked at how far down you can fall is a pretty average reaction actually.”

“You must not fly often,” Kat snorted.

“I actually made a habit of not.” Six nodded. “It’s loud and noisy. Moving on foot is far more efficient. Though sometimes there isn’t much of a choice. An example being right now, yeah?” 

“Valid,” Jun piped in. Six nodded her head to the side and watched the sky once again. The clouds seemed to be getting darker. It made her gut twist in a way she didn’t particularly like. 

“I know it’s not my place to ask these kinds of questions Commander, I just got here but…”

“But?” Carter looked at Six. 

“Sir, are we sure this is Insurrection?” she questioned, tilting her head. There was silence between the team- even Emile and Jorge’s nagging had ceased.

“Why?”

“It just seems so off-putting. I thought the Visegrad area was farming land.” Six pointed out. 

“It is.” Carter nodded. “But it’s also a military outpost.”

“But why would they want to cut Reach off from the rest of the Colonies? Wouldn’t that prevent them from resurfacing on other worlds too?” Jorge questioned. 

“I don’t know Jorge. You get a chance, you can ask them.” Carter told him. Six sat back again and shifted her feet so that her ankles were crossed. The Commander seemed rather fidgety. He better not be one of those leaders who always left the questions she had up for interpretation. It annoyed the hell out of her. Six’s eyes rolled over the hills that they began to pass.

“ Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, fifty klicks from Visegrad. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online."

“Get me under the hood Commander,” Kat spoke up. 

“I’m beginning to see Six and Jorge’s perspective,” Jun spoke up. “It does seem odd that the Rebels would do that…”

“They’re psychos Jun, does anything they do make sense in twenty-twenty hindsight?” Emile sighed deeply. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Carter started.

“Commander, we just lost our signal to HQ.” Six looked over at Kat’s falcon and then turned her head back towards Carter.

“Any backups?” he asked her.

“Searching...nada. Can’t say what’s jamming us.”

“Alright team, you heard her. Dead zone confirmed. Command will  _ not  _ be keeping us Company this trip.” Carter told the team.

“I’m lonely already.” Emile sighed deeply. Six leaned off to the side slightly, her eyes examining the large twirling turbines they approached. The scenery was beautiful. Very beautiful actually. A part of Six’s logic though, told her that something darker was hiding behind the rolling, grass-covered hills. She just knew it. 


	2. New Blood

_**TWO. NEW BLOOD**_

**_Planet Reach  
_ ** **_July 24, 2552  
_ ** ****_08:15 Hours_

The dirt under her boots was soft when Six finally hauled her armored body off of the Falcon. She walked up next to the Commander and glanced briefly at him, choosing to remain silent. 

“Alright Noble spread out. Watch the approach.” Carter ordered, swinging his hand in a forward motion.

“Distress beacon is coming from just south of here, commander, we’re close.” Kat piped in.

“Roger that, keep your eyes peeled,” Carter said aloud.

“Care to follow up, Red?” Emile called to Six as he raced ahead.

“I’m on your six,” she assured him. She looked to the Commander who gave her a nod. Six took the opportunity to make several jumps down the bluff. She caught up in long strides next to Emile. Taking a knee on the edge of an oversized bolder. She looked up at Noble Four who perched at the very top.

“Structure point 3-4, looks clear from this angle,” Jun spoke up. Six looked up and watched the Sniper’s falcon circle overhead. She took the opportunity to slide down the rock and roll onto the cabbage below. She felt bad for ruining the food but if the Insurrection had their way- it may not be there by tomorrow anyway.

“You think they could be planning to blow the place? I could see it,” Emile spoke up.

“Why do you say that?” Jorge asked over the COM.

“Think about it. We’ve been pestering them for a while now. You can’t tell me you don’t think they wouldn’t get fed up with us. Pull us out to a small relay in the middle of nowhere. Blow it up.” Emile suggested. 

“That’s not morbid,” Six cued in sarcastically.

“I’m just saying that it’s a 100% plausible explanation.” Emile rationalized.

“Doesn’t feel like that though. They wouldn’t go through all this work of keeping their workspace clean. Most we have down here is a burning car and some broken boxes,” Six responded as she slid down onto the flat ground below the bluff. She wandered around the side of the burning vehicle. “I can look for bodies but I don’t think that we’ll find any.”

“Do it, Six.” Carter said, “We’ll look around for the beacon.” Six nodded to the Commander’s order and walked onto the pavement. She frowned at the darkened blood that was slowly being washed onto the dirt by the sprinkling rain above them.

“Hm…” she hummed. “Checking the barrels, watch my back,” she said quietly. Slowly approaching the storage sheds, she swung them open. Inside were barrels on top of barrels. She glanced over them and looked around the ground. She pushed back some of the barrels and shook her head.

“Empty?”

“Yeah,” Six turned to Emile. “I was expecting something. Plus if there was a body here, you’d think we’d smell it.” she said with a nod. “There’d be flies at the very least.”

“You’ve seen a lot of this stuff, Six?”

“Unfortunately.” She nodded in confirmation. “Trust me, it’s not because I want to.” she walked over to the edge of the pavement with Emile. She watched the Warrant Officer duck down next to some broken up box boards and start tossing them aside. Six noted the very faint beeping that had been occurring nearby- her attention being grabbed by the Commander and Kat who jumped down onto the ground from the edge of the bluff. Kat walked over as Emile stood with a red beacon in his hand. 

“Found the beacon.” he didn’t look at Kat when he tossed it to her over his shoulder. 

“Make out any ID?” Carter questioned Kat.

“No, but it’s military.” Kat tossed it to the ground. 

“So that pretty much goes to say...it’s probably the missing trooper’s.” Six added in, looking at Carter.

“Which seemed to have fallen off the face of the planet. Odd,” Jorge spoke up over the COMs. 

Carter took a deep breath, and Six tried to place the feeling. Seems like he was used to seeing something by now. Clearly, this wasn’t the case. She walked a little ways ahead.

“Why are we not seeing any explosives residue?” she asked, kneeling down and feeling around the grass for anything. Shrapnel, bullets, pellets- something. But it seemed like the troopers didn’t give much of a fight.

“Good question…” Carter affirmed. “Noble Three, can you confirm any ‘E-X’ residue in the area?” 

“Hmm...negative sir. I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary.” Jun said.

“That’s not worrying,” Kat took a breath. “Anything Six?”

“No. Usually, bullet casings range inches apart. But…” she stood up and looked to the Commander. “Nothing.”

“Plasma maybe,” Emile offered. Six lifted a brow at that comment.

“You really think-” She started.

“Can’t be. Not on Reach.” Jorge interrupted.

“There’s _a lot_ of blood on the ground,” Emile responded. “I’m simply throwing down suggestions big man, I’m not looking for a fight.” 

“Alright, Noble looks like there's nothing here. Let’s move on.” 

“Smoke at the next structure boss.” Kat pointed out over the stone gate that was barred between Noble team and a house on the other side. 

“Circle west and check it out. Noble Team: you have permission to engage, but be selective. We don't need to telegraph our presence." Carter took a few paces and then looked at Six. “Six, hang back for a second.” Six did as she was told, thinking back on every statement to come out of her mouth from the time she had gotten there until that exact moment. She took a short breath and stood next to the Commander as they walked. “Any idea of what we’re getting ourselves into here?”

“No,” she said quietly. “Just a really...really bad gut feeling,” she said quietly. “Though you can’t necessarily take off running with my gut accusation, you know?” Six looked up ahead. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “I wasn’t sure if you’d seen it before.” Six glanced over the Commander’s visor. 

“Can’t say I have. It’s like there wasn’t even a fight put up here. Maybe they were caught off guard after their car slammed into the wall but we can only assume.” Six offered out to the Commander. He nodded to her,

“Alright.” he gestured ahead. “Stay close. I want to see your abilities for myself if we do get into a line of fire.”

“Yes sir,” Six said. She clenched her jaw and wasted no time getting away from the Commander. She jogged a little ways ahead of Emile with a deep breath. She wasn’t quite sure why her chest got so tight whenever the other members made an effort to talk to her. She wanted to keep her distance without having to be a bitch. 

_The quieter the better._

She wasn’t nervous. Six didn’t get nervous. Rather she was searching for a reason to avoid conversations and conflict with the team. Right off the bat, there were several things that irked her nerves about the team. The main thing being how Carter seemed to be so level headed. For some reason, it felt like dirt sticking on the underside of her nails. Uncomfortable. 

Six failed to place why, and it seemed like such a childish reason to be annoyed. At least she was willing to admit it to herself, not that she necessarily wanted to. Six gasped a bit in shock when Moa ran out in front of her, catching her off guard. She growled slightly under her breath when she heard Emile laugh and had half the mind to turn around and clock him in the arm. Continuing on her way, she kept close to the other members, so to follow the Commander’s orders. She was certain something would eventually come of her suspicions but decided not to speak out her concerns. As she walked across the stone pathway, she glanced over the railing.

“Long fall,” she spoke up.

“Afraid of heights, Six?” Emile questioned walking up next to her. Six spared him a very brief look before shrugging her shoulders and continuing her walk up a flight of steps. 

“I usually work on flat ground. Not exactly scared of heights, however, the fear of dying from a fall...it does weigh on my mind.” Six said simply. Emile laughed out,

“In that case, don’t ever get in a car with Kat driving,” Emile laughed. “She has zero regards for gaps.”

“Emile, shut up.” Kat snipped. There was light chuckling over the COMs as Six approached the doorway to a house. She froze and lifted her gun. She furrowed her brows when Carter came on over the COM,

“Move into the house Noble Six, go in quiet, I’m right behind you,” he assured her. Six glanced over her shoulder at the Commander who, sure enough, was close behind. Six clenched her jaw and turned swiftly into the building. It was empty with the exception of chaotically flipped chairs, burned up tables, bullet shot walls. Six glanced over the ground and furrowed her brows.

“Well that’s...not right…” she muttered. Looking at Carter who moved up next to her while Kat and Emile took point ahead. 

“Elaborate Lieutenant,”

“Still no bullet casings.” Six gestured to the floor. “But we have blood splatters on the wall and clear holes,” Six nodded for the Commander to walk up to a nearby wall with her. “I spent some time with a forensic team a little while back actually, and sir...there should be casings here.” She gestured to the blood splatter, “See because a blood splatter can help determine a murder weapon. This splatter,” She traced the shape in the air, “was created because whatever killed or injured this person, had a pretty intense velocity. It’s too small to be anything except a bullet.” she gestured below the splatter. “No body,”

“Good eye Six,” Carter seemed to look over the blood splatter before nodding for her to follow him up the ramp. Six stayed close behind and tried not to be at least a little proud of her observation. She never got complimented for knowing something as detailed as that- it was simply expected of her. She pushed the pride from her brain and kept up with Carter, nodding to Jorge who jumped from the falcon that hovered little ways about the ground. He landed with a small lean of his machine gun but managed to reset himself to a standing position. It was at that moment, Six realized how tall he was. She blinked a few times and bowed her head with a shocked face behind her helmet. 

Glancing down she shifted from foot to foot. She took a breath and glanced up to the doors of the farmhouse that were slammed back by Emile. The SPARTAN-III backed up and pointed his shotgun at a man who spilled out of the house.

“On your knees! Now!” Emile shouted angrily. 

“Emile,” Six warned carefully, putting her hand over the barrel of Emile’s shotgun. The skull-faced SPARTAN looked at her quickly as Jorge butted in,

“They’re not rebels. They’re _farmers,_ look at them.” Six glanced down at the man who looked horrified. He was shaking violently and his eyes were locked on the ground as if it was his only form of saving grace. Six bit the inside of her cheek and looked back to Carter. The Commander gave the man a once over and gently gestured for Emile to take a step back. Six followed the Warrant Officer back a few brief steps and watched the scene play out. 

“Ask them what they’re doing here,” Carter ordered. Jorge looked down at the man and questioned him in Hungarian. A primary language on Reach, though there were plenty.. A few of the Marines that Six had encountered had taught her a few words. Her daze was snapped when the man began to babble in the language back to Jorge.

“Hiding sir,” Jorge translated. “Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise. Something in the fields...killed his son.”

“Some _thing?”_ Carter repeated back. Six glanced back to the disaster that was the house behind her. 

“Explains the house,” She said aloud.

“He sure it wasn’t a person?” Emile asked. Jorge looked back to the man and translated Emile’s question. The man’s hands flew wildly in circles, he was animated as he spoke. There was a sob that caught Six’s attention. She turned to the house slightly and examined it over. She tilted to the side and saw a little girl curled up in the arms of a woman, crying. 

“ _Apa_ ,” she sobbed loudly. Six walked forward slightly and kneeled down, clipping her gun to her back. She held out her hand and beckoned the girl with a hand. The woman seemed to clutch the girl tighter while the girl’s watery eyes focused on the SPARTAN woman in front of her.

“Six,” Emile hissed.

“The girl wants to know that her father is okay.” Six replied dully, turning slightly to look at Emile. “You pointed a giant gun to his head and told him to get on the ground,” she looked back at the little girl. She had a hard time forming her broken Hungarian but managed to speak out, “ _Gyere ide_ ,” The woman sniffled and let the little girl go hesitantly. Six held out her hand further and gently took the little girl's smaller hand in her large gloved one. She helped the little girl step down from the doorway and kneeled down, pointing at her Father who Jorge was helping to his feet. 

The little girl yelled his name again and ran to her Father’s aid. Six stood up fully and watched the two reunite. Jorge looked to Six briefly and nodded slowly. Six didn’t know how to take that and simply bowed her head towards the ground. 

“Commander, be advised. I’m reading heat sigs at the structure directly east of your position. Over.” Jun spoke up over the COMs. 

“Copy that. Get them back inside.” Carter ordered. Jorge shouted something in Hungarian that resulted in the little girl and the man rushing back inside. Six walked over and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Careful Red,” Emile said simply walking past her. Six watched him walk away and waited for the rest of Noble to move on ahead. All except Jorge. 

“That was impressive Six,” Jorge said. “I didn’t realize you were so good with kids. Most SPARTANs aren’t.” 

“The bulky armor tends to scare them,” Six finished his likely thought. Jorge nodded carefully. “I’ve worked with enough of them to know that being soft appeals to their nature,” she said, walking alongside him.

“You’ve worked with kids?”

“I’ve had to separate them from watching me slit someone's throat open,” Six said.”So yes, Jorge, I have worked with kids.” Jorge seemed to pause a few steps behind her before following her quickly. 

“Alright Noble, double-time it,” Carter ordered. Six took off in a sprint, making sure she was close to Jorge. She preferred him out of the bunch. He was approachable and had a kind voice. Unlike Emile who had a giant skull carved into his helmet and Carter who sounded like every monotone commanding officer she’d ever had, Jorge had a soft and truly human voice. He reminded her of a Marine, which was shocking. Being a SPARTAN-II, Six thought that he’d be the most stoic and grueling out of the ground. Clearly, she had been mistaken. 

Noble team slowly pulled themselves up the hill, Six stopped to wait for the giant man lugging his machine gun with him to completely catch up. Carter whistled for Six and she fell into step behind him. They walked into a shed-like mini-warehouse and by her first two steps in- the smell hit her. The smell of death. Dead bodies. The smell made Six’s stomach churn, she grabbed her stomach instinctively as her vision seemed to jump. She had the unfortunate fate of being met with the scent of death on several occasions but she never truly did get used to it.

Her eyes scanned the back of the building until they adjusted to the darkness. Halting her steps, her breathing hitched. Carter stopped when he saw the same thing she did. 

Several dead bodies laid against crates. Two trooper bodies were the main subject though. One was wrapped tightly up against a barrel with barbed wire and lashes to his face that rendered him nearly unrecognizable. The second one was hung up on a sharp coat hanger. His body was limp and the metal hook came straight out of his chest. Six swallowed and walked up next to Carter who shook his head, 

“Damn,” he muttered. 

“Fill me in Commander, what have you seen? Over.” Jun piped in.

“We’ve got both military and civilian casualties. Two of the missing troopers,” Carter said lowly. “They were interrogated from the looks of it. It’s messy…” Carter gently pulled the man on the hook off of it. He set the trooper onto the ground and shook his head with a deep sigh. Six nodded for Emile to help her with the Trooper who was tied to the barrel. He pulled his knife and began to cut away at the wire. Six laid the man next to his teammate and gently dug under his vest until she found the metal of his dog tag.

_‘Ordulng, Jessie’_

Six’s eyes flitted over the metal tag before she stood to her feet and looked at Carter who began to move into the hallway of the small warehouse. Kat was at his heels, her visor having trailed over Six for a brief moment. Six clenched her jaw and followed in line after them, Jorge at her side. They went in one at a time, going every other direction. Six followed suit after her Commander. 

A bright red dot appeared on her HUD as Carter spoke up,

“Movement, watch your trackers.” They started up the ramp when a loud bang occurred above them. Six went into fight mode, she let her hand armed with her shotgun fall to her side and equipped her Magnum, pointing it at the ceiling. Her eyes watched the ceiling with interest.

“What the hell was that?” Emile snapped. Six looked to Jorge watching him push ahead of Kat and Emile to take any fire. It would give them time to prep themselves for battle. He was smart.

“Jun, see anything?”

“Mm, negative sir. Thermal is clean.” Jun spoke up.

“Contact is gone Commander,” Kat said. Noble Team lingered silently in the hallway for a moment. 

“What do we do sir?” Jorge asked.

“We keep moving, and if we encounter any hostiles, we engage.” 

“I don’t think that Insurrectionists sound like birds sir.” Six spoke up quietly. “That sounded like-”

“Don’t say it Six,” Jorge warned. Six bit back her next statement. She pursed her lips but kept quiet, tilting her head towards the ground a bit. 

“Let’s move,” Carter said. Six followed shortly behind the rest of her team, keeping her eyes glued to the back of Jorge’s armor as he thudded a few feet ahead of her. She stopped slowly outside and waited for her Commander to give her the ‘okay’ to move ahead. 

“Moving into the warehouse,” Six assured the rest of the team.

“Ten-four,” Kat responded quietly. Six moved in slowly, aiming her gun in every direction, switching movements every two or three seconds. She found herself, holding her breath. Glancing over her shoulder she went to speak up when Jun spoke up-

“Boss: I see movement! Outside your structure!”

“Noble Two! Head up west! We’re about to be flanked!” Carter barked at Kat. 

Six wasted no time sprinting to the nearby window to look out of it. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt her stomach fall to the floor. A loud bird-like screech erupted from a skirmisher on top of a shed roof. 

“ _Dammit!”_ Carter shouted.

“COVENANT!” Six shouted back over her shoulder. 

“Contact, contact! Spartans assist! They’re moving into the lower basement! Move down to the lower levels!” Carter sternly ordered. Six nodded and grouped up with Emile, chasing him down the staircase. She exchanged her shotgun for her magnum, something she could one-hand control. Emile began to lay down heavy cover fire on the skirmishers that screamed back at the two SPARTANs. Six snapped a grenade off her belt.

“Popping a grenade Noble Leader, stand by.” Six said. She pulled the pin and hurled the frag into the midst of a pack of covenant aliens. There was a loud bang that sent blood and flesh everywhere.

“Move out,” Carter confirmed. Six and Emile quickly made their way into the open, engaging the skirmishers that were dumb enough to run at her. As Six pulled herself up onto a ramp, she heard the loud pepper of a machine gun begin to start up. Six turned and looked at Jorge and Carter who began to assist from behind and Kat who ran up to guard Emile’s back. Six clenched her jaw and turned back to the skirmishers from the roof. Reclipping her magnum to her thigh, she whipped out the knife on her shoulder and ran forward. The first alien swung his gun at her, she stepped back and dodged it. Pivoting her foot on the metal rooftop, she spun and stabbed her knife into the back of the alien’s head. She retracted it as soon as she felt the grit of the blade slide through the Skirmishers skull. She took a hit to her side and wheezed out and quickly used her free hand to brush the needler out of her undersuit. 

Six took the opportunity to dive into a roll, dodging three or four more plasma that had been shot at her. The alien holding the needle rifle was her first target. She swiped him off his feet and stepped on his neck, bounding to the third. She used her knife and made a clean swipe over its neck. The skirmisher fell off the roof and Six was quick to jump after it. She stood up from her kneeling position and sheathed her knife away. Pulling her shotgun off her back, she jogged up next to Jorge.

“That was impressive Six, good job,” he praised. Six looked up at him and tried not to overthink the compliment. That was the second time that she had gotten some kind of praise from a team member. It made her fingertips tingle, it was a pleasant sensation.

“Th-thank you,” she stammered out. Jorge nodded briefly and continued ahead of her. Six reached up and rubbed some blood off of her visor before following quickly after the Warrant Officer. They caught up with the res to the team who was a few short steps behind a giant Spirit that slowly descended onto the ground.

“Reinforcements,” Jun called on COMs.

“Oh really?” Emile spoke up. 

“ _ENGAGE!”_ Carter yelled out. Six began firing off round after round, quickly and efficiently. She grunted when she stumbled due to her shield being taken down by several plasma hits to her chest plate. She went to turn and fire on the little grunt bastard that was shooting at her when Jorge quickly threw her behind a rock. 

“We need you alive, Six. Your shield drops, take cover.” Jorge ordered, “Clear?”

“Yes sir,”

“No need for that sir nonsense,” Jorge chuckled. “That’s for Carter,” his voice came off as if he was perfectly used to this action. However, the tension that seemingly radiated off of his armor said otherwise. 

“Yes si-” Six stopped herself and reloaded her gun, “Got it,” she corrected.

“Get back out there,” Jorge nodded. Six hauled her body over the rock and let off a free shot that took out a grunt straight to his face. She turned her barrel to the several grunts who ran up on her. Six fired a round into twos head while Carter and Kat took care of the last two. 

“Thanks,”

“Don’t mention it,” Kat said, not even sparing the Lieutenant a glance. Six muttered, ‘ _fine, I won’t’_ before following the Commander and Lieutenant-Commander over the bridge where more Covenant forces awaited their arrival. Bullets began flying the second they stepped onto the grass on the opposite side. Six didn’t hesitate, she flew ahead of her teammates. She gained any fire from the forces she could to give the rest of Noble the ability to fire off rounds. She grunted when she felt a round collide with her armor. It knocked her shields down immediately. She grabbed a jackal and pulled it behind the rock with her, snapping its neck.

“WATCH THE FIRE,” she shouted at her team.

“Oops,” Kat called. Six grumbled slightly, doubting that her tiny magnum did that much damage, but hell if she wanted to take the credit for it- why not let her? Six let her shield recharge before poking her head back over the rock and assisting the team with the last few aliens who screamed around the battlefield. 

“Stand down, Noble. Contacts neutralized,” Carter said slowly. Six stood and walked out from behind the rock, letting her shotgun hang at her fingertips. She approached Jorge and looked up at him, watching him shake his head in disbelief.

“Contacts, it’s the damn covenant!” he snapped.

“Cheer up big man, this whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone,” Emile commented. Six watched the other SPARTAN trudge past Jorge while the taller man regarded his attention up to the sky. Six tried to sympathize with Jorge but just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t afford it. She took a few steps ahead of him and tried to put the thoughts to the back of her head. 

“Kat, we’ve got to warn Holland,” Carter said. “I need you at that Relay outpost, _now.”_

“Boss! We’ve got more activity to the east!” Jun commed. 

“Copy that Jun,” Carter looked over to Six. “Well Lieutenant, you’re up.”


	3. Lead The Way

**_THREE. LEAD THE WAY_ **

**_Planet Reach  
_ ** **_July 24, 2552  
_ ** **_08:45 Hours_ **

Six pulled her weight ahead of the team, approaching a riverbank. She felt her heart jump into her throat. She slowly plunged her foot into the water and tried to ignore the vibrations of the water pounding against her upper calves. She clenched her jaw and continued to trudge through the water. 

“You look like you’re shaking lieutenant,” Emile called. 

“I’m fine,” Six assured him quickly. Six was quick to pull her body out of the water at the first chance though. She didn’t hesitate to nearly fall onto her visor scrambling out of the water. “Slippery, be careful.” She warned the team smoothly. She heard Kat’s voice chuckle a bit and decided not to pay it much mind. Her laughter would sidetrack her and Six couldn’t afford that right then. Especially when the Grunts spotted her from afar. “We have Contacts!” she called. Six rolled out of the way of a slug of plasma that came flying straight for her visor. She led the team to some cover and nodded to Jorge who was the first to take on fire.   
“Move up!” Carter ordered the rest of the team. Six took a stand from behind her rock and began to fire on the grunts.

“WE GOT ELITES MOVING IN!” Kat shouted. Six quietly whined to herself and jumped over the rock. She popped off a few shots to get the Elites attention, that way Noble would be able to ground an attack on them from behind. Six hopped out of the way of a plasma grenade, the afterbite seering the back of her calves armor. Six stumbled a bit and managed to luckily dodge under an Elite’s heavy fist. Once she got behind it, she swung her body around. Jumping forward, she holstered her legs onto its hip armor and loaded a shotgun round into the back of its neck. The Elite fell forward and Six went with it, she rolled across the grass, rising to a kneeling position. 

Clipping her shotgun to her back, she grabbed a plasma grenade off of the dead elite and took off in a sprint. She ran for the last elite, signaling Kat to stand down. She shook the plasma grenade until it started to steam and slammed it to the back of the Elite before continuing her sprint away.

When it went off the Elite yelled in pain before collapsing. Six slowed her run and turned towards the team who walked forward to regroup. 

“Believe me now?” Emile questioned Jorge who grumbled under his breath. Six shook the remaining plasma remnants from her gloves before pulling her gun off her back once more.

“What’s our plan Commander?” Kat asked Carter, walking with him ahead of everyone. 

“I need to get you to that relay outpost,” Carter muttered.

“Boss, I’m seeing some more hostile activity to the north-east of your sector,” Jun inquired.

“Grand,” Six muttered, walking up next to Jorge and Emile. Emile seemed to chuckle at her comment and Jorge let out an audible snort. Six repressed the smile that tried to form on her lips and focused on Carter and Kat ahead of them.

“Copy that Jun,” Carter sighed. “Emile, I want you heading to that outpost with Kat. Six and I will run ground interference. Jorge, care to join us?” Carter asks.

“That depends,” Jorge spoke up. “Are you driving sir?” There was a light chuckle amongst the team, Six found herself terribly lost in the small chatter.

“No,” Carter scoffed. “Six is,”

“Oh,” Six perked up. “Okay. I like driving,” she said.

“Carter’s driving is worse than mine,” Kat commented. “Probably best that you drive anyways Six, even if you weren’t good at it.”

“Okay, okay. You guys can stop making fun of me in front of the Rookie,” Carter swung his arm. 

“I’m just saying, garages don’t fix themselves.”

“Catherine,”

“Noble Three, request air-lift,” Kat commed while walking backward, seemingly holding visor contact with Carter. Emile patted Six’s arm and walked past her to catch up with Kat. Six glanced at her arm and shifted it a few times to get the feeling away. She wasn’t used to the constant support, much fewer people talking directly to her. Not to say she didn’t like it, she just...knew she couldn’t.

“Let's go,” Carter ordered Jorge and Six. Six walked down the hill to find a truck and suddenly all her worries disappeared. She always liked being behind the wheel. A truck, a jet, a mongoose- she could control it. She controlled it. It gave her some sense of euphoria, a breath of relief. She pulled herself into the driver's seat and started the truck. Jorge got into the back of the flatbed while Carter sat in the passenger's seat. 

“What do you think so far, Six?” Jorge questioned as the truck started. 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think of Noble?” Jorge questioned. How to answer this question...Six pondered it in her head for a moment or two as she sped around the corner.

“It's different,” she nodded. 

“Good or bad?” Carter spoke up.

“I’ve never worked with a team before Commander so I don’t know.” Six said. “I’ve been told you five are some of the best so early in this war.” she shrugged her shoulders. “Besides Chief and whatever else the UNSC is hiding,”

“Same could be said about you Six,” Carter said simply. Six didn’t want to add onto that statement, though she was curious as to how much he knew. Opening her mouth to ask, she remembered the Warrant Officer sitting behind her and closed it again.

“I see.” was the response she went with. Her eyes focused on the road ahead,

“Contacts,” she informed the two men with her. She pushed the top of her foot down on the gas and the truck quickly ran past the skirmishers that had started shooting at them. Carter went out of his way to stand up, turn around and shoot them down. “You have a good aim Commander,”

“I was trained as a sniper for a little while. Things change,” he responded briefly. Six nodded hesitantly and furrowed her brows as she twisted the truck around another sharp corner. 

“Noble leader, I’m picking up a distress signal,” Jun commed in.

“ _Mayday! 3 Charlie Six, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: the Covenant is on Reach.”_

“The troopers?” Jorge piped in.

“Seems like it,” Six said under her breath.

“Alright Six, I wanna find the source of that distress call. Think you can hunt it?”

“I should be able to. Just keep driving and listen for the gunfire. Shouldn’t be too hard should it?”

“No disrespect sir, but don’t we have better things to do than round up strays?” Jun asked.

“We don’t leave people behind. You see those troopers Jun, you let me know.” Carter ordered.

“If you say so Boss,” Jun clicked out. Six glanced at the Commander briefly and kept driving. The silence was nice compared to the rapid gunfire that had occurred ten or so minutes earlier. Six frowned when she saw a Spirit stray overhead. 

“Well, I think we’re close to the troopers,” Jorge said.

“You gentlemen may wanna hold onto your seats,” Six said. “When I say bail, _bail._ ” she nodded.

“Six-” Carter warned.

“Just trust me, Commander,” she nodded. The Spirit unloaded onto a bridge ahead of them. Six inhaled a breath and snatched a grenade off of Carter’s belt. “I’ll fall back with you guys as soon as I’m done,” she told them. Carter looked at her briefly and prepared himself. The truck continued to speed towards the trooper area. 

_“BAIL!”_ Six yelled. Carter threw himself into a tuck and roll out of the truck and Jorge loudly hopped off. Six caught the grenade pin onto a small hook on her belt and pulled. She tossed the grenade to the floorboard of the passenger's seat and jumped out of the truck. She stumbled over the side of the bridge and fell about ten feet into the small stream below it. She pushed herself out of the water with a heave and yelped a bit when the truck exploded. She ducked out of the way of a tire that came crashing down where her head once was and watched as grunts fell face-first into the water one by one. 

“Six?! Six!” Carter snapped.

“I’m here,” Six confirmed.

“Holy _shit!_ ” Jorge swore loudly. Six climbed out of the stream and shook her head a bit, ears still ringing slightly from the explosion that occurred way too close for comfort. She waved a hand to her fellow SPARTANS and ran up the small hill to join them. “You’re insane Six, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Six breathed heavily. “I’ve heard that a few times,” she shook the water out of her boots. She looked at Carter who simply shook his head and turned his attention to the trooper in front of him. She would hear about this as soon as the Commander had the time to harp about it. Great. 

“Noble Three, we’ve found the missing troopers. Request for immediate evac on my coordinates.” Carter said.

“Solid copy Noble Leader,” Jun confirmed. “Recalling Falcon Charlie 2. Hold that position.”

“Copy that,” Carter affirmed. 

“Spartans…” the trooper muttered. “Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie sir...it’s the covenant, sir.”

“We know, Corporal. Let’s get you out of here,” Carter assured him. 

“He’s good with people,” Six said quietly.

“He always has been,” Jorge nodded. “It’s in his file. He’s always been a smooth talker, able to work his way out of problematic situations. Able to calm people down with simple orders. A natural leader,” he nodded. “It’s admirable. A friend of mine is pretty similar to him.” Six glanced up at Jorge and chuckled, turning and watching where the covenant had been just moments earlier.

“You mean the Chief right?” Six asked.

“Mhm,” Jorge hummed. “John was stubborn when we were younger. It took Kelly hitting him a couple of good times to wake up his potential. She was his right hand every time we did something. She and Sam, Fred eventually took up the slack a while after Sam died.” Jorge nodded. “I wonder how they’re doing sometimes,” Six nodded hesitantly and looked down at the ground. “You know of Chief?”

“Briefly. Never met the big man in person,” Six shrugged her shoulders. “No real desire to...I was separated from my company before they all were wiped out and that is that.” Six shrugged her shoulders. “Course, you can ask Kat about that.”

“She was seized from Beta after her augmentations I believe,” Jorge said. 

“Ah…” Six cocked her shotgun. “Lucky her,”

“Noble Leader, be advised: I have a visual on inbound Covie Dropships,” Jun interrupted.

“Evac transport, keep your distance. Five, Six, hold this position.” Carter ordered. Six nodded and moved up with Jorge as Covenant soldiers began dropping from a new Spirit that showed up. She watched a grunt pull out two plasma grenades and began approaching, immediately eliminating it with a shot to the head. A few of its companions suffered from the Grunts dropping the bomb. Six reloaded her shotgun and turned her eyes to the Elite that held Jorge’s steady attention. She started walking forward, firing off round, after round, after round until the Elite fell. She paused at its feet and sighed deeply. Turning slightly to Jorge and Carter she gave a thumbs up. 

“Alright let's get these troopers out of here,” Carter confirmed. The EVAC transports loudly chopped down to the grass and Carter nodded for Jorge and Six to follow up. “Lieutenant,”

“Yes sir?”

“What were you thinking exactly?” He asked with a slow and concerned tone to his voice.

“I…”

“Don’t...pull...stunts like that Six,” he said sternly pointing a finger at her. “You’ll get yourself killed. And you're no use to me dead,” he scolded. Six watched him turn on his heel and walk back towards the Falcon sent to pick them up. She sighed and countered her eyes to the ground, wincing slightly at Jorge’s hand patting her shoulder.

“He’s just being careful,” Jorge assured her. “C’mon,” Six had to force down a snippy comment and simply followed after her Commander and Warrant Officer with a shut mouth. Probably better off that way. She couldn’t read Carter’s face past his helmet. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She climbed into the falcon and leaned back in her seat, tightening her jaw and looking at Jorge for any kind of reassurance.

She found none.

Six wasn’t sure why she expected to. Dismissing the concept from her mind, she reminded herself that she was here for work. Nothing more. The idea of humanity seemed so foreign to her, it made her shift a little. These SPARTANs seemed to collaborate well together. They knew each other inside and out. Now they were presented with Six, a walking time bomb. An unknown. They were just as wary of her as she was of them. The only difference between Six and the other team members was that Six knew she wasn’t there for long. Limited amount of time if it could be helped. 

Her past Company liked to hold her on a leash, ready to tug her away from a team at a second’s notice. The UNSC made it clear they wanted her for an extended period of time, but with the way, things were already shaping up? Six gave it till the Christmas Holiday in December before she’d be transferred back. If her last Superior didn’t pull her back, Carter would tell her to leave. Six looked at the burning truck sitting in the stream, surrounded by covenant corpses. She felt nothing except a small victory. Even if the Commander didn’t appreciate the work, they hadn’t lost a single man in that group. If that mob had made it halfway up the bridge, Six guaranteed they would’ve lost two or three. At least, that’s what happened in the past. 

“I’m sorry,” she spoke up finally.

“Could’ve gotten seriously hurt Noble Six,”

“I just figured…” she tapped her free hand against her metal-plated thigh. “It was an instinct. I’ve done it before,”

“You’ve blown up a truck before?” Jorge echoed.

“Yes,” Six lifted her head. “I have blown up multiple trucks. However, most of the time I don’t usually almost drown in my own helmet.” She exhaled and looked at Carter, “I’ll be more careful.”

“I doubt it but okay,” Six clenched her jaw.

“Hey, at least I’m trying,” she snipped back. Carter’s head snapped towards her, “Sir,” she added.

“Pulling overreacted stunts isn’t helping anybody,”

“It was a perfectly reasonable response to a hoard of angry grunts with plasma guns and grenades Commander, but hey, not my place to object.” Six set her gun to her back and crossed her arms.

“Calm down,” Jorge said. Whether he was talking to the Commander or Six was up for debate, so Six chose to ignore it. She looked out the side of the Falcon as it lifted off the ground and watched the ground grow further and further away. Six’s eyes rested onto the hills that skimmed the horizon. She watched the trees begin to blur together as the falcon sped off through the air. She shifted in her seat and let out a shaky breath from already trembling lips. 

It was going to be a _very_ bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanna apologize for the slow uploads! I've been working on a Red vs Blue fanseries at the same time as Dysphoria! But I promise that I want to start getting out longer and more epic chapters of Dysphoria! I will complete this story if it's the last thing I do!!! I promise you that!  
> Make sure to bookmark and give kudos- you guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see that whenever I sign in!   
> If you want more Dysphoria content follow me on Instagram at CraneRosalia  
> Just some heavy Spartan fluff, occasional angst so on and so forth.   
> I love you all!!! See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Girl Who Cried Zealot

_**FOUR. THE GIRL WHO CRIED ZEALOT** _

****_Planet Reach_  
**_July 24, 2552  
_ ** ****_09:28 Hours_

Six didn’t like feeling cornered, which is exactly what she was. Between a bear and a lion, both of which were far more intimidating than she wanted to admit. Jorge, being the tough and intimidating bear who would probably tell her terrible news and somehow keep her calm in the midst of it all. Carter, the lion- someone ready to take her head off for even looking in his direction. She didn’t bother giving him any of her attention. 

“Commander, were you able to evacuate safely, over.” Jun piped in.

“Affirmative.” Carter responded.

“Whoa,” Jun laughed a bit. “Six’s driving skills not what we thought they were?” Jun questioned. “I heard that tension through the radio.”

“Something like that,” the Lion looked at her. Six didn’t dare turn her helmet in his direction. She knew better.

“Thanks for that Noble Three, you’re totally helping.” Six chimed.

“Tis what I’m here for,” 

“You two are going to have to speak eventually,” Jorge said.

“No,” Six responded curtly. 

“I stand by my statement,” Carter leaned an arm onto his knee. “I won’t move from it.”

“I feel...as though you are searching for a reason to target me, Commander. And to be quite frank, I don’t appreciate it. Especially after the whole, ‘happy to have your skillset’ lecture. Really makes you look good, sir.” Six rolled her eyes and somehow kept the sneer out of her voice.

“And in that lecture, I also told you to leave the lone wolf shit at the door, did I not?” Six had no response to it. “And you went and pulled a stunt.”

“Well you can’t hold my hand the entire time.”

“No I can’t, but if you intend on committing a suicidal action, I’d at least like to have notice on it.”

“Well, Christ Commander! If I would’ve known you were gonna get this pissy about it- I would’ve driven the speed limit and consulted you _ and  _ my therapist about it. Why don’t we call her up right now- see if she can help with our dilemma.” Six challenged at last, she finally turned her face towards him and stared him down through her visor. He didn’t respond, rather he sat back and Jorge cleared his throat. 

“Alright, well,” he mediated. There was a small click and Six glanced to the bottom of her HUD. She muttered ‘accept’ under her breath and Jorge’s voice came into her ears. 

“Is he always like this?” She hissed over the private COM.

“The Commander prefers simple soldiers who are obedient. It’ll just take him some time to adjust to your...open-mindedness.” Jorge assured her. “You’re a good SPARTAN, Six. You also need some time to adjust to the way we operate. It won’t take you long, you seem like a fast learner.”

“I guess,”

“Just...sincerely apologize. He is your superior Six, whether you like it or you don’t. You can’t just talk back to him. He deserves respect and after the things he has gone through, I’d say it’s well earned. We can’t have this kind of tension on the battlefield. It’s like he said earlier, we’re a team. Take a few seconds, calm down and apologize.”

Six thought it over before sighing and nodding her head solemnly. Carter had his visor fixated elsewhere, though she knew he heard the soft mutters of the two talking on the radio. 

“Alright,” she said quietly.

“Thanks Six,” Jorge exhaled, “You’re making all of our lives ten times easier, trust me.” Jorge clicked out.

“Everything alright?” Carter asked.

“I’m...sorry,” Six said. “It won’t happen again sir,” Carter’s visor stared her down.

“I’ll hold you that statement Lieutenant,” Carter leaned back. “I’m sorry as well. How I acted was very inappropriate and unnecessary. I would prefer that you didn’t put yourself into anymore self sacrificing stances though. It’s all too familiar, and I’ve already lost a Six to it. I’m not losing another one.”

Six tried not to feel like an idiot when he mentioned the past Noble Six. How had that gone over her head? Thom had killed himself to save the team. 

“Noble Two, sit rep.” Carter’s voice about the mission at hand sparked Six’s attention. Anything to get her mind off the burning that ran from her neck to her hairline. 

“We’re at the relay outpost, doors locked. Mechanism has been flashfused.” Kat’s voice said clearly. 

“Can you beat it?” Carter asked.

“I dialed up my torch and managed to cut a way through. It might take some time Commander.” Kat warned. “Though I know that’s not much of a concern for you. Never has been.”

“Do what you can. We’re en route to your location.”

“Everybody still alive?”

“Thankfully.” Carter didn’t look at his Lieutenant, rather he turned his attention to his armor’s feet. “We’ll be there soon,”

“How soon is soon if you don’t mind me askin’ sir?” Emile questioned. “It’s getting a bit rowdy out here and while I’m honored you trust me as Kat’s only bodyguard, I can’t take these buggers all by myself.” 

“We are inbound to your position Four,” Carter confirmed. “Hold tight,” Six leaned back in her seat and looked at the two men across from her.

“What are we expecting now that we know it’s not Rebels? Think they’ll relocate us?”

“They’ll likely want us here to help with evacuation of civilians,” Jorge said.

“I’m…” Six looked at Carter. “I can’t do that,” Jorge looked at her.

“Why not?”

“Protocols...regulations...security breaches.” 

“We’ll have to wait and see what UNSC wants us to do. You’re one of us now Six.” Carter told her sternly. The tension on his tone was still thicker than space debris but Six understood why. She would have to give his file a once over again when they got back to Base. At least she knew what her night would be spent doing. Reading and rereading. She assured herself that she would dot every i and cross every t on Thom’s file. She had made the mistake of being insensitive and now she was on her superior’s shitlist. 

Which was somewhere she didn’t want to stay for long if she could help it. Anyway to keep his attention off her, she just had to make his life a bit easier. No sentiment involved, just...do what she could. Six wanted to relax for five seconds. She always did this- stressed about being around a large team of people. It was so stupid. 

Minutes later, the sound of gunfire brought a sickening kind of relief to Six’s head. It was familiar, and she knew what to do. Aim and fire. Pull the trigger and fire. A maneuver that she had grown overly accustomed too, but one that had yet to fail her. Six pulled her gun off of her back and cocked it, letting the shell hit the falcon floor. 

Six looked over the relay outpost where Emile was standing in a doorway, chucking grenades and firing shots from his shotgun. Covenant was swarming the platform and front of the outpost.

“Dammit.” Six swore.

“Drop us in the courtyard.” Carter interrupted.

“Uh...LZs a little hot sir-”

“Set her down Pilot. Alright Six, breaks over.”

“Damn, that was a break?” Six glanced at Jorge who was moving out of the falcon. Six didn’t wait for the falcon to settle and hopped out, crushing a jackal under her feet. The blood stuck to her feet and she didn’t bother to wipe it. She made her way into the small garage and took out an elite with an immediate head shot. Emile’s laugh came over the comm as he appeared at the other end of the garage-

“Glad to have you join the party! I was getting a bit lonely! Kat’s too busy to listen to my commentary.” Emile waved his hand to Six. Six descended down the staircase and narrowly dodged a plasma grenade explosion. She hissed a little at the steam that radiated off of it and turned, firing more shots at a Grunt crouched in the corner. 

It died and Six approached her teammate.

“Happy to have made it before you got your head taken off your shoulders. Wouldn’t that have been a shame?”

“Speaking of heads being taken, I see the Commander didn’t lay into you much?” Emile asked, aiming his gun at some grunts that were screeching at the top of the staircase.

"Gee, what gave it away?" Six asked. "It was a long drive. Remind me to fill you in sometime." she fired off several rounds, nailing her opponents in their gross and nubby faces. “I don’t think he would lay into me unless I shot one of you in the face.” Six rolled her eyes. “No, I crashed a truck to take out a group of Covenants and he called it a Lone Wolf stunt and benched me back with the troopers.” 

“Sounds fun.” Emile commented, killing a suicide grunt which in the process led to the four other suicide grunts behind it blowing up. 

“It was something.”

“So are you just a bad driver or was it intentional?”

“It was intentional! Five, back me up here please.”

“She drives fine. We’ll say she is someone who uses her resources to their fullest.”

“Oh haha Jorge, thats cute. Don’t humor the Commander please.”

“Simply telling the truth Six.” Jorge laughed over the comms. The  _ wrring  _ of the Spartan-II’s machine gun could be heard outside the garage. A tall Elite entered at the far end of the garage and Six aimed her gun, firing off several shots.

“Go help out Five, I’ve got this one.” Six nodded to Emile who nodded and ran out of the garage. She cocked her shotgun and pulled the trigger about four times before she ran out of ammo- she swore under her breath and tossed her gun to the ground. She didn’t have a reload on her, she used it all at the farm. She pulled out her knife and took a stiff stance-”Bring it on.” she nodded to the elite, twirling her large hunter’s knife in her hand and hooked her hand around the handle as she nodded to the Elite.

The alien fired off several shots at her, all of which once or twice she managed to evade. She seethed a breath when she got hit once or twice. She ran at the alien and ducked under its punch. Once behind it, Six jumped onto the Aliens back causing it to tumble down the stairs. 

She felt a liquid spill from her nose- blood. She groaned a little, before she pinned the alien down for sure, and stuck her knife into the back of its neck.

“Support! SIX WE NEED COVER!” Jorge shouted. 

“On my way! Four, hit me up with some shotgun ammo please.” Six sheathed her knife away, grabbing her shotgun and running out of the ground exit. She arrived just as a spirit was landing-

“How are we doing Kat?” Carter asked.

“It's taking a bit longer than I hoped, Commander. I’ve cut about half way through the door.” Kat seethed.

“Halfway- HALF WAY?! You guys have been here for nearly an hour and she isn’t even a third of the way done?!” Six looked at Emile who tossed her some ammo.

“We got a bit caught up Little Red!” Emile laughed a little. 

“Contacts!” Jorge called.

“I need more time Commander.” Kat urged.

“Hold them off until Kat can get the door operational.” Carter ordered. Six took a few needles to the chest that resulted in her stumbling back into the Commander. She was content with the fact that it hit the metal of her armor. The taller man pushed her behind him and fired off a few shots. She narrowed her eyes as she broke the covenant ammo out of her armor.

“Thanks for the Shield.” she commented before popping out from behind him. Her chest burned, feeling shards of needle fall between her armor and undersuit. It was mostly just on her upper chest, above her breasts, but hurt nonetheless. She pushed through it though even if the uncomfortable pricking feeling got worse and worse by the second.

The only thing she really knew how to compare it to was fiberglass insulation. It hurt in a way that wasn’t excruciating unless it was in large amounts. Either way, she prayed to God that this battle would end quickly so she could get it off of her. She winced a little as she took a needle to her side, just skimming her undersuit. Enough to feel it break slightly.

“GODDAMMIT.” She shouted before firing off her gun finally. In a matter of about twenty seconds, her vision seemed to have darkened around the edges, her targets being highlighted in lighter colors. She fired at what was firing at her- which was pretty much everything. Her hand flew to her side. She heaved a breath and leaned against Jorge’s back as. Her skin around the hit was slightly burning, her heart increasing in speed. "Shit-" she said.

"You alright Six?" he called to her.

"I'll manage but I swear to God if I get hit with another one of those blazing purple spikes I might lose it." she sighed. Jorge chuckled lightly before focusing on the new covies landing ahead of her.

“Stay behind me, watch my back and kill anything that gets past me.” he ordered. Six nodded when Carter spoke up-

“Kat!” 

“Almost...got it! There! We’re in!” Kat assured quickly. 

“Good now- everybody inside! Go, go!” Carter ordered. Six watched Emile take refuge by backing away. Jorge slipped Six’s arm around his neck and quickly dragged her into the base. As the door closed slowly, Carter stepped inside. Jorge tried to help Six stand completely but the second her arm retreated from his neck, she collapsed. 

"Shit," Jorge dropped down to a knee. The rest of the team turned to attention when the clatter of Jorge's machine gun occurred. "Get your helmet off Six, fresh air will do you good. Kat, toss me the medkit, would you?" 

"With pleasure..." Six pulled her helmet off and pushed her dark hair off her forehead to keep it from sticking to her face. She kept her head bowed slightly to keep her giant scars hidden. She ran a hand over her face before heaving a breath and looking up again. She leaned back against the wall looking at Kat toss Jorge a medkit. "Just need some bandages, cooling gel and maybe some pain killers when we get back to base?" she looked at Carter who remained silent for a moment.

"We'll get you checked out formally when we get back." he assured her. "Think you can hold out?" he asked. 

"Ask me when I get the shards out of the area between my chest and chestplate," She responded. Carter didn't add onto that and looked at his team-

"How the hell is all of this happening at once?" Emile asked. "Covenant on Reach, now we know why they'd disconnect it from the other colonies."

"They intend on taking over it," Kat added on.

"Or worse." Jorge spoke up, helping Six unclip her chest plate before standing and taking a step back. He nodded for Kat to take over where he backed out. Six laughed a little at his politeness and shook her head as she brushed off the small shards from her chest that sparked and vanished as they hit the ground. Kat helped Six turn her back to the men, readjust her undersuit to just below her shoulders. She knelt down and put the cooling gel on Six's previous wound. Six seethed a bit before Kat looked up.

"We need to get to the control room. From there, Kat can get the station back up and running." Carter told everyone. He turned his attention to Kat and Six for a moment before walking to a gun rack, taking some ammo from one of the DMR's to reload his own.

"Better?" she questioned. Six grunted and shifted a bit in her seat. 

"Much. Thank you," Six confirmed before, pulling her suits back over her shoulder, hooking her chestplate back together with the help from Kat. Noble Two helped her up to her feet-

“No problem.”

“She alright?” Carter asked.

“Ask her,” Kat scoffed, walking past him. Carter looked at Six who nodded her head. 

"Good to hear it, let's move on. Try and keep yourself from getting hit by more Needles, Six. Think you can handle that?" the Commander asked quaintly. Six wanted to politely respond, 'yes sir, I can', but the urge to make a taunt that was eating at her brain didn't allow that. 

"If you'll be my human shield sir, I'm sure I can." Six brushed past the Commander, joining up next to Jorge. Kat laughed a little at the comment but Carter certainly didn't seem as entertained. He walked past Six and the doors beyond them pushed open. He gestured for Emile to stay put at the entrance while the rest of them moved into the darkened area. 

"Can't see a thing..." Carter mumbled. "Noble, activate your night vision. Don't stub your toes." he warned. Six loosened her grip on her shotgun, her fingers fitting just under her helmet's latch. They twitched around in search of a small button, and when she found it- her visor lit up with a soft green glow. Walking through the dark area was like searching for the exit to a labyrinth. Inevitably, Six bumped into a few boxes. She found comfort in knowing Jorge did too- what with his giant machine gun and bulky armor. The scolding from Carter would be scattered between them. 

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Six turned a corner and saw the control room. She also saw a dead body on the floor. Not disturbing, she had seen plenty of them before- she had made plenty before. But it was odd. Out of place. 

"There is so much wrong with this picture," she admitted quietly. She saw Jorge nod in agreement, then Kat pushed past. 

"Six, search that body." Kat ordered, stepping over the deadman. Six wasn't entirely sure how she felt about invading a dead man's personal space- she had never done it before. Just killed and moved on. Now she had to check his pockets? Lovely. She knelt down next to the man and begun her search of his back and jacket pockets. Her head turned towards her right when she heard Carter talking to someone. A trooper, bleeding profusely, leaned against the wall. She hadn't even noticed he was there. 

“Where's the rest of your Unit?” Carter asked in a gentle tone.

“We got split. I don’t think....” breath “It sounded bad on the comms.” The Corporal said with a grunt.

“Alright Corporal, stay put. We’ll get you a combat surgeon.” Carter patted his arm. Six pursed her lips and shook her head a little before going back to searching the dead body. She lifted the body slightly when a rectangular data crystal fell from the man’s pocket. 

“Dammit, plasma damage!” Kat snapped. Six picked up the crystal triumphantly and held it up-

“Found something.” She called. Kat turned around and snatched the data crystal from Six’s hands-"Hey- no need to snatch!" 

"I'll take it anyways Six, it's not your domain." Kat challenged, looking back at the Lieutenant. Six bit her tongue and grunted in response, she stood and looked at Jorge-

"Got a live one over here!" Jorge called, he pulled a woman who was screaming for her life. Slamming a free fist against Jorge's armor, very violent at that. She kicked and flailed, though Six could understand why. Jorge was seven foot something, holding a giant-ass machine gun, giant armor and a helmet. Any normal civilian who had just been attacked prior would likely freak out too. "Relax! We aren't gonna hurt you!" Jorge insisted.

"Jorge," Carter spoke up. 

"I've got her," Jorge snipped back. Six chuckled a bit and looked at Carter who shook his head and walked up between Kat and Six. Six shifted her gun between her hands and watched the woman for a moment- "Keep calm and I'll release you."

“ _ Még Itt vannak….” _ the girl groaned. Six felt chills go down her spine as Jorge looked taken aback. Those were words that Six knew well-

“What?” Six snapped. She stood stiff and aimed at the walls, stepping in front of Carter and Kat. 

“What?! What did she say?” Carter demanded, gently pushing Six to the side. Six looked at Carter as he looked between her and Jorge-

"There's more," Jorge and Six translated. Carter sucked in a breath and all was quiet for a second- as he went to speak, a large elite dropped out of the ceiling, swinging its energy sword. Two more dropped behind it. Jorge ducked and took the girl down with him, using his body to shield her from any attacks. If those elites wanted her, they'd have to go through him first. Six looked ahead and started firing-

"WHAT'S YOUR STATUS, OVER?!" Emile yelled, certainly having heard the constant gunshots.

"WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED!" Carter yelled back. Six and Carter both backstepped a bit, the largest lumbering towards them fast and threateningly. Six narrowed her eyes and her eyes widened when it went to swing at Kat. Carter flung himself against his Lieutenant Commander- tackling her against the control panels. If he hadn't her head would've easily been taken off. Six backpedaled more into the hallway, nearly tripping over the old man's dead body. She kept firing until things started to become clear. Very, very slowly.

She couldn't hide the unsuspecting hitch in her breath, the fear that ran cold in her blood when she realized that this wasn't just some Elite. No.

This was a Zealot class Field Marshall.

The Zealot Class type that slaughtered her family in cold blood. The zealot class that took out her entire unsuspecting neighborhood. Six went to fire one more time but found herself in a deadly stance with the Elite. She yelled out when the Elite grabbed her by her throat and threw her into a wall. Six's head slammed off of the wall, her gun clattered to the ground and she kicked back at it. The Alien caught her leg and pulled it, dropping her to the floor Six's helmet yet again, smacked off the surface it hit. Her eyes were going crossed and by the time she reset her vision the Elite was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. 

She raised a fist and slammed it into the side of the Elite's head, knocking it off of her. She rolled onto her side and took a breath, looking to Carter and Kat who started to come to her aid. But it all happened at once. One of the other elites began firing at them, and the Marshall grabbed Six's leg, dragging her back down the hallway.

"HELL NO!" she yelled, forcing her body to flip onto her back. "THIS IS NOT HOW I'M GOING OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted, not caring too much about who heard it. She used her free leg to kick the lower body of the elite who pinned her yet again. But this time it was a tighter hold on her throat. She swung rapid punches- landing only two. The Elite dropped a hand against her temple harshly. She swore again- but this time it was because she was face to face with a glowing energy dagger and a _ very _ pissed off Field Marshall. She swung her body violently rolling it off of her. She went to stand only to be slammed back by the field marshal's arm. 

"SIX!" She heard Jorge yell, before she was met with another Elite. Six kicked her leg, nailing the large Alien in the stomach. It roared out and rushed forward, tackling her to the ground. It pulled its energy dagger out and brought it down on her head. Six moved her head out of the way just in time- she stared at the energy dagger that stuck out of the floor. She could feel the searing heat through her helmet- her eyes were wide and her lips were hanging open. There was no way she could fight her way out of this one.

She was strong, she was deadly, hell! She could make entire militias vanish into thin air. But those were people with guns - and she was cornered by an alien that was six times her size and holding something that could kill her with a single blow. An energy dagger driven through her armor would slice through like hot butter. It wasn't like bullets. They wouldn't just bounce off her shields. She kicked and flailed- no way was Six going down without a fight. This was her first mission for God's sake. She punched again- landing it once more. Delaying her demise. 

"HEY GUYS, I WOULD NOT ARGUE IF SOMEONE COULD GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!" she yelled to her team. The alien roared in her face before shots started getting fired. The Elite hurled backwards and off of Six with the swift kick of Carter. He continued to fire at it. The Elite scrambled down the hallway- it's shield getting taken down but nothing more. Six took a few deep breaths and pushed to her feet when Carter firmly grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. "’Bout time! What were you waiting for? An invitation?"

"We had our own to hold out on, since you decided to hand delivered the other bastard to us," Carter retaliated, pulling her shotgun from his back and shoving it into her hands.

Six immediately took aim at the two elites who made it past- one of them holding the Marine- he was screaming. Struggling as best he could to get away, crying out - begging. Six clenched her teeth and went to shoot when the girl continued screaming hysterically. She couldn't focus- it was all too familiar. Too loud. The elites tugged 

"That tango blew past me!" Emile informed, "Permission to pursue-" 

"Negative Four!" Carter snapped. "Stay on the entrance! Two handle her! Five and Six, clear the hole!" Carter gestured ahead with a flat hand.

“But sir, what if you need backup?”

“Don’t question my orders Six. I think I can handle one Zealot.” Carter nodded. “Go.” 

Six didn’t stand there another second before she whipped around and ran into the large separating building from Kat, Carter and the girl. She looked at Kat once more who was trying to calm down the screaming girl who had huddled into her previous hiding spot. Six took a quick breath and looked at Jorge who slammed the door behind them. Six looked at DMRs on a rack on the wall. She walked over quickly and pulled one off the rack, grabbing the grenades with them.

She looked at Jorge who tossed a flare into the area in front of them. Six slowly walked her way out and gripped her gun in her hands. She stooped behind a large box, holding her DMR’s barrel to the ceiling. She double checked the shotgun fastened on her back. It was still there thankfully. 

The single screaming of a Grunt made Six lunge out from behind her box cover and take aim. There was more silence which made Six uncomfortable. She knew there was more out there...were they hiding?

“Seems like they like to play.” Jorge snapped.

“Looks that way,” Six confirmed walking forward. An Elite jumped out abruptly and Six gasped in surprise. Grunts and jackals flooded the stairs when the elite roared. Six glared- it wasn’t one of the Zealots. “Cover me.”

“Got you.” Jorge responded back. Six’s only focus was taking out the Elite beyond her. She was nicked by plasma shots. She saw a needle flying at her and she quickly ducked underneath it.. She watched it stick into Jorge’s chestplate, making him stumble only slightly. He kept good posture and kept bullets flying at his opponents. Six aimed and fired at the Grunts to keep her mind on the fight. Take out the smaller ones first, aim for the big guy later.

She slowly developed tunnel vision on her targets as the rhythm of the guns firing became familiar to her. Six reloaded her DMR, slamming the butt of the weapon down onto a Grunts head as she passed it by. A jackal confronted her, and with Jorge’s constant stream of bullets killing off his buddies, the alien was ducked behind his glowing shield. Six almost thought she saw fear- but if she did, she didn’t care. She swung her leg and knocked the shield and the Jackal to the side, making it scramble. 

The Spartan woman worked around the Jackal and fired three bullets into its back. The elite’s roar attracted her attention as she missed a purple ball of plasma, narrowly. She whipped around and sneered a little before she unclipped her shotgun from her back, trading the DMR for it and took aim.

Shot one. Damaged shield.

Shot two. Shield down.

Shot three. Injured.

Shot four. Dead.

“Elites dead Five, let's finish off these bastards and we can move up.”

“Got it.” Six could’ve sworn she heard a smile in the man’s voice. She repressed her own and cocked her shotgun again, letting the last shell clatter to the ground. She traded guns again and used her scope to focus headshots on the remaining minions.

She had to get up close and personal with jackals and took down their shields. She swung her elbow down on a Jackal’s head quickly and heard it screech out before the snap of its neck. Six watched the Jackal fall to the ground and looked to Jorge who walked up next to her.

“Shall we?” he gestured before he began walking ahead of her. Six smiled a little and followed him quickly. They rounded a corner into a dark corridor.

“You know those old horror movies…?” Six asked.

“If you’re talking about the ones from the 2000’s then, yes. I do. Why?” Jorge asked.

“I am getting serious zombie apocalypse moods off this.” She uses the flashlight on her gun to flash around the empty corridor. 

“If you are implying that gut of yours is telling you undead humans are getting ready to jump out at us, I will insist that you’re a psychic and that you should be doing more than working on a military team.”

“No, nothing like that.” Six repressed a laugh as she poked her head into an empty room. It was strewn apart. She glanced at Jorge who had stopped and was waiting for her in the hallway. 

“Good because the second zombies show up, is the second I’ll be hauling all five of your asses off of Reach.” Jorge snorted as he continued walking.

“You’d have to take Carter kicking and screaming.” Six pointed out, having the feeling that Carter wouldn’t leave without a solid reason.

“Just taking caution,”

“Well, no. I don’t think zombies will show up, Jorge.” Six laughed a little and walked up next to him. “I think we just have to drive the Covies out.”

“Take it one step at a time I suppose.” Jorge nodded before looking at her. A roar down a ramp at the end of the corridor made Six stop in her tracks. She lifted her gun and slowly started down it while Jorge followed at the ready. Six gripped her gun, her palms sweating under her suit. She looked around and saw several grunts over on the other side. They screamed upon seeing her and Jorge before they started firing.

Jorge’s gun revved to a start and Six fired on the Grunts as well, Six drew their bullets as she ran to the side of Jorge giving the Spartan Man time to cut all the ugly aliens down. When he finished an Elite roared from the inside of a small room on the other side of the bunker area. Six looked at Jorge who patted her arm-

“Flush em’ out. I’ll cover you.” he assured her. Six requipped her shotgun and took a breath. “You’ll be fine Six.” Jorge encouraged her.

“Yeah...I know.” She nodded before running down the side stairs, cocking her shotgun. She took a breath and slowly approached the room. She knew this thing had an energy sword. She knew it did- she could take it on. But, could she? She stooped around an adjusting pillar that slowly was sinking into the ground. She leaped over it and kept walking slowly towards the doorway. When she got there, there were two Elites huddled over a computer. She aimed and fired several shots into the elite on the left praying to God it was the one with the sword.

The right elite didn’t even look at Six and the energy sword formed and hissed. Six’s heart sped up. She tried to fire again, but she was out of ammo and didn’t even have time to think before the Elite roared and charged at her. The large alien swung his sword, nearly cutting her down if she hadn’t ducked. Six rolled to the side, dropping her shotgun before she scrambled onto her feet sprinting away. The Elite jumped into the spot where Six was just standing. 

It sprinted after her.

Jorge’s gun revved to life and began to fire on the Elite. Six pumped her arms at her sides to give her momentum as she swung into a hallway. She glanced over her shoulder before pulling her DMR off her back. She slid into Jorge’s view.

“DUCK!” he yelled. Six crouched low as he fired on the Elite that was hot on her heels. She moved out of the way of her partner’s fire as the Elite ate the bullets and got to her feet. She turned around and also began firing on the Elite. The alien collapsed down the staircase. “I-” Jorge started. Six held up her hand and unsheathed her knife.

She walked to the hallway and looked at the Elite who was just barely alive. A field marshall. She looked at her knife and then at the sword on the ground. She had never held an energy sword before. She took a second, watching the alien crawl towards the sword slowly. Six scoffed a little and sheathed her knife again before jogging over to the sword and picking it up. 

She looked back at the Elite and held up the energy sword. The Field Marshall’s head went limp, she watched him. Six swung the sword down quickly, killing the alien. Blood sprayed onto her armor and a little on her visor. She took a breath and looked at the sword again before she turned it off and threw it against a wall as hard as she could. 

The handle sparked and it fell with a clatter. She picked it up again and examined it when it didn’t turn on.

Good.

“What’s our move?” Six questioned as she wiped the blood off her visor, leaving a bothersome smear. 

“This is Noble Five reporting, all contacts neutralized.” Jorge reported.

“Good work. Kat needs you to reset a junction while you two are down there. Reset it and get back here.” Carter spoke his voice slightly staticy over comms, Six walked out on the other side of the room, looking at Jorge who nodded. 

“I’ll get it.” Six nodded. She walked into the room where the Elites had been seconds earlier. She approached the computer and looked at the Corporal’s dead body off to the side of the room. Six licked her lips becoming aware of how dry they were now. Would they be like that when she was dead…? She entered Kat’s spartan number before she pressed down on the large orange button.

“Spartan Catherine-B320 acknowledged.” a robotic voice said.

“Junctions reset.” Six informed.

“Good to hear it.” Carter responded. Six reclipped her gun to her back before she walked back out. Jorge waited for her at the door and nodded to her casually.

“Good work Six.” he complimented.

“Please, if you weren’t there I probably would be dead. You and your heavy machine gun.” Six laughed. Jorge simply chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Let's go. If Carter is one thing, it isn't patient." And with that, Six followed Jorge back into the dark hallway. She couldn't help but glance back at the dead Field Marshal on the ground...why did she feel like that was going to come back to haunt her someday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow- extra long chapter. Most of this was taken from chapter three or five of the last draft of this story but honestly, I'm not angry. This chapter was so much fun to rewrite!


	5. Throwing Words

**_FIVE. THROWING WORDS_ **

**_Planet Reach  
_ ** **_July 24, 2552  
_ ** ****_10:07 Hours_

“So, you speak Hungarian yeah?” Jorge questioned. Six looked at him as they walked and then thought back. 

“What?” Six halted her steps before recognizing the question and catching back up, “Oh...no. Not fluently. I’ve only picked up on a few things. Like what the girl said earlier was something a trooper friend of mine told me about. And that if I heard it; to haul ass in the other direction because it means there's more. I watched some vids on the language so I could understand a few things when I came. Though it seems like many know how to speak English,”

“English is a required language to know in case Military Personnel show up at your door. But it's a very hard language to learn.” Jorge nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. I mean...I’ve always spoken English.”

“Where ya from?” Jorge asked curiously. “Or, I’m sorry, is that classified too?” he chuckled. 

“It is but..." Six stared ahead as they walked down the hallway. “Some Covie squad came through, taken out quickly of course, and slaughtered my whole neighborhood. Nobody ever talks about it cause the planet is supposed to be super peaceful, being run by the Unified Earthen Government and what not…” she stopped herself and pointed at him with a smile under her helmet. “That's all you get Mister.”

“Got it. I’ll take it.” Jorge chuckled. He patted Six on the back as they got back to the large closed door. He grabbed the handle and swung it open. Six saw the girl jump a little, with a gasp- Emile looked up and Carter leaned over Kat’s shoulder while she was crouched in front of the computers that were still sparking.

"Damn Six, need to clean up dontcha think?" 

"Emile, how about you get dragged and made into a volleyball between two Elites, then come talk to me." Six responded back. Emile laughed a bit as Six leaned against the wall across from him with a roll of her eyes. She turned her head to Carter and Kat who were muttering things-

"Secrets hurt people Commander," Emile called upon noticing Six's sudden interest. Six smiled a bit but didn't add onto the statement. She practically heard Carter's glare from under his helmet and bowed her head.

"How long?" he continued speaking to Kat.

“Question of my life.” Kat scoffed, taking the front of the panel off. “If the question is when will the station be back online? Two weeks. Earliest. This is plasma damage Carter, all major uplinks are fried.” Kat looked at Carter briefly.

“Two minutes is too long.” He shook his head.

“Which is why I’m splicing through the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland.” She turned back for a moment before looking at Carter again. “You’re in my light Commander.” She had an edge to her voice and Six cocked a brow at Emile who shook his head. What happened when Six and Jorge left? Maybe nothing, but she hadn't sounded that pissed off this entire time, except whenever she spoke to Six. Though, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Find out what she knows," Carter pointed at the girl, nodded to Jorge and turned his attention back to the plasma damaged computers. Jorge nodded carefully and glanced at Six who shrugged her shoulders.

He took off his helmet and kneeled down in front of the girl nudging her shoulder in which she responded with a rough shove of his hand. Six heard a brief chuckle from Emile who crossed his arms, watching. 

“What's your name? Do you live around here?” Jorge asked in a gentle tone. “ _ A nevem  _ Jorge.” he pointed to his chest.

“Sara.” the girl spoke quietly. 

“Sara,  _ szép határozott név _ …” his voice trailed off. “Your accent sounds familiar...Sopron?”

“Tengeri.” Sara hugged her knees. She looked at the body and bit down on her lip, her body trembling. Jorge looked over too, Six’s eyes examined the dead man.

“Friend of yours?”

“Father.”

“ _ Sajnálom...  _ I’m sorry-”

“Why would you be?” Sara snapped. Jorge swallowed and kept his head down.

“Big man forgets what he is sometimes.” Emile said to Six. Jorge stood to his feet and leaned over to Emile with narrowed eyes. Emile leaned back a little, watching Jorge warily.

“She just lost her father.” he snapped before walking to Carter. “She needs a full psychiatric workup.”

“She's not the only one.” Emile pipes in. Jorge whipped around to respond when Carter butted in-

“Lock it down. Both of you.” The Commander speaks up. “Get her on her feet….the body stays.” Carter nodded.

“Thank you sir.” Jorge nodded. He turned away from Carter and lunged at Emile who raised his hands and pretended to be scared. Jorge picked up his helmet and offered the girl his hand. Sara took it and rose to her feet. Jorge grabbed his gun and led her out of the room. 

“Got a signal Commander. It's patchy but it's there.” Kat stands, brushing her hands together as if she completed the most handy of work. Which, in a way, she kind of did. Six glanced between Kat and the Commander who nodded.

“I’ll take it.”

“Best not touch anything. Wouldn’t wanna ground this place.” Kat walked out with Emile close behind. Six stopped in her tracks for a second, watching Carter take his helmet off. The Commander briefly looked at her, his head snapping back to the console when Colonel Holland spoke up-

_ “-I-arely getting you No- what's the situa-on over?” _

“Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The covenant is on Reach. Acknowledge?” She stayed around the corner to listen in on the conversation for a second. It was just a debrief...“Come again Noble One? Did you say the Covenant?”

“Yes sir. It’s the Winter Contingency.”

“Then God help us all-” Six decided that in that five seconds, she'd heard everything she needed to.

Translation: They were fucked.

Six walked out of the base, happy to see the light finally shining through the clouds above them. It was pleasant actually. Six considered pulling off her helmet but decided against it. She approached her team who were all standing at Falcon's surrounded by dead covenant soldiers. Her eyes skimmed over to Jorge who was speaking to a Field Medic with Sara.

"Think she'll be okay?" Six asked.

"Probably not, lost her father, witnessed an onslaught and hid from three giant Elites?" Kat admitted a few steps ahead of her.

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine…” Six watched Kat walk ahead and take a seat in the falcon.

"Hell of a day, that's for sure." Emile told the team. "First mission for the Rookie and we're already knee deep into the seven circles of Hell." He commented.

"I will have you know that I'm not as Rookie as you think I am, Noble Four."

"Is that so Lieutenant? I'll believe it when I see it." He responded.

"Get in a sparring ring with me and I'll prove it." Six challenges. Emile look taken aback by her boldness but instead laughed out-

"We are definitely going to get along," Six sighed quietly when he said that. She failed to keep herself from liking these people. They were an interesting group to say the least. She wasn't going to judge though. They were a good team. No wonder the UNSC favored them so highly.

"I would advise against Six's challenge," Jorge warned Emile as he walked up next to Six.

"Why is that?" Jun butted in. 

"She's a force of nature, that's why." Jorge commented. "I saw her in a fight the entire time we were in the field, what's your excuse?" Jorge asked Emile, getting into the falcon and sitting back. 

"That'd be Boss assigning me to the entrance and being Kat's buddy for the day," Emile responded. "No offense Kat, but being your bodyguard is something I refuse to ever do again,"

"Understandable, though if you hadn't been there today- I would probably have been killed. I'm grateful Emile,"

"Wow. That's the closest you'll ever get to a thank you. Better cherish that." Jun chuckled. Six knew Emile's eyes rolled under that skull decorated helmet but her attention was caught when she watched a few troopers carry the dead Corporal out of the base. Six felt guilt twinge in her stomach. She couldn't save him. By the time she had gotten to the room he was...Six took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked at Carter who walked out next to a man who was talking low. 

Six turned back around, remembering that she was supposed to have a 'chat' with the Commander. Probably a mini therapy session. She tried to think of any excuse to get out of it but found none that would suffice the situation she had already gotten herself into. Six scolded herself mentally for letting herself get tied. She'd have to make some calls tonight. Figure things out. Maybe…

No.

She rubbed her hands together as she quickly boarded the falcon with Emile and Jorge, taking her place next to Noble Five. Six screamed at herself for even considering sticking around. She'd love to. These spartans seemed more welcoming than past ones she had worked with but...she wouldn't get her hopes up. 

Six yawned and readjusted to a more comfortable position, looking at Carter who jogged up the steps to the falcon that held Jun and Kat. 

"Colonel has given us orders to redirect to base and wait for orders to move, he said that calls were beginning to flood in from other outposts as soon as Kat got the system semi stable. We’ll make stops where they need us to. May not be home till later tonight," the Commander announced. "Suppose we owe it to Noble Five and Six for taking out those Elites." The Falcons lifted off the ground and propelled into the air.

"Yeah, well I think Six and I make a fairly good team." Jorge piped in, resting his machine gun upright between his knees. "Wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant?"

"I'd like to think we do," Six chuckled quietly. She turned her attention out towards the mountains as the comms placed quiet talking. Then Emile asked the question they all had probably been pondering on-

"Why does the Colonel want us to wait?" Emile shook his head, leaning forward on his knees. "Doesn't make much sense. We can do our usual patrols, more covies to take out."

"They will only return with more patrols." Kat responded. "The Covenant are funny like that. They've done it before. They'll do it again."

"Residential Covenant Expert." Jun muttered.

"Well someone needs to be. It might as well be the one who got her arm blown off by them," Kat retorted. Six listened in but kept her eyes on the mountains they passed by. 

"We all need to be educated. We don't need a similar...accident occurring. We need to have more strategy when we deal with these bastards."

"Yeah, because the last thing we need is another replacement." Kat snapped. Six swallowed as the entire falcon pair seemed to fall silent. Six wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Is there a problem?” she asked lowly.

“Why would there be?” Kat questioned.

"How about stop talking like I'm not here." She cracked out."I don't give a _ damn  _ whether you want me here or not, Lieutenant Commander- you're stuck with me. That’s not your decision to make ma’am. And with all due respect, I don’t appreciate you treating me as though I’m dirt below your feet just because of shit that happened before I got here. That’s not on me. Last I recall, I was the one dragged here. If I had the option, I wouldn’t have set foot into this Unit.”

"Six-" Carter started.

"Don't bother Commander," Six interrupted. "We'll talk about it later." 

**_Noble Base, Planet Reach_ **

**_July 24, 2552_ **

**_20:09 HOURS_ **

The team had been forced onto a detour. Drop in and secure a few locations, it had taken away but the rest of the ride back to the base had been silent. When they got to the base, Jorge tried to stop Six from storming out but she took it upon herself to find the showers. She desperately wanted one. Hot water was the only way she was going to blow off her growing temper. If she saw Kat outside of the falcons in that moment- she very well may have been tried for injuring a Commanding Officer.

Though, normal Military Rules tend to be waveredd when it comes to spartans. Jorge had prominent facial hair, Jun had a tattoo on the side of his face, and they never bothered to order Six to cut her fluffy, long dark brown locks. She glanced at her own tattoo sleeve that twirled down her right arm. Dark ink roses surrounded by geometric designs. Sharp edges and points, she liked it. Gave her fond memories of her mother’s rose garden in her backyard...Six shook the thought from her head.

She combed her fingers through her wet, dark hair, braiding it before she sat down at the comm terminal. She crossed her legs at her ankles, adjusting her t-shirt a little. Six proceeded to dial in an ONI Contact she knew- when Eka Halee, an ONI assistant, showed up on the screenface- Six frowned slightly.

"Mind passing me on?" she asked her old Boss' assistant. 

"Will do B-312. Good to see you got to the Base safely." the screen went dim and the ONI symbol appeared, spinning slowly. Six leaned her chin into her helmet and waited quietly. The familiar man appeared on the comm screen- Six sat up, her back straight. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tapped a paper stack against his desk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lady of the hour, three-twelve. How are you?"

"Could be better," Six responded. "I have a hard time figuring out who on this team tolerates me. Sir, will I be returning to the Agency?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I..." Six looked off to the wall, leaning back in her chair. "I want to know,"

"Wanting and needing are very different, Miss Antonia. You know this." Six nodded after a second, her eyes scanning the screen. "I will tell you to be prepared to return here at any point in time. I will pull what strings I need to, _ if _ I need to. However, for the moment- you are  _ needed _ on Reach. Don't play too nicely. Remember, that's not what you're there to do."

"Yes sir I know that but-"

"But what Antonia?" The older man responded, peering over his glasses at Six. Even through a screen, the look gave her a feeling of short discomfort. She stared back and pursed her lips. "What could you possibly come to debate with?" Six didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "You are there to fight, kill and assist where you are needed. Not make friends."

"What am I supposed to do? Noble Five has grown attached in a sense. Says we make a good team-"

"Then work with him. But do not- I repeat,  _ do not _ , get settled. We remember what happened the last time you got friendly with a team. They all-"

"Died. Yes sir, I know." 

"Then this conversation is over. Colonel Holland has been keeping me in the loop of your team's reports. I read yours. Good work on taking out those Elites. Especially the Field Marshal. I expect nothing less from my Grim Reaper, yes?" the man fell silent. Six didn't say anything, she simply focused on the wall behind the man. "I wish you luck Noble Six, if you have nothing else to add, I will take my leave."

"Yes sir..." Six said clearly, keeping a tone of annoyance from her voice. The screen went blank, and Six slumped back in her chair. She drew a hand over her face and closed her eyes tightly. Grim Reaper...she hated that stupid nickname. Made her out to be some kind of monster with a primal instinct. An apex predator. 

Which...in a sense she was.

"That was quite the conversation you had there,  _ Antonia _ ." Six turned around and lifted a brow at her Commander. He stood with his arms crossed at the doorway. 

"Just...wrapping up a few loose ends," she muttered.

"I think it was a bit more than that from the look on your face."

"How did you even know I was here, sir?" She asked, looking over his face. He lifted a brow.

"I went to the medical wing to see if you had stopped there like I told you to at the outpost, and they said you never did. I asked around. It's amazing what type of information a high enough rank can get you around the base. " he adjusted his helmet under his arm. Six rolled her neck side to side but didn't speak a word. "You need to get that checked out,"

"I've already discussed with the armor engineers that I need dual-plating in my undersuit. They told me it was an easy fee, they could have it done in a few hours." She stood to her feet. "Anything else you would like to point out Commander?" she pushed past him. Carter seemed slightly taken aback from this action and simply fell into step next to her.

"We need to have a discussion."

"Right, almost forgot about that. Will Lieutenant Commander Catherine be joining us? I couldn't help but notice that she found a deep interest in insulting me before."

"Kat has an attitude Lieutenant. It's something you two have in common." Carter kept his eyes ahead, keeping up with her fast pace walking. "I understand you're pissed at her but you can't let it get to-"

"Sir, you clearly don't understand." she stopped turning to him. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Then please Six, enlighten me." he responded back, an edge to his voice. "What was the conversation about? ONI really has you on manipulated strings?"

"That is quite frankly none of your concern Commander"

"You may wanna think about that statement before making calls to the bastard who makes you out to be some sorta android in a base where one of the highest ranking officers is me." He said sternly. "Is that why you prefer being called 'Six' rather than Antonia? Because it dehumanizes you? Makes your psyche work better? As your Commander, I reserve the right to at least understand what your mental state is." he told her. 

"Yes. It is. And he's right. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not here to be buddy-buddy with a Spartan-II or some pet to my Second-In-Command, and certainly not a good deed to a Commander." Six said. "Stop trying to...understand problems that don't necessarily concern you. Stop pretending you care when you don't know a damn thing about me. It’s nothing personal Commander, but this is the way of the world at the moment. Everyone has their secrets. I just happen to have a lot more than most." Six started walking away, her hands in her sweatpants pockets when Carter called to her,

"Your entire team died because of you?"

"It's more complicated than that." she turned to walk away. "You read my file Carter. You got past the sensors," she stopped to look back at him. "You tell me." Carter’s face was riddled with concern but he didn’t say anything further. Six nodded, “Have a good night sir,” she told him before continuing her way down the hall. She was staying alone, in an empty room. Six walked in and allowed her eyes to scan over the room, two beds. One on each side of the room- the left one having sheets a singular pillow and heavy blanket while the right one was bare. Six looked over the room once more before she dropped onto the bed. Laying on her back, she concentrated on the ceiling. 

There was some slight murmuring outside in the hallway, but she didn’t bother trying to figure out who it was. Her body was exhausted, the pillow felt like the most comfortable thing that she had ever laid on. She sighed deeply and pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes letting it weigh down on her body. She silently wondered if a weighted vest would do anything for her. She’d never admit that physical contact was something she wanted. A hug would probably do her some good. Six flushed the thought from her head and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	6. The Art of Dancing In A Jail Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a canon mission.  
> I decided to throw some of these missions and scenes in here as a way to develop Noble Team's relationship with each other and with Six. I hope you enjoy it.

_**SIX. THE ART OF DANCING IN A JAIL CELL** _

**_Planet Reach_ **

**_July 24, 2552_ **

**_24:56 Hours_ **

__

The seemingly endless void behind Six’s eyes, unfortunately, did have an end. She opened her eyes to a mildly dark room with the exception of the window a few feet away from the head of her bed on the opposite wall of the door. She rolled over and watched a warthog pull into the base, lights flaring over silhouettes of Troopers wandering the base to help keep watch. Six sat up and rubbed her eyes, tossing her blanket off of her body. She hugged her arms and slowly approached the window, her eyes etching over every detail of the outside. 

What caught her eye was two men at the edge of the dimly lit garage on the far side of the base. She could see them well enough to recognize that it was Aarons and Carter. Aarons was cleaning his hands with a rag while Carter held his datapad tightly in one hand. He stood a good foot or so over Aarons even without his armor on. Six wished she could at least mildly relate. She had a couple inches on her friend but certainly nothing to brag over. Six watched Aarons give a salute to the Commander who nodded and walked away. 

_‘What were those two talking about…?’_ she couldn’t help but wonder. Six grabbed her boots and pulled them on swiftly. She opened her door and glanced up and down the hallway for any sign of someone coming. She made her way down the hall and noted the Commander would probably be going to his room. She mentally cursed herself. For being one of the most prized beings in the galaxy to the human race? She found herself not having the most simplistic of thoughts. Like recognizing what time was night. Six stiffened her legs and continued to walk with her head down. When she got into the cafeteria, a column was her safety. She quickly stepped behind it when the doors hushed open. 

“Sir,” a trooper's voice signaled a salute. Carter’s hum let her know that it was now or never. Six took a few steps and then a few more, trying to keep them quiet before she just threw herself at the doors. She half stumbled, forgetting that steps were something that existed for a brief moment. She recovered and started her way to the garage. It was cold, no doubt about it. For being July, it was fucking cold. Six huddled her arms together as she walked, approaching the garage.

“Didn’t realize you and the Commander were buddy-buddy,” Six said as she walked into the garage. Aarons turned slightly and laughed a little.

“He said you’d clocked out,”

“I tried,” Six mumbled. “It...didn’t exactly work as well I was hoping it would.” she picked up a wrench and looked it over for a moment before letting it dangle back onto it’s original desk. “What were you talking about?”

“You,” Aarons said upfront. Six watched her friend drop down and slide under a warthog. “He had some questions about your behavior. Nothing bad, why?”

“Nothin’...negative?”

“Toni, what did you do?” Six slumped into a chair and watched her friend’s legs with no response. “Toni!” he scolded.

“I got into a bit of an argument with the Commander today,” Six told him. “But...we’re fine now. I guess?”

“You _guess_?” Aarons echoed. “That’s not very reassuring.”

“We got into a bit of a tizzy a couple hours ago,” Six explained. “He was asking me about stuff I didn’t want to talk about,”

“So you bitched off to your superior.” Aarons affirmed.

“No!” Six objected, she paused and sunk back in the chair. “Kind of,”

“When will you learn?” Aarons questioned.

“Never,” Six admitted with a small smile. 

“I told him that you are naturally a very independent person. You have rarely worked with a team and if the team deserves time to warm up to you, you deserve time to warm up to the idea of a team. You’re probably gonna be here for a while. Especially if the Covies have anything to say about it. Might as well start making yourself comfortable,”

“Can’t,”

“Why not?”

“You know why Jax,” Six shook her head. “I’m a walking case of bad luck. Not to mention the…” she trailed off and checked around her. “The rating,”

“You are too paranoid about them finding out about that,” Jax sat up. “Six, it’s not even confirmed-”

“It doesn’t have to be confirmed. It’s a made up rating. You know about that...stupid Operation…” Six rubbed her arm. Jax looked his friend up and down before sighing. He stood and leaned against the vehicle, swinging his hands faintly, while opening his mouth to say something. The trooper paused before sighing and closing his mouth.

“Crimson Infinity is a rumor,”

“That I have evidence backing,” Six argued. “They trained me this way on purpose,” she said lowly. “Because they wanted a lapdog, which is something I don’t want to be.”

“Then why do you humor them?” Jaxon laughed. “You want to feel like a normal woman, let yourself loose. Talk to the team, get to know them. And for the love of God, smile a bit more. Carter says that your RBF scares Jun.” Jaxon laughed weakly, but Six personally didn’t find the situation very funny. Operation Crimson Infinity had been an underground project directed by Six’s past ONI Agency. It distanced itself from the Office of Naval Intelligence, and only used the income that the Agency itself had. It was sickening...a concept that made her want to curl up into a ball and isolate herself. 

It was the Project that turned her into a living breathing weapon, more so than other typical SPARTANS. She hated it. She had emotions but had yet to master them. She didn’t know how to react to someone she was attracted to, she didn’t know how to properly keep a stable friendship. Aarons was proof that she could, or maybe it was just because Jaxon Aarons was a stubborn fuck. He understood her and she saw him as a brother. Maybe he thought of her as a sister and that’s why he agreed to follow her around. The files of Six’s reports tucked away into hidden ONI files made her want to vomit, but...she couldn’t. She couldn’t feel any remorse.

Wincing to herself, she turned and looked at the tall SPARTAN-II standing in the garage doorway.

“Well look who's up,” Jorge chuckled.

“Carter told you I was here?”

“No,” Jorge nodded to Aarons as a greeting, “Emile and I just got off our shift.”

“Rookies lucky,” Emile called as he walked past. “Your first shift isn’t until tomorrow night,” Jorge chuckled and shook his head. 

“Why’d you get a pass?” Aarons chuckled, looking at Six.

“It’s supposed to be a sort of welcoming gift,” Jorge said with a light laugh. “A full night of sleep,” he looked at Six. “And you’re not taking advantage of it?”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Six sighed standing up.

“Edgy,” Emile commented, walking up behind Jorge. It processed to Six that she hadn’t seen Emile’s face until then. He was a few inches shorter than Jorge, dark skin, a face littered with scars. Buzzed down hair, his most prominent scar being the one that crossed his lips. He was good looking for sure if Six had to guess- he had Trooper women nervous if he walked into a room.

No doubt most of Noble Team did. 

Six looked back to Aarons who walked over and patted her back. Six turned towards him and looked down slightly,

“Go sleep Toni,” he assured her. “Everything will be fine,” he gently held her arms. Six patted the side of his head and nodded before looking at Jorge and Emile. She waved goodnight to her friend and found herself between the two SPARTAN men as they walked. She kept a slight scuff to her walk, not daring to look at either of them.

“How was the shift? Anything interesting?” she asked them. Emile snorted and nodded.

“Yeah, interesting,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We have Insurrection activity pretty close by.” Jorge explained, “Commander said he’s gonna wanna investigate tomorrow,” 

“Oh, fun.” Six muttered in a fake cheerful tone. She sighed deeply and kept in line with the men. “What time should I be hoping to pop out of bed,”

“0400 if I had to give a solid guess,” Emile shrugged. “Which is in…” he clicked his tongue, “seven hours. Might wanna take advantage of that sleep that Carter offered up.” Six rubbed her arm and nodded carefully.

“Sleep…” she repeated.

“When was the last time you got a solid shuteye, Six?” Jorge questioned. Six narrowed her eyes at the ground and dipped her head side to side as she thought about it. A single night without waking up or endearing some kind of disturbance? She heaved a sigh through her teeth and respond:

“Way too long,” The two men both chuckled lightly as she nodded with a small smile. They walked up to the door and Emile ducked under Jorge’s arm to walk in while Six paused and turned slightly. She noted Aarons waving Six inside as he closed his side of the garage. She sighed and nodded.

 _‘I’ll talk to him tomorrow,’_ she told herself. Six crossed her arms and ducked under Jorge’s arm with a simple nod in thanks. 

“Hey, Jorge,”

“Yeah?”

“Whenever you guys um…” Six pulled on a dark strand of hair. How did she do this again? She groaned and brushed her hand over her face. “When you guys play cards again, I’d like to learn…” she said. Jorge seemed to perk up slightly at that and he nodded, patting her shoulder.

“Sounds good,” he assured her. “You can count on it. Maybe you can beat Emile, just to show him how horrible he is at poker,” Jorge chuckled. “His poker face is the worst. It’s all in the eyes,”

“Well, good thing I’m pretty much tranquil in my eyes,”

“Mm, I wouldn’t say that.” Jorge chuckled walking a few steps ahead of her. Six didn’t bother asking but she took a mental note of that remark. “Nonetheless, I’ll see you in the morning. Yeah?” he offered her. Six laughed weakly and met his hand with a fistbump. 

“Um...yeah, okay.” she shifted before taking a few steps backward. It felt weird, allowing herself to warm up to these people and she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it. Kat would be difficult, Carter even more so...but how hard could it be?

__

**_Noble Base, Planet Reach_ **

**_July 25, 2552_ **

**_03:45 HOURS_ **

__

The answer to that was _very_ difficult. 

“Up and at em’ Six,” Carter’s voice called. A light flashed into her face and she groaned, raising and letting her arm fall over her eyes. She sunk deeper into her mattress, seeking refuge in the warmth of the heavy blanket that covered her body and the softness of the pillow under her bed. As soft as pillows at a military base could get. It felt better than the metal helmet that she pulled over her helmet for nearly twelve hours a day.

God, she hated that thing.

“What time is it…” she muttered, sitting up with a yawn. She heard the Commander chuckle as he walked to the doorway, patting it.

“Early,” he told her. “Go get your armor on and head to the cafeteria for a debriefing. I wanna make sure we do this right,”

“Yes sir,” Six was sure her words slurred. She squinted her eyes against the light, cursing whoever invented it for giving her a headache. When she tossed her legs from under the covers, she was shocked at how cold the room was. “ _Fuck!_ Do we not have heaters here?” she called after Carter who had already left. His mild-mannered scoff from halfway down the hall let her know his answer. She stood to her feet and rubbed her arms. She walked over to her body mirror and raised her shirt slightly, examining the bruise on her side that had begun to form. There were smallish scrapes littering her chest. Six sighed and left her hair down for the moment.

It curled out in front of her face and waved over her shoulders. Thick, heavy, and long. She’d put it up before she got her armor on. The next twenty minutes passed by like years, yawning and shielding her eyes from light that scolded into the backs of her eyes. Her armor was heavy on her hips for the first time in a while and she looked at her helmet in disgust when she picked it up. She glanced over her face in the visor. She’d put her hair into a bun to the best of her ability but there were some straying strands she’d have to readjust. 

Or maybe not. Six found that the more she thought about the idea, the less she cared to do it. Maybe it was because she was tired or maybe it was blatant laziness. Hell if she knew. Six hugged her helmet under one arm, thanked the staff for their help, and started down the hallway. Breakfast sounded good...she wondered if she’d have time. She should have a few minutes to swallow down a carrot stick if she hurried. Pushing her body into a jog she stepped into the cafeteria, noting the Team suited up a few tables towards the center. 

_‘Great,’_ she thought to herself. She walked over and slumped into the empty spot next to Jorge.

“Sleep well?” he asked her. Six gave him an unenthused look which made him _laugh._ She shook her head and looked to Carter who nodded.

“I appreciate the appearance Noble Six,” he told her. 

“Yes well, I aim to please.” she scratched her temple. “Can I have food or…?” 

“Emile and Kat are bringing back food, don’t worry Lieutenant. We won’t send you on a mission with an empty stomach,” Jun chuckled. “You should hear the time where Kat passed out-”

“Could you not?” Kat’s voice scolded. A white bowl of oatmeal was set in front of Six thanks to Emile. She muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ to him. He responded with a pat on her back. Six began to shovel food into her mouth, not being able to recall the last time she’d eaten a proper meal. She took the water Kat gave her and chewed slowly on the soft and hot oats as the Commander began speaking,

“Jorge and Emile tracked some odd Insurrectionist Activity just outside the Epsom District,” Carter explained. “They were wheeling something into a warehouse. Large crates.”

“Isn’t Epsom an abandoned city area?” Kat questioned.

“No it’s not. It’s actually supposed to be under UNSC protection,” he nodded. “So it’s unsurprising that these Innies want to get settled,” Carter sat down finally and placed his helmet on his right side. “Clearly they’re up to something. And with the Insurrection, it’s never anything good. We wanna make these moves right. I want to check the old village, see what’s set up there. Maybe there will be a few people there that can tell us what’s going on.”

“Could be a trap,” Jun pointed out.

“Emile said it yesterday but allow me to reiterate,” Kat sighed, “We have been mingling in their business for a little too long. Would it be a shock to anyone if they finally decided that they wanted to be rid of us? Blow us to hell before we even know what’s happening,”

“If it’s us, that’s better than dozens of children, spouses, and families,” Six pointed out. “We don’t check it out and a new group of people move in there...they could be dead before they know someone is plotting to kill them. Doesn’t matter how you look at it.”

“Six is right,” Carter acknowledged. “The main difference between us and the civilians though, is that we have the power to stop it. We can take this out before anything comes of it.”

“I think this is completely ridiculous,” Kat admitted. “We have the Covenant on Reach and we’re worried about the Insurrection?”

“Both are equal threats,” Emile muttered.

“Insurrection is a bunch of underpaid farmers who are rioting and committing arson,” Jorge said, “The Covenant have ships that could glass entire planets in a matter of months. They are not the same.”

“You know what I mean,” Emile rolled his eyes. “The Insurrection blew up buildings to send a message. The Covenant blow up buildings for the same reason.”

“The sad fact of the matter is that we have to be prepared for things to get worse,” Jun said. “I doubt that it’ll get any better from here on in.” he tapped his fingers on the table. “What’s the plan Boss?”

“Split into teams and scout the area,” Carter explained. “Kat, you’re with me. Jun and Emile, Jorge and Six,” he said. Six nodded and looked to Jorge who had his eyes fixed on the Commander,

“And if we find Innies?”

“Simple,” Carter stood, picking up his helmet. “Kill them. I’m going to go give Holland a briefing of our mission. We’re leaving in ten, don’t be late to the falcons.” 

“Yes sir,” the Team chimed unanimously. Six tipped back her water and swallowed what she had in her mouth.

“So,” Six looked to the rest of the team. “Any idea what we’re encountering out there?”

“A whole lot of guns,” Emile chuckled.

“We’ll be fine,” Kat insisted. “We aren’t helpless. I have some faith in your abilities Emile,”

“That _some_ doesn’t reassure me, but thank you for tryin’,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he shoveled the remainder of his food in his mouth. Six focused on finishing her own food before she stood,

“Where are you off to Lieutenant?” Kat asked her.

“I wanted to go check on a Trooper before we took off,” Six looked back at her. “Problem, ma’am?”

“None,” Kat sat forward. “Just making sure you weren’t going to go too far,” Six felt that she shouldn’t have taken it as an insult, but she did anyway.

“Hm,” was her only response for a moment. “I’ll see you all outside,” Six walked outside and noted that it was still dark out. There were a few people walking to their posts and a few people walking inside to sleep. She imagined Jaxon was asleep. She’d leave a note. Six poked her head into the garage and looked around the empty stalls. She stepped further in and walked over to the desk, her helmet hanging at her fingers. She looked around for a few minutes and clicked into a datapad. She smiled at the picture at the front of it. Jaxon and his fiancee, Zoe. 

Zoe was another one of Six’s friends on the sidelines. She was an ODST, and Six was uncertain of where she actually was at that moment. Six always thought that Zoe should’ve been a model instead of an ODST- but Zoe always scolded her every time she made the joke. She was tall with dark hair that had been braided to her head, dark jewel brown skin. She was just...gorgeous. Six envied her in some ways- specifically the lacking of scars. Six swiped and typed in his password.

_‘Jokesaside022’_

Tapping into the notes, she left her name and pressed the record button.

“Hey Jax,” Six said. “Noble Team is heading to Epsom. We’re going to investigate some Insurrection Activity out that way. Hopefully, it’s nothing serious but I figured you may want to know where I’m going since you're supposed to kinda know that information,” Six cleared her throat. “I wanna talk to you when we get back. Just something brief, probably a little more than brief actually. Either way, that’s all. See you later.” She tapped the stop button and set the reminder for the time the Troopers were woken by their Sargeants. She walked out of the garage and pulled on her helmet, her eyes adjusting to the HUD as it lit up brightly. 

She tossed her head side to side in an attempt to get used to the way her helmet slightly bobbled on her head. Six walked towards the Falcons and looked over her shotgun and magnum that was already set carefully in a seat. She glanced over to the other falcon and saw Emile’s, it had faint red paint around the barrel and some scratch marks on the metal from what she could see. She looked to the falcon she was going to be in and noticed Jorge’s giant machine gun on the ground next to where Six’s feet would be. It came with a giant shoulder pack which was filled with what Six could only assume was a lot of bullets. 

He called it _Etilka_.

It was a female name...it meant Noble in Hungarian origin. He’d told her that yesterday in the falcon ride, he probably thought she hadn’t been listening. But she picked up everything he said. Etilka was a modified M247H- instead of having a square blast shield, it actually had a heat shield over the barrel. There were also decorative yellow stripers which he said Emile insisted on adding. Etilka looked like a powerful gun, and she was one. Six climbed into her seat and looked over her own shotgun. Maybe she could add something…

She pulled her knife off her shoulder and looked over it’s handle. A wing and a scythe. She gritted her teeth and sheathed her knife again, sitting back, looking up at the ceiling of the falcon. Her eyes flitted over the monitors as if something interesting would show up and grab her interest. Nothing did, they were just monitors that beeped on occasion. Six closed her eyes for a brief moment and exhaled a breath. This was just another mission, she was ready for it. Ready to get out there and get her blood pumping. She desperately needed something to wake her up. Gunfire, running, walking- something. Six was pretty desperate at this point. 

Six counted the seconds until the team walked out. 

“You’re early,” Jorge said.

“I thought the cold would wake me up.”

“Did it?”

“No,” Six laughed weakly, looking at Jorge who sat next to her. He pulled on his helmet and looked at Kat who climbed into the seat in front of them. She holstered her magnum to her hip and held her assault rifle steadily pointed at the ground. She’d hardly use it is what Six guessed. 

“Well, at least you tried.” Jorge affirmed. 

“Ready for your second mission, Noble Six?” Kat asked her.

“Yes ma’am,”

“Good.” Kat leaned back. “I look forward to seeing what you find while were out,”

“With any luck, nothing.” Six insisted. 

“I’m sure we’ll be alright,” Kat said. “You’ve got Jorge, and his...oversized gun.”

“Be nice Kat, she’s fragile.” Jorge teased as he leaned back and nodded. Six readjusted her position in her seat and turned her eyes briefly to the other men boarding the opposite falcon. The loud propellers started to spin and the falcons lifted off of the ground. She watched the grass grow further and further away. “You seem stiff Six,”

“I managed to go back to sleep, it just wasn’t restful..” she told him.

“Are you going to be alright to function?” Kat asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Six nodded assuringly. Kat stayed quiet and nodded her helmet. The falcon ride was long, and Six nearly fell asleep, half leaned onto Jorge’s arm. She sat up when Carter’s voice belted through her radio. Jorge grabbed her arm to keep her from falling out of the other side of the falcon. She took a breath and nodded to Jorge,

“Here’s the idea,” Carter said. “We’re gonna drop into the center of the village. Jorge, I want you and Six to explore through the village. Kat and I are gonna head south, Emile and Jun walk west and look into the caves. That’s a good place to hide stuff. Tread lightly, watch for traps. You know how these people work.”

“You got it Boss,” Emile confirmed. The falcons set on the ground and Six hopped out, she looked at Jorge as he rounded the Falcon to join up with her. Carter walked over to Kat and looked at Six.

“You two be careful,”

“Yes sir,” Six nodded to Carter. The Commander held her visor with his for a moment before he nodded to Kat and went south. Six watch Jun and Emile race off down a side path. Six entered the private COM radio with Jorge and walked alongside him. “Place is quiet,” she muttered.

“Agreed,” Jorge said quietly. “Too quiet,”

“It’s an uncomfortable silence,” she muttered, “Something is wrong. I thought you two said that you saw people here,”

“We did,” Jorge walked up to a door and knocked loudly. “UNSC, PLEASE OPEN UP!” he ordered. Six watched Jorge and stood at the side of the door. He knocked again, “LAST TIME! OPEN UP!” There was more silence, he stepped aside and let Six walk in front of the door. She tilted her head side to side, before she raised her foot and slammed it into the door. The door flew off the hinges and Six moved in with her gun raised. She darted it into the first room, her eyes worriedly scanning the area.

“Clear,” she heard Jorge walk through the hallway ahead and glanced into both rooms.

“Empty,” he confirmed. “Literally empty,”

“Odd,” Six jogged towards the back of the hallway to look in on the room that Jorge seemed so fascinated with. He was right, both of the rooms were completely empty. Six’s brows furrowed, “Wow- they completely this room…” she walked in and looked at the floor. She knelt down in a corner and picked up a blood covered teddy bear. She inwardly cringed and looked around the corners of the rooms. Dried blood was all around the edges, just at the crease between the floor and wall. She shook her head in disapproval before standing. “No...they slaughtered people in here.”

Jorge stared down at the crease and shook his head with a mutter of hungarian.

“This is horrible…” he whispered.

“Probably put most of the village into rooms together and mowed them down if I had to guess,” Six shook her head. “Though it doesn’t seem like an Insurrection move. I’d wager this is actually a branch of the Insurrection. Probably a group of people who lost sight of what they were supposed to be doing.” 

“Makes sense to me,” Jorge nodded. “We should search for any survivors-”

“There won’t be any,” Six brushed past Jorge. “Not likely anyways,” she told him. Jorge didn’t respond and instead followed quietly behind her. Six looked at her glove, some of the blood had gotten onto it from the teddy bear. Six looked up at the other houses. “We’d better start looking anyways,” The next ten minutes consisted of the two SPARTANs walking swiftly through houses and rooms only to find absolutely nothing. It was visibly frustrating Jorge to silence.

Six wished that they’d found people too but she knew that the chances, though there, were highly unlikely. She’d given up five houses in. More blood but no bodies. Probably thrown into the nearby lake- she’d hate to be there when they washed ashore.

Or started floating. 

Six walked up to another house which was cracked open. 

“Jorge,” she called. Jorge turned slightly, his heavy steps approaching her. “Hello?” she called in. Maybe her voice wasn’t best suited for this job. She looked to Jorge and stepped to the side so that he could do the talking. The two fell silent and could hear a very faint weeping. Six furrowed her brows and looked back at her partner who knocked on the door,

“Excuse me!” he called, before speaking in loud Hungarian. There was a quiet call back in stuttering English-

“C-Come in…” someone wept. Six took a slow breath and walked inside slowly. 

“We’re coming back okay?’ Jorge called, nodding for Six to lead. Six took a few heavy steps inside and noticed the smell immediately. It wreaked of death, and the answer to it was the dead bodies lying in the living room. Six stared at it for a moment before she continued to walk back towards the back room at the end of the hallway. She kept her gun up and maneuvered past a desk in the hall, poking her head into the room. She stopped and clenched her gun.

“Six? What is it? Who is in there?” Jorge asked.

“Gun on the ground Spartan or I swear to God, I’ll kill her.” a man inside the room demanded. Six stared at him- covered in a chest full of explosives as she slowly knelt down and set her shotgun on the floor. “And I know there is someone behind you. Make him leave.” 

“Jorge…” Six said.

“Six I’m not leaving you by yourself,”

“An-and tell him to leave his helmet! I don’t want you contacting your team.” the man stammered, holding the young girl tightly to his chest, using the blade of his knife to press just under her chin.

“He doesn’t leave without his helmet,” Six snapped. The man was shaking his eyes searching her helmet. They looked to her knife and he stopped for a breath. 

“I...I know that symbol-” he whispered. “If you want your friend to live- tell him to _get out!_ ” he shouted. 

“Jorge,”

“I told you already Lieutenant, I am not going anywhere.” 

“Please- please help me,” the girl sobbed out. “Please-”

“SHUT UP!” the girl cried louder when the man screamed at her. Six looked back at Jorge,

“JORGE.” she snapped. “Please. I can handle this.” The taller SPARTAN-II seemed to glare at her through his helmet. She took a breath,

“Tell him he isn’t allowed to contact your team-” he turned on the radio nearby using the hand that wasn’t holding the knife.

“-either of you checked in with Five and Six?” Carter’s voice asked.

“No sir, but it probably means they haven’t found anything.” Emile piped in. 

“We’ll head back that way soon,” Jun assured them. 

“Alright. We’ve found some bodies floating in the water. Maybe the others will have some answers on that,” Kat’s voice insisted.

“Let’s hope so, Carter out.” 

“Noble 4, out,”

“I will know,” the man said. “NOW LEAVE!”

“Jorge leaves with the girl,” Six said. “Let her go, and this is between me and you. Just...let.them.go,” she ordered. 

“You don’t tell me what to do _monster,_ ” he growled.

“With all due respect sir, I’m not the one holding an innocent girl hostage after killing an entire village,” Six snipped. “I also don’t have bombs strapped to my chest. So I have that going for me.” the man stared at her. He growled and let the girl go. Six stumbled forward to catch her and ushered her out of the room. The girl, sobbing, gripped Six’s arms as she passed her along to Jorge.

“Go,” Six hissed to her partner.

“You better be behind me in three minutes or else I’m coming back to get you.” Six stared up at the SPARTAN man who hauled the young girl out gently. Six watched him until he was out of her sight. She turned and looked at the man who was sifting through drawers.

“I always expected you to be a man in black,” he hissed. “That’s what the Grim Reaper is right? Yet here you are,” he turned and looked at her. “A woman in red. You’re new to this team right?” When Six didn’t answer he pointed his knife at her. “ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, BITCH!”

“Yes,” Six snapped. “I arrived yesterday,”

“Good, then your death shouldn’t be too hard on them.” 

“My _what?”_ Six scoffed. “Who said I was dying?”

“Me.” 

“You’re not in control here,”

“Yes, I am.” Six leaned against the doorway, eyeing her gun on the floor. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m supposed to kill one of you,” He snapped. “To send a message to your stupid team of Spartans- to the UNSC that we aren’t going to be denied.”

“You aren’t even a real part of the Insurrection anymore. You’re a bunch of suicidal nuts!” Six argued.

“No we aren’t!” he lashed back. “We are fighting for our freedoms,”

“By massacring entire villages,”

“And where were you guys when we were killing them?” the man laughed out, “This village was supposed to be under UNSC protection, and yet we still managed to kill every single person here with the exception of one. Every man, woman, child, and person- dead.” Six didn’t say anything for a moment,

“Depends, when did you do it?”

“Yesterday morning,”

“We were dealing with the Covenant from 0800 till night yesterday,” Six snapped. “So that point you were trying to send? Completely missed its mark,” the man’s face faltered. 

“Heh...Covenant...You’re making that up.” Six remained silent as the man snorted out loud. 

“No,” she said, “I’m not. How about we get that off you…and you walk out of here alive.” she knew she couldn’t let him do that. Not since he recognized the emblem on her knife’s handle. She couldn’t afford to let any Insurrectionist know who she was. It would defeat the entire purpose of staying a secret. Six’s eyes scanned the man's dirty-tan face. He was someone who had been out in the sun, but his blue eyes were bloodshot and he looked as though he’d been mildly drugged. He wasn’t going down without a fight and the bombs strapped to his chest made Six _real_ nervous.

“I can’t...I can’t!” he shouted angrily. “I took an oath! You have to die!”   
  
"Noble Two to Noble Five and Six, come in." Six watched him rummage through the drawers once more. He pulled out a pill bottle and dumped some into his hand. Small white tablets, she furrowed her brows.

"What was that?"

"Pain meds," he said.   
  
"I repeat, Noble Five or Six, this is Noble Two, please respond." Six didn't respond and watched him press a button on the side of his vest. She loudly gasped, jumping forward and grabbing her shotgun. She scrambled to the wall as the man raced after her. “BURN IN HELL!” he yelled. Six hardly had time to process the notion before she was thrown through the living room window. She didn’t remember hitting the ground, but she did remember feeling the heat. 

And how much it hurt. 


	7. Angel of Death

_**SEVEN. ANGEL OF DEATH** _

**_Epsom Valley, Planet Reach  
_ ** **_July 25, 2552  
_ ** **_08:23 Hours_ **

__

_“WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SLOW DOWN?!” The Sergeant screamed at Toni. She exhaled a breath and stumbled a bit to keep up her fast sprint even though her chest was burning. Even though her legs and hips ached. She was brimming with tears but she somehow managed to keep them back as she raced around the track. She had one more lap, one singular lap. She could finish this strong, then maybe he would stop yelling._

_No, Sergeant Class never stopped yelling. Toni grew up faster than most kids her age, though she wouldn’t necessarily call being void of all emotions ‘growing up’. Twelves years old, thirteen years old, fourteen years old, fifteen. The years seemed to blow past so quickly she herself could hardly keep up. Her eyes skimmed the room as she approached the man trembling in his chair so violently it might’ve been mistaken for a seizure. She brandished the knife in her hand, twirling its blade a couple of times. She made a quick movement and swung her body over the desk, shoving the blade straight into his throat._

_Blood poured from his mouth and his neck onto her hand and he fell over onto the ground. Toni sat on the edge of the desk for a moment, staring down at the man. She knew she should feel fear. Complete and utter disgust and horror with the monstrous sin she had committed before her own eyes. But she couldn’t. She simply felt nothing. She slumped off the desk, leaned down, and felt the man’s pulse, her hand being covered with his blood. She turned her palm face up to examine the crimson liquid that covered her tan hand. She hardly batted an eye before wiping it on the red dress she wore._

_She killed her first man at fifteen years old, and she wiped his blood on her dress like it was spilled water. She lacked that much emotion at fifteen years old. That was what screaming and countless hours of soldiers drills had done to her. They’d made her into a monster...no...a weapon. A weapon to be wielded and every time she closed her eyes, they made sure she’d remember that. All she was, was a scythe in the hand of a Reaper. But as she grew older, she became both the scythe and the reaper. Toni had broken so badly, that she could maintain killing with no remorse, while also grasping to that last bit of humanity she had left._

_She was hanging by a string now…._

_Was she asleep? Was she dead? The explosion...Jorge...the girl...were they okay? She hoped so...Toni, for the first time felt something. Relief? Was that what it was? A cold wave over the heat that had consumed her body…Human...human...feeling...What happened? She could barely remember. Her head was swarming...explosion- burning- pain- pain- so MUCH PAIN-_

“ANTONIA!” her eyes opened and she gasped loudly. Leaning over her was Carter with a concern ridden face, his hand pressed to her forehead. He looked like he had gotten paler, his eyes wide and he let out a loud breath. 

“Holy shit,” she wheezed. “My back-” she groaned.

“You’re scorched,” Carter told her. “Stay on your back, we’ve got medics en route,” he told her. 

“Jorge,” she croaked out.

“He’s alright. He and Kat went to hold off some Insurrectionists who tried to come in and finish you guys off.” Carter explained. 

“Areas clear Commander,” Emile’s voice called. “I see that sleeping beauty has awoken. How you feelin’ little red?”

“Everything hurts,” Six seethed out. “Someone knock me back out…”

“Not sure that’s the best idea,” Carter told her. “You were muttering some pretty concerning things under your breath,” he said calmly. 

“What? Did I give away my plans to brutally kill you all in your sleep?” Six asked with a heavy breath, “Dammit, you weren’t supposed to find that out until we got the Covenant _off_ Reach.” she noted the small smile that tried to pull at the crook of his mouth. He pretended as though he hadn’t given in to the joke that Six had tossed. She laughed out a small breath painfully. “Oh come on, that was pretty horrible, how did I manage to make you smile by saying that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Carter shook his head and sat up looking at Emile who walked over. “What’s Kat and Jorge’s status?”

“They’re on their way back. Jun is still with the girl, she’s calmed down. Could probably explain what happened…”

“We know what happened.” Six grunted, in an attempt to sit up. She swatted at Carter’s hand urging her to lay back down. “They slaughtered an entire village save for one singular girl who was used to lure one of us into a trap. Now my suit is melted against my skin and my knees feel like they’re going to explode. No clue where they dumped the bodies.”

“In the lake,” Carter said. He physically seemed to grimace at the image that likely appeared in his mind. “Men, women, children- people- floating in the lake like...driftwood. We couldn’t recover all the bodies, but we managed to get a few. Anyone else I think…”

“Sunk,” Jun interrupted, walking over. “Man, you look like hell.”

“I feel like I just got a visit from the Devil himself,” Six grunted. She tried to sit up once more but gasped, feeling the skin on her back seeming to pull apart. She repressed a scream, letting out a low groan and a couple of breaths. With the help of Carter, she laid back down. “Fucking-shit-dammit-...” she swore loudly placing a hand over one of her eyes. She looked at the Commander who gave her an unamused look. “Don’t look at me like that,” she told him.

“I told you not to sit up,”

“With all due respect sir, please shut up.” Carter lifted a brow, “Sir.” he nodded at the final add on before he stood. 

“Emile, stay with her,” Carter ordered. Emile walked over and slumped onto the ground next to Six who was looking around for her helmet. 

“Easy there,” Emile chuckled looking at Jun who sat down next to them.

“I want to sit up, but I also don’t want my skin to break open,” Six grumbled. “So I’m gonna cover my face and cry about it.”

“Go ahead,” Jun chuckled. “We won’t look,” Six had half the mind to give him the finger but decided against it with a small chuckle. “What happened in there Six?” She inhaled through her nose and focused her eyes on the dark clouds moving over them and the smoke billowing up to join them.

“We walked in...and we walked to the back of the hallway…” Six was trying to remember all the details. “There was a crying girl and a man, I turned my attention to the man. He started yelling for Jorge to leave so I bargained and had Jorge and the girl leave…” She looked over to the other two. “I was going to let him live...maybe make amends behind bars…” lie. “But clearly he didn’t like that idea and ran at me with a bomb after taking a painkiller,”

“Oh, I bet that _really_ helped him out in the grand scheme of things,” Jun commented.

“I know right?” Six sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “When will Jorge be back?”

“Few minutes if I had to guess,” Emile said, “He’s gonna be happy to see you’re awake and still as fiery as yesterday.”

“Something like that…” Six sighed. The wait for the medics to arrive was a long one and once Jorge had returned he was immediately at Six’s side, hovering like a helicopter with worry. It made her laugh a bit. Kat gave Six a genuinely concerned face but didn’t say anything. Not that she had expected the Lieutenant Commander to have anything to comment on the subject. Kat seemed like the type who wasn’t inherently fond of people in general and if Six were a normal marine woman, she’d probably be horrified of the SPARTAN. But unfortunately for Kat, Six wasn’t intimidated by her hard-ass attitude any more than she was of Six’s. Carter took the job of sticking with Six in one of the medical pelicans while Jorge stubbornly accompanied the girl.

“I’ll see you as soon as we get back to the base,” Jorge had assured her.

“Well, the worst that will happen is I’ll die from blood loss in the Pelican,” she chuckled. “That’d be a damn shame,”

“Yeah,” Jorge rolled his eyes. “It would.” Thinking back on it, he had smiled a little. Six was glad that she had succeeded in making these people’s days a bit easier with her simple comments. She hissed a breath through her teeth as her armor was removed from her body. Carter had seated himself in front of Six and was helping the medics hold her still as the Pelican slowly began to start up again. 

“Hurts?” Carter asked, Six looked at him with an unamused expression. “Right…” he was trying to make conversation. 

“This wasn’t how I expected our real first one on one time to go, Commander- shit ow!” she wheezed and leaned forward out of instinct when the Medic pulled a bit of debris out of her skin. “How’s my tattoo look…?” she asked.

“Red and scorched but you can still see the ink,” The medic assured her. Six nodded with a sigh.

“You have more than one?” Carter laughed.

“I have my sleeve and then I have the wings on my upper back and shoulders, a scythe between them.”

“I guess it goes to your nickname?” Carter raised his eyes to examine her face. “The Grim Reaper?” Six raised her eyebrows in response but didn’t respond. She leaned forward more as the Medic gently pushed her forwards toward the ground. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “But I like it. I think it’s flattering,” she looked up at Carter. “They walk into a room expecting to see a man, tall- dark, brooding...angry. Instead, they find a woman. Shorter than most SPARTANS with a tattooed sleeve, delicate features matching up a few scars, and probably wearing a dress. It catches them off guard every time.” Six nodded.

“You’ve surprised a lot of people?”

“Mhm,” Six nodded. She looked back at him, “You also seem surprised.”

“I just didn’t expect you to raise your flag so easily and admit that was what your Agency called you.”

“Can’t really keep that out of the records. You were bound to find out about that part at least,”

“Is there something else?”

“Oh Commander Dear,” she tilted her head and looked at Carter with a taunting grin. “There’s always something else.” Carter’s face grew more confused yet interested as he nodded and glanced to the side. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,”

“You should.” Six gasped out and clenched her fist, “What did you just pull out of my back?!”

“A piece of wood,” the Medic responded.

“Never exploded before Lieutenant?”

“Can’t say I have sir,” Six told him tilting her head side to side to try and not concentrate on the stinging that seared her burning skin as the Medic used a wipe to go over some parts of her back. “I’ve done some crazy shit before but nearly being blown up was a first,”

“You got up and put up a good fight.” Six stared at Carter,

“I what?”

“You grabbed my pistol and you laid on the ground firing at people,” Carter narrowed his eyes. “You don’t...remember?” Six shook her head slowly and Carter raised his brows. “I see…well. That’s not good. Did you get that?” he asked the medic.

“Great, now I have memory loss.” Six muttered.

“I was trying to figure out why you wouldn’t say anything when we found you two,” Carter said quietly. Six lifted a brow as he turned his head to the other side of the Pelican.

“What...happened exactly?”

“Emile will tell you what happened so I might as well go ahead and give you the story so he doesn’t make me look like a fool,” Carter leaned on her leg as the Pelican took off. 

* * *

**_Two hours earlier_ **

__

Carter gently set the little girl’s body onto the bank. He sighed and looked back into the lake as the small waves lapped over his metal feet.

“No way we can get the rest of them out of here…” he said quietly, looking to Kat who shook her head.

“Of course we can’t. I don’t want to even think about who all was drowned beneath the surface.” Kat took a few steps to the side to examine the four dozen bodies they had lined up on the shore. “Carter, this isn’t your fault.”

“Maybe if we had gone last night,”

“We couldn’t just call up a black ops mission in the middle of the night Commander,” Kat warned. “You’re capable of a lot, but running on six hours of sleep in three days is not one of them. It shouldn’t be anyway. We all need naps every now and again,”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Carter rubbed his visor and then looked up. “Check in with Six and Jorge,” there was silence over the radio and Carter frowned. “Kat?”

“I’m trying.” Kat snipped. “Noble Two to Noble Five and Six, come in.” Silence. Carter nervously found himself chewing away at the inside of his cheek. He stayed silent in hopes to get a response out of the other two SPARTANS. There was nothing. “I repeat, Noble Five or Six, this is Noble Two, please respond.” Carter took a few steps forward when the ground violently shook and a clap of thunder like noise came from the village area. His eyes widened when he saw smoke drifting above the treeline. 

“Dammit-” he whispered to himself. He had flashbacks, rapid views of Thom’s tarnished helmet marred by scratches and shrapnel. Carter took off in a sprint before Kat could even ask what their plan was. He didn’t know- but if Six or Jorge was dead...he would never be able to live with himself. “Jorge?!” he half-shouted through the radio. 

“COMMANDER- WE NEED BACK UP!” Jorge’s voice commented. “HE WOULD’VE KILLED HER-” Carter took a breath at Jorge’s panicked voice and heard the screaming of someone in the background. It wasn’t audible over the radio...must’ve been someone nearby. “SIX!” Carter’s stomach dropped, not again. 

_Not again._

“Movement to the north,” Emile spoke up. “Permission to engage?!”

“Do it! Keep those bastards off them until we see what Six’s status is,” Carter ordered. He broke the treeline and was greeted immediately with a bullet to the tree nearby. He grunted and looked at Kat who drew her gun and ran ahead of him. Carter noted the red body collapsed a few feet from the burning building nearby. Carter groaned under his breath in horror, no...no…"TONI!” he shouted to his Lieutenant. Did he actually just get another soldier killer? He knew he should’ve gone with his gut feeling…

No, because if Kat had been here then she could’ve…-

He didn’t want to think about it. He ran up next to Six and his eyes scoured her marred and torched back. He pulled his DMR off his back and started laying down heavy fire on the Insurrection bastards that fired at them. Putting his shinned leg in front of Six’s helmet he continued to fire. He stiffened when he felt a hand hit his thigh. 

“Gun…” Toni’s voice choked out. Carter grabbed his Magnum off his side and handed it to her, still in mild shock that she was still able to fight. “Move…” Carter didn’t bother questioning her and stepped aside as she rolled onto her stomach. Carter caught a glimpse of her back and tried to extinguish the rapid concern that continued to grow in his head. But after seeing the bloodied, blistered, and shredded parts of her back through the dual plated undersuit, he swore not to leave her side until these fuckers were dead. He turned his gun back towards where the bullets were flying from. He got used to the rapid-fire of the blasting firearm in his hands. 

“Six- are you okay?!” he asked loudly. No responses, he glanced back to the Lieutenant whose head had slumped back against the ground. The magnum she had been holding had flattened itself under her limp palm. Carter swore under his breath, tossing his gun aside: “COVER ME- I’M MOVING HER!” 

“GOT IT! JUN EMILE, MOVE UP!” Kat ordered. Carter dipped down and rolled Six over, using one arm to keep her back elevated and supported before he slumped his arm under her knees and scooped her up to his chest. He set her down behind a large nearby boulder, pulling off his helmet. He set it down and fumbled at the clips of Six’s helmet, pulling it off her head. Leaning down, he listened for her breathing. There was some sign of breath, she was alive. For how long, he wasn’t sure. Carter couldn’t leave his team on their own, they needed him. 

“Hang in there Six,” he ordered. Grabbing his helmet, he pulled it back on, unclipping a grenade and throwing it into the crowd of Insurrectionists. It wiped out a good portion as Carter ran over to pick up his DMR, taking point once again.

“IS SHE OKAY?!” Jorge asked loudly. 

“SHE’S ALIVE.” Carter didn’t dare push the aspect of her being okay. “THREE, NOBODY GETS BEHIND US.”

“YES SIR,” Jun shouted. Carter kept his eyes focused on the people ahead of him. They were relentless, weren’t they? All he could think about was how he refused to lose another Six. She was stubborn, annoying, and excruciatingly close-minded at times but she was a good soldier in the day and a half she had been here. A practical and smart one. Six was not about to be killed in the single day she had been with the Team. She deserved more than that. Not to mention the tongue-lashing Carter knew he’d receive if she died. The drumming of bullets continued for longer than Carter managed to keep up with. His head was swarming with so many thoughts. 

Thom died in an explosion.

Was this Carter’s legacy? To see his people die in the same way over...and over again?

He took aim at the final Innie, making a break for the opposite treeline and he pulled the trigger. He collapsed to the ground as the bullet crammed his skull. Carter caught a visual of more people running further into the woods. 

“Kat, Jorge- go finish them off.” 

“Yes sir,” Kat nodded. Jorge paused a few feet away from Kat,

“She’ll be okay Jorge,” Carter said. “Go.” Jorge and Kat took off in a jog towards the treeline and Carter looked to Emile. “Get medics en route. We need them here soon,”

“Commander,” Jun snapped.

“What?”

“Her face is changing color,” Jun shouted. Carter couldn’t even bring himself to swear, as he swiftly locked his gun back onto his back walking back to Six’s place. Jun had already taken a knee to assess the Lieutenant's status. Her lips were moving very faintly, small mumbles coming out. Carter took his helmet off and handed it to Jun,

“Come on Six,” he muttered. He gently pressed his hand to her neck and noted that slowly her pulse was just seeming to get slower. “Dammit Toni,” he muttered. She wheezed a breath, catching Carter’s attention. 

“ _Fucking...get off…_ ” she muttered, her eyelids fluttering rapidly. 

“Six?” Jun commented with no response. She was in her own dimension, Carter wasn’t about to let her stay there. 

“ _I can’t do this...I can’t-”_

“Toni.”

“ _Help me…”_ Carter’s stomach twisted at that one. He pressed a hand to her forehead, hoping that this wouldn’t end with him on his back-

“ANTONIA!”

* * *

“Huh…” Six examined Carter’s face as he focused his eyes on the opposite side of the Pelican. He stood and took a seat in one of the side seats when the medic told her to lean forward. Six danced her hands out far beyond her to lean towards the ground, “So I was mumbling…”

“Yeah,” Carter nodded. “You said help me...what were you dreaming about?”

“I can’t remember exactly- OW-” Six tensed up when a piece of shrapnel was pulled from her skin once more. “I remember being cold and...thinking about my past...just stuff like that. Usual PTSD,”

“That’s a comfort,” Carter muttered. Six looked up at him and lifted a brow,

“You’re that concerned?”

“I’ve got plenty of reasons to be,” he told her. “Not to mention you’ve been here a singular day and you’ve almost stopped breathing altogether.” 

“But I didn’t,”

“Yeah,” Carter scoffed. “I noticed.” Six bit the inside of her cheek and nodded at his silence. She wasn’t entirely sure what else to say. What else could she say? She had never had someone so concerned for her as Jorge and Carter had been. This was new to her. The entire concept was foreign. 

“What came of my file?” she asked quietly. Carter raised his head and lifted a brow. Six winced as some kind of cool gel was set onto her back, “What did you find in it?”

“Your specialties, some operations you ran.” Six’s eyes flickered down to the pelican floor.

“That all?”

“Something you're looking to get out of me specifically Six?”

“No,” she said that too quickly. “No…” she repeated, shaking her head. “If it’s in the file, that’s all.” Carter shifted in his seat and leaned back, she could feel his eyes boring into her skull. 

“Secrets again Lieutenant?”

“If it’s not in the file, no need to worry about it.” Six smiled weakly back at him. Carter blinked a few times, and Six couldn’t necessarily detect what emotion he took away from it. 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he said. “You’ve seen your own file I assume?”

“A few times,” Six nodded. “Not recently though,” she said quietly, pulling at her gloved fingers until they pulled off. “Anything interesting?”

“You’re good at what you do,”

“Yeah well they pay me to shoot at things,” Six muttered tilting her head. “Or maybe I don’t get paid...I should.”

“Heh,” Carter bobbed his head side to side, “Doesn't feel like we get paid, does it?”

“No,” Six winced again and shook her head, “It doesn’t,” she confirmed. The Pelican was silent for a little while longer. She couldn’t figure out a proper way to explain her Hyper Lethality to Carter. He deserved to know the more she thought about it. It would change the way they all looked at her though. She would no longer be following the advice Aarons gave her. Letting loose, letting the team in. They would shut her out, wouldn’t they? She could be considered a monster to anyone who didn’t know the true strength behind such a simple status. Perhaps he wouldn’t find out. Perhaps they’d never find out. Maybe she was digging herself a deeper grave by opening her mouth which was not something she wanted to do. Six looked back at Carter once more as he adjusted the side of his helmet to face up. It never hurt to ask the question, and hesitating was always a dangerous game...

“Carter,” he lifted his head up and Six paused, “Commander. Sorry.”

“You’re fine, go on Lieutenant.”

“Have you ever heard of Operation Crimson Infinity?” she asked slowly. Carter examined her face but didn’t say anything for a moment. “If not, it’s nothing I was just wondering.”

“I can’t say I have,” he said. “Should I have?”

“No…” Six shook her head and clenched her jaw. “No, it’s nothing. Nevermind it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes sir,”

“Okay.” he didn’t pry and Six was thankful as the heat flushed her face in the dark lighting of the pelican. It wasn’t in her file. Would he do more digging? Did he take a mental note of the name? She sighed. No, it was likely he wouldn’t. He had bigger things to worry about than her. She felt self-absorbed for even thinking about it but, she couldn’t exactly help it. Reminding herself to distance herself from the Commander she didn’t bother instigating the conversations anymore. Rather, she even ignored some of his questions on the way back to the base. 

“How do you feel?”

Ten minutes of silence.

“How was your night?”

Five minutes of silence.

“Do you think you’ll be able to perform your duties in a patrol tonight?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good to hear.”

Six felt guilty for the sudden avoidance of questions, even though he had gone through hell worrying about the well being of a woman he had only known for a day and a half. 

“Are you alright?” he asked after a few moments. Six sighed and looked at him with a simple nod.

“Yes sir,”

“You went from ten to zero in a matter of twenty seconds,” Carter commented.

“Yeah,” Six tried to bundle up an excuse for her sudden behavior. “Just have a wave of tiredness,” she smiled weakly. “Maybe I’ll feel better after the medics take me in for a proper look.”

“Probably should give you psych eval just to be careful,” Carter told her. “You alright we that?”

“Oh yeah, I just love people sorting around my thoughts,” Six gave the Commander an unamused look. She noted the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth, the same one from her joke earlier. Six had to repress any emotions that gave her, she didn’t quite know what to make of them. Her eyes fell to the ground of the Pelican and she ran her hand over her face, squinting at the dirt that they'd tracked into the jet. 

“Don’t worry Six,” Carter sighed. “I’ll make sure they go easy on you. Whatever you’re keeping locked away in that head of yours, I’m sure there is a good reason for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to announce that Six is A-Okay! She got into a bit of a stir but hey if she didn't would she really be Toni? I don't think so! Also! The story is almost halfway to 200 hits! I'd say that's an accomplishment! Thank you to everyone who comments, leaves kudos and bookmarks- it really does keep me going!  
> If you guys want more Dysphoria content I recommend checking out my art account on Instagram- "CraneRosalia"  
> Love you all and I'll leave another note next chapter!!!


	8. His Pokerface

_**EIGHT. HIS POKERFACE** _

**_Noble Base, Planet Reach  
_ ** **_July 25, 2552  
_ ** **_17:30 HOURS_ **

Six struggled to open her eyes to the bright light above her. She knew Jorge was asleep in the chair next to her and didn’t dare move too much, so not to disturb him. She sat up and took a breath in relief from the relaxing burn of her back muscles set into place. Could she move? Twisting her body side to side, she pumped her fists to herself and nodded. Six looked at Jorge who lifted his head,

“Oh good…” he yawned. “You’re up,”

“Yeah…” She squinted her eyes back to him and tried to repress the contagious yawn that built up in her cheek muscles. “Everyone okay?”

“The girl was taken to a refugee camp, the Commander gave a report to Holland. We leave for SWORD Base first thing in the morning,” Jorge said. “They cleared you to work. Your back got torched but it was nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed by your companion medics here,”

“They paid a lot of money to keep me alive the past twenty-eight years,” Six told him, “ONI would hate for their toy doll to take such a grand hit. Would be a total waste,”

“I suppose so,” Jorge stood up and stretched. Six still couldn’t quite comprehend his height out of armor compared to herself. Why the hell was he so tall? She almost didn’t wanna get out of the bed for the sake of no being looked down on. She came up to his shoulder. She wasn’t necessarily scared of Jorge- rather what he could  _ do _ . 

_ ‘Only God could see the top of this man's head,’  _ Six thought to herself as she stood up slowly. She looked around the room for a change of clothes and whined when she didn’t see any.

“God Dammit,” She huffed. Looking into the medical dress they had fit over her body, she glanced over the bandages that bound around her chest and back. She felt over her shoulder and found that it went across both of them too. She looked at her sleeved arm and nodded thankfully to find that the vine patterns had not been disrupted. “Go on ahead, I’ll join you once I get some mother fucking CLOTHES.” she half-shouted. Jorge laughed weakly.

“I’ll go grab some for you,” Jorge assured her. “Don’t strain yourself,”

“Yeah and don’t hit your head on a doorframe,”

“Pfft,” was his only response before walking out of the room, narrowly dodging Aarons who came running in.

“I HEARD YOU YELL-”

“NOBODY BROUGHT ME CLOTHES,”

“OH!” Aarons laughed out. Six smiled weakly, happy to see her friend relieved. “Jorge took my spot about two hours ago. The CO wanted me to help out in the garage,” Aarons said, walking over to her and touching her arm. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but much better than I did earlier,” Six nodded with a small smile. 

“God, that's a relief.” Aarons sighed. “When I saw the Commander carrying you out off the pelican, it took almost three people to hold me back.”

“Yeah, I saw,” Six smiled a bit more. She had looked over Carter’s shoulder to see a desperate and yelling Aarons being held back by a few troopers. She waved her hand to assure him she’d be alright and that managed to calm him down a bit. 

“That was the longest surgery ever,” Aarons sighed. “The Commander was going to stay until you woke up but he and Kat had to report to Colonel Holland about some stuff. Emile and Jun should be back from patrol soon, they’ll be happy to see you’re still kicking.”

“Yeah,” Six nodded. 

“You’ve made quite an impression on these SPARTANs, Toni. Color me shocked,”

“It’s been a day and a half. I think they’re just happy to have a new person to talk to,” Six shrugged her shoulders. “But I won’t complain...I guess it's been a good two days. Despite the times I got injured or nearly killed by an alien. I hope this doesn’t become a regular occurrence.”

“You and I both,” Carter’s voice chimed from the doorway. Six stiffened and raised her fingers to her brow in a salute the same way Aarons did.

“Sir,” Aarons said. “I-I-I just wanted to see how she was doing-”

“Easy there Trooper,” Carter said. “You’re fine. You’re her buddy to and from this base, right? You have every right to be concerned.” Carter looked back to her, “At ease, Lieutenant. How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but I’m ready whenever you need me out there.”

“Good to hear it,” he said, “I like the enthusiasm. Where’s Jorge?”

“He ran to get me clothes.” Six examined Carter’s face as he kept his eyes focused on her. “They didn’t keep any in here for me when I woke up, and I didn’t think many people in the base would find the medical gown flattering,”

“I guess they didn’t expect you to wake up so soon,” Aarons suggested. Six shrugged her shoulders and bobbed her head side to side.

“Maybe,” Six smiled a bit at her friend, “Guess I’m just full of surprises.” there was a mild grunt from the Commander who seemed to agree.

“I see,” Carter gave her an affirming nod. “I’ll talk to the medics about your discharge and we’ll grab something to eat with the rest of the team.” 

“Yes sir,” Six said politely. Carter brushed past her and called out to a medic. Six felt her body ease from the tension of the Commander simply standing there. He was a good five or so inches taller than her, a resting stoic face and ice blue eyes that could freeze a foe on approach. It made her shiver a bit. 

“Are you okay?” Aarons laughed weakly. 

“Something about the Commander puts me on edge,” Six whispered. “Couldn’t tell you what it is though,”

“Maybe you’re attracted to him,” the words took about five seconds to sink in before she whipped her head towards Jaxon with wide eyes,

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ” Six had half the mind to hit Aarons over the back of his head. What a concept. She’d been on the team for two days. The Commander was attractive but there was a very bright red line that drew the difference between attractive and attracted. Six liked to think she stood as far away from that line’s existence as possible. With that subject hot on her mind though, she had her stomach churning and her cheeks burning. “No-no- absolutely not. Don’t even suggest something like that because it’s not even remotely true.” she scolded. 

“Real defensive for someone demanding it’s not true,”

“I will literally kill you,”

“Why?” Carter asked, approaching them. Six gave her friend a threatening glare as he held his hands up in defense with a big smile on his face. Carter raised a brow but didn’t further his comments,

“Just something,” Six excused, keeping her eyes buckled on the ground for a few moments. It took a little bit for Six to clear her head of the thoughts that were clinging to her brain like leeches. She hummed and looked up, “So am I free to leave?”

“You don’t have much of a choice, and I told them that,” Carter explained. “Aarons, you’ll be accompanying the Troopers to SWORD tomorrow. Probably best if Six has a babysitter.”

“Hey,” Six sneered, earning a small smile from Carter. She looked at Aarons who saluted and nodded,

“You can count on me sir,” Aarons assured him with a sly grin at Six who rolled her eyes. Six slumped back down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair while sitting in the awkward silence provided by her CO and the trooper in the room. Aarons was trying not to make eye contact with Six because he’d find himself chuckling while Carter’s mind was clearly somewhere else. His eyes were slightly glossed over and he watched the floor like it was going to come alive and give him the answer to the meaning of life. Six observed him until Jorge cleared his throat in the doorway.

“Bad time?” he chuckled. Six smiled a bit,

“Perfect actually,” She stood and took the clothes from him when he walked over.

“Tensions thick,” he commented. “Are you alright sir?”

“Hm?” Carter lifted his head, “Oh, yeah.” he nodded. “Come on, you two, give her a moment to change,” Carter said. “Just come into the hallway whenever you’re done,” he said to Six. She gave a polite nod to him and watched them leave. She turned her head from side to side and found a bathroom door, slinking into it and locking it. She dropped the gown around her ankles and examined her body in the mirror. Scarred and battle-worn tanned skin that was inked with black designs skirting just around her hips where the wings ended from the back tattoo. Her chest was covered with thick bandaged wraps. It was harder to breathe but she wouldn’t complain. Whatever kept the pain and aching away. If it was the tightly wrapped bandages, then so be it. She tugged and pulled on her hair until she was able to tie it back in the messiest half-ponytail-bun she’d ever created. Tugging her tank top over her torso and her sweatpants up, she walked out of the bathroom with the medical gown over her shoulder whilst tying the strings to her sweats.

No shoes, but she didn’t care too much. She walked out of the infirmary with a simple ‘thanks’ to the medics. She stretched her arms side to side and walked over to Carter, Jorge, and Aarons. 

“Floors cold,” she spoke up to get their attention. The men laughed weakly which made her smile a bit. “But it’s nice not having to have heavy armor and boots weighing my feet to the ground.”

“Lucky you,” Aarons snorted, raising one leg. “You have a completely separate CO from me or else I’d walk everywhere barefoot.” Six looked to Carter who seemed to be trying to contain himself. 

“Never thought I’d see the day where a SPARTAN didn’t care enough to put on shoes,” Six waited a few moments before throwing up her hands with a smile,

“Surprise,” 

Jorge laughed and rested a hand on her head as they started to walk down the hallway. Six let her smile fall a bit when her stomach churned at the touch. She didn’t let it disappear though, she kept it on her face as they walked. Aarons walked a few paces ahead of Jorge and Six next to Carter, babbling to him about the recent missions and patrols. 

“He likes to talk,” Jorge laughed.

“Yeah,” Six nodded. “He’s always been like this,” she nodded. “Talkative, cheerful, optimistic…” she named off. “He’s practically my brother so you know I hear the worst of it. His girl problems and shit.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“I say girl problems in the lightest way possible,” Six shook her head. “He has a fiancee,”

“Ah,” Jorge chuckled. “She’s a civilian?”

“ODST actually,” 

“Hm,” Six laughed at Jorge’s shocked face. 

“Her name is Zoe Anders, she is a wonderful person. Not sure where she is right now,”

“I imagine she’s probably heading our way.” Jorge admitted, “What with the Covenant deciding to pay us a visit and all.”

“Maybe,” Six sighed. “More people for Jaxon to worry about.”

“Hey,” Jorge looked down at her. “You’re soldiers, and Aarons is smart. He understands pretty deeply the concept of losing people,”

“Doesn’t make it any easier,” Six said quietly. “I mean I wouldn’t really know. I’ve lost people before and felt nothing but, I can’t imagine Jax dying.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll see to it the world burns before that happens.”

“You two are really that close?”

“Yes,” Six nodded. “He’s been with me since he was in boot camp. He made the move to become my friend while I was there training.” Six nodded side to side, “He was kind of annoying now that I think about it. He joined up with me during my morning run every day for almost two months, then would ask how the day before was every time, and every time I would ignore him. One morning I had a breakdown against the fence on the track and Jax saw me, walked over, and offered me a hand to stand up. So I hit him. And he took it. When we finally finished fighting, I screamed something like: ‘why won’t you just leave me alone?!’ and he responded with ‘because you looked lonely!’” Six smiled back on the thought. “I looked over him with a sort of confused and conflicted look and then started crying again. And even though he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, he hugged me and told me that everything would be okay. After that, I answered his questions, I ate with him in the cafeteria and ONI asked for him to be partnered with me. Now he’s my lil escort.” Six smiled forward at him, “He’s my best friend.”

“Ya know,” Jorge said, “It’s nice to see that you’re not a complete stone cold statue without any kind of emotion besides anger,” Six looked up at Jorge. “You scared me a bit, being such an unknown.”

“Jorge, you could punt me into the sun.”

“Well, you know what I mean.” Jorge looked back at her with a grin. Six couldn’t repress the smile that formed on her lips.

“I mean,” she paused for a moment. “Yeah I mean I guess I get it….” she said with a nod. 

“Carter says you haven’t seen much of your own file?”

“Nope,” Six confirmed. “Not recently. I know everything I need to and I don’t ask questions about it.” She said. “I mean...until now.”

“What’s that mean?”

“I got in contact with my old Agency yesterday,” Six explained. “I don’t know- I wanted to see if they’d be pulling me abruptly. They were hesitant to give me away in the first place. I think there was some original replacement for the team- can’t remember her name. I don’t know. Anyways,” Six sighed. “I wanted to see if they’d get scared and pull me after hearing the Covies touched down on Reach.”

“You don’t want to be here?”

“Yes! Wait I mean- no? Wait.” Six took a breath as Jorge raised a brow. “I want to be here.” she cleared her throat. “I want to learn more about all of you. I want to help kick the Covenant off Reach and then stick around to help rebuild afterward. This team just feels more…” what’s the word she was looking for here? She pressed her hand to her forehead, “Ya know?” she smiled weakly. Jorge laughed softly and nodded.

“I think I understand,” he said assuringly. “You’re not too good with speaking your emotions are you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Just a guess,” Jorge patted her shoulder before walking a few more steps ahead of her. She smiled slightly before jogging after the men, patting Aarons shoulder. Jax turned quickly and looked at her, taking the chance to talk to her. There was some collective cheering from Emile and Jun who saw her. Emile was on his feet, rubbing his hands together and walking over. He gently put a hand on her head and pulled her into the side of his armor with a happy explanation of the story Carter had told her earlier. He exaggerated a lot of it, or maybe Carter minimized his own story- Six was informed that the Commander was stressed either way. She shared a small smile with him over dinner when Kat walked over and took her seat next to him. 

“We’re happy to have another person sitting with us,” Jun told Aarons. “Gets kinda boring after awhile, same conversations over and over again.”

“I’m sure you’d have plenty to talk about, what with the Covies deciding that Reach is a good place to house their armies.”

“This is true,” Emile held up his fork. “Which reminds me Boss, I’ll have my report to you before 2700.”

“Good to hear it,” Carter nodded. “Kat why don’t you debrief,”

“I can do that,” Kat took a long swig of her water. “Tomorrow, we’re going to be going to SWORD Base. It’s a good ways across the ocean so prepare for a long fly. It’s going to be cold, I recommend bandanas under your helmets.”

“I don’t have one of those…” Six muttered to Emile.

“I have plenty, don’t worry about it.” Emile assured her. “Got a ton to clean my helmet, only use one of

them.”

“Convenient,” Six chuckled.

“I know right?” Emile snorted in return. They both received a scolding look from Jorge to be quiet. Emile 

repressed a laugh while Six got busy shoving more salad into her mouth.

“There will be plenty of ONI reps there, so play nice. Emile I’m looking at you.”

“Kat, you don’t have to call me out. We all know who you’re talking to.”

“What...what part of ONI?” Six asked hesitantly.

“Elaborate Lieutenant,”

“Nevermind ma’am,” Six looked at Aarons who gave her the look to calm down. Six found herself unable to focus on the rest of the meeting. She might be more screwed than she initially thought. She focused on pushing her food around her tray and roamed her tongue over her teeth time and time again. Lifting her head once Kat sat back down, she noted the Lieutenant Commander eyeing her before getting into some heated debate with Jun. Six placed her fork on her tray,

“I think I’m going to go check on my armor repairs,” Six said to Emile. “I’ll see you all in a bit.” 

“Sounds good,” Emile patted her good arm. “We’re meeting in the rec room in about an hour for a rest period. Might be the last chance we get. Jorge can teach you the basics of poker,”

“Noted,” Six smiled weakly.

“I’ll go with Six,” Carter stood. Six looked at the Commander with wide eyes flickering back to Jorge who slowly sunk back down onto the bench with pursed lips.

“It’s fine sir, I-” Carter gave her a look as if to say,  _ ‘I’m going,’.  _ “Alright,” she said simply, not bothering to argue. The walk down the hallway was long and silent. She stepped towards the door, “I still have no shoes so I’m running, feel free to walk after me.”

“I think I can keep up,” Carter said. “Don’t strain yourself Six,”

“My back hurts not my legs, sir.” Six pushed open the door and started into a jog, taking long strides across the dirt. Carter was quick to follow after, she could hear his boots thudding in the dirt. She glanced briefly over her shoulder to see he was closer than she had initially expected. She huffed out a breath of cold air as she met the warehouse doors, shoving on it. Carter’s voice laughed as he helped her push it open. Ducking inside, they found only a few people inside working.

“Sir, ma’am,” a few of the troopers called.

“Hey,” Six sighed under her breath. 

“At ease, we’re here to check on armor fixes,” Carter assured them. Six nodded briefly to the Troopers before walking into the room of the SPARTAN armor. She let her eyes gloss over the dark red armor that was settled on a table. Carter’s arm brushed hers as he walked to his own. 

“Did your armor get damaged…?”

“No,” Carter responded. “I just wanted to have it checked out before SWORD Base tomorrow, better safe than sorry.” he turned and looked at Six. “Which is something else I wanted to ask about.”

“Oh boy,”

“Heh,” Carter seemed to chuckle briefly. “No worries, it’s nothing that will get you into trouble. It’s about that Operation you mentioned. Crimson Infinity?” Six paused as her fingers lingered over her helmet, she took a breath. “I haven’t looked into it, so you don’t have to worry about that. I was actually wondering if you wanted me to. I figured I’d ask before I did any snooping.” Six turned slightly,

“You’re... _ asking _ ?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Carter nodded his head hesitantly. “Is that such an outlandish concept?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Six snorted, turning slightly and watching him for a moment pick up his undersuit. He probably was going to get ready for his own Patrol soon...She turned her back to him as he disappeared into the stall hidden closet.

“Not used to it?”

“No sir, I can’t say I am.” She called in return. 

“Drop the sir for ten seconds, Six,” he responded. “I’m coming to you as a fellow SPARTAN. You seemed concerned about it on the Pelican. That’s why I wanted to know if there was anything I should truly know about.” 

“There's...plenty Carter.” Six felt weird saying his real name aloud. Every time she said it, it felt weird. “I just don’t know if there is anything I can really do to soften the landing of the shit storm that is my past.” Six tossed her head side to side. 

“That bad huh?”

“Whatever you find sir- Carter,” she cleared her throat. “I’d prefer you keep it to...to yourself. Aarons and I have talked about the bits and pieces I’m most concerned about you finding out…” she turned slightly and watched him walk out in his undersuit.

“Help me with my arms?” he asked. Six nodded and walked over to his right side, waiting on him to sit down. “Whatever I find, will be kept on the DL. I can assure you of that. If you’re that concerned about it, there's probably a reason for it. Right?” he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Six didn’t respond for a few moments,   
“Yeah…” she said quietly with a slow nod. “There's a lot that goes into it if I’m honest. I’d tell you the whole story but ya know...rules. Regulations.” she looked at him briefly as she raised the metal plated shoulder pad to his shoulder. 

“Anything you can tell me?” Six thought it over for a moment. 

“Are you sure you wanna know?” Carter looked up at her comment. For the first time, Six held his eyes and didn’t feel nervous. She just felt...well? Nothing. She looked back to adjusting the piece of metal. “I killed my first man at the age of fifteen.” She saw his shoulder become stiff but continued, “He was some innie leader on an obscure colony. He’d been causing problems for nearby farmers and had been stealing and killing their young animals and children. They sent me in as a sort of...experiment. To see how I would perform under the pressure.”

“And how’d you do?”

“My performance was easily one of the best next to John-117’s apparently. Or so I’ve heard.” She explained. “I walked into the building dressed as an intern for his company. My disguise was that I was fresh out of college, looking for a job. Troopers followed in behind me to secure the lobby. I knew my face wouldn’t last long, I could hardly hold a smile.”

“Could?” Carter scoffed. Six rolled her eyes,

“Anyways, when you’re expecting some great weapon- most Insurrectionists think of a man. Tall, dark, threatening, dark colors. Nobody ever expects a girl in a bright red dress.” Six nodded, “I’ve said it plenty of times- and I’ll continue to say it. I will always have the upper hand for nobody knowing my identity. As I walked into the office, the man seemed cheerful enough. I wasn’t particularly threatened. We sat down and started the interview and soon enough it was over. I walked around the other side of the desk to sign the contract and pulled my knife. I slit his throat without a second thought. He didn’t even have time to react. I watched him fall over in the chair...his blood got on my hands. So...you know what I did?” Six finished his forearm armor and looked at Carter who stared at her expectantly. “I wiped it on my dress. I just…” she wiped her hand on her pant leg. “Like it was just some minor inconvenience.”

Carter’s eyes followed her to his left side.

“Are you serious?”

“Mhm,” Six nodded. “I fell apart at a very young age. I’ve spent the last fourteen years getting my ass together. Newsflash, it hasn’t exactly worked out so well. I mean...I’ve got more feelings in my brain but that doesn’t mean much when you don’t understand them.”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Carter looked at her as she picked up the latch piece to his shoulder armor. 

“It’s just...complicated.” she tried to explain. “You’ll find the whole mission file if you look into OPIC.” Six told him, avoiding his eyes. “I am trying to...to exploit my humanity on this team sir. You’ll have to be patient with me.”

“I figured…” Carter said quietly. He gently placed a hand on her wrist, “Six you weren’t planning on letting that Insurrectionist live were you?” Six examined his face- she couldn’t read what was happening behind his icy blue eyes. It was a complete unknown. An unknown she’d have to jump into if she planned on surviving what SWORD would bring. She made eye contact with Carter and said,

“He was never going to see the light of day again. With or without my help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! THANKS FOR 200 HITS!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry for any typos that have been made, I hope to go back after the book is completed and fix up some certain areas but - look on the brightside! At least its another chapter right?


	9. Don't Fall On Your Sword

_**NINE. DON'T FALL ON YOUR SWORD** _

**_Planet Reach_ _  
__Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz_ _  
__July 26, 2552_ _  
__12:04 hours_ **

Six admitted to the team moments earlier that she had never been fond of flying over water which earned her a seat to herself and an endless amount of teasing from Jun and Emile. She sat in the center between two different seats so she didn’t have to look directly down at the ocean beneath them. Though, the idea of it being below them still haunted her. “So heights are no issue. You have no fear of crashing into the ground, likely dying- but the idea of crashing into water where the chance of death is more unlikely, scares you more?” Emile had asked her.

“Screw off.” had been her response.

Now, they were nearing Sword Base. She could see the building's architecture in the distance.

“Be advised, kilo-three and kilo-three-four, your current LZ is too hot.” a voice says over COM. It didn’t need to be said, Six figured it out that it was Sword Base Control. She looked up at Jorge and Jun, who sat across from her. Jorge nodded to her and looked over at the other Falcon where Carter, Kat and Emile were.

“Roger that. Dot, standby to receive and respond.” Carter stated.

“Sword Base. There's a hundred other Bases that the Covies could’ve gone after. Why this one?” Emile piped up.

“Must be something they want.” Kat stated, clicking the data crystal into a data pad she held and typing something. Six lifted a brow but didn’t say anything. Six had no interest in returning to an ONI base...she had been in enough of them to last her a lifetime.

“Here? Doubtful. Unless it's underground. That's where bases like these usually store their sketchy stuff.” Six mumbled.

“She speaks.” Jun teased.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying not to throw up in my helmet as we cross an ocean that could swallow me whole.” Six rolled her eyes.

“So dramatic.” Emile taunted.

“I’m going to break your neck,” she pointed to Emile who laughed and then to Jun, “and your kneecaps.”

“I’d like to see you try Little Red.” Emile taunted.

“Challenge accepted.”

“Alright, you three. Enough.” Carter warned that resulted in the three Spartans chuckling a little. Six looked back to Carter across from her and shifted slightly. The long talk they’d had yesterday was kind of relieving. More than she cared to admit at least. He was for upfront about his thoughts on her past but he never seemed threatened by her. He said he’d look into it, after SWORD Base but a part of Six felt like she should’ve come clean about her hyper lethality. And...the accident. She was stressing herself senselessly.

“Commander,” Dot spoke, causing Six to jump a little. She had rarely ever worked with an AI so hearing one in her ears every now and again tended to set off her nerves, especially when she wasn’t particularly zoned into the world around her. “The Coordinates have been received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base."

“Great.” Kat sighed.

“AA guns are what we’re after though, right?” Six asked.

“Yes. Think you can handle them Noble Six?” Kat questioned.

“I believe I can, yes ma’am.” Six responded shortly. Six peered out of the falcon and her jaw slacked slightly at the sight of the covenant cruiser. The damn thing was huge. “Holy shi…” her voice faded off.

“Alright people, looks like we’re stuck with that ship for the time being.” Carter stated clearly. “Right now, our goal needs to be on the hostile infantry. The troopers in the courtyard are getting slaughtered.” The Falcons made a clean sweep over the courtyard. “Kat, Six. You two are out here. Emile and Jorge, you're up next. Get prepped.” Carter ordered.

“Roger that, we’re your strike team.” Kat commented.

“Affirmative sir.” Six stood to her feet and with the chopper hovering about ten feet above the ground, she jumped off, Kat landing next to her. She looked up at the choppers, watching them fly off.

“Good luck you two.” Carter's voice said over the COMS. Six was just glad they had all made it over the open water. That was her dose of good luck for the day, she would willingly take it.

“Alright Six, shall we?” Kat nodded to her.

“We shall.” Six unclipped her shotgun from her back and looked ahead where Grunts had taken notice of them. Six nodded to Kat- “Flank right. There's an Elite up there, be careful.” Six nodded to the other woman.

“Meet at the far end.”

“Yes ma’am.” Six nodded. She took off in a sprint, cocking her shotgun and head shooting three grunts who were running down the center. She heard the shell clatter against the ground every time she fired and slowly got a rhythm with the weapon in her hand. She saw two marines ahead of her and whistled for their attention.

“Spartan!” one of them gasped.

“Fall behind me, there's a medkit back there. I’ll cover you. Make it quick.” Six confirmed. The troopers fell behind her and she wasted no time firing off at two jackals that screeched and started towards her. She aimed for their hands, causing their shields to drop. She fired rounds into their sides until they dropped dead. Six nodded, pleased with her work.

She shouted a little when a sparkling plasma narrowly missed her head had she not hit the deck. She took a breath and poked her head up slightly, seeing an ultra elite in white armor as well as another one in yellow. She swore under her breath and stood, hunched over. She grabbed her shotgun off the ground and ran, still hunched over to the other side. She slid and fired shots into three skirmishers who had been attacking the troopers below them.

She smirked a little upon seeing a sniper rifle. She tossed her shotgun down and snatched up the rifle and crouched.

“Kat we’ve got two heavily armored Elites ahead of us. I’ve got a rifle.”

“Good. Take them out Six. I’m gonna make my way down the ramp with some troopers to clear a path. Join us when you get the chance.” Kat informed. “Group up on me!”

“Got it.” Six settled in a kneeling position, peering through the scope and stared down the elite whose focus was trained on her Lieutenant Commander. She aimed and fired three shots before ducking down. The Elite roared and obviously, she had gained both of the large alien's attention.

The blast of plasma that seared her undersuit confirmed that she had pissed them off. She laughed a little before chucking a grenade over her head, hearing it explode and the _swoosh_ of shields being taken down.

She jumped to her feet and fired off more rounds from the sniper until she had to reload. By the time she did have to reload, one Elite was down which just left the heavily armed alien left. She gasped, once again, narrowly missing the shot from the Elite’s gun. She clung to the floor for a moment before reorganizing her plan. This wasn’t an Elite she could take on from afar.

Six tossed the sniper rifle to the side and snatched her shotgun off the ground. She reloaded and waited for a few seconds before grabbing the edge of the railing and maneuvering her body over it in a quick and agile fashion. She slid down the closed doors, firing off bullets at the elite. It roared in objection and tried to fire at her.

It couldn’t get a lock, she was too fast for it. She swore under her breath and glared angrily through her visor as if the look would shoot the alien down where it stood. But it kept moving, so did she. She gripped her fists and snatched her knife out of its sheath. She ducked under its swing for her when it roared and went to hit her. She took a breath quickly and held it until she had sunk her knife into the Elite’s side. She took a swift kick and knocked it into a military barrier. The barrier and elite fell backward.

Six stared for a second just to make sure the Elite was dead before she went to retrieve her knife. She got on the COM-

“Sword Control, the courtyard is cleared. Please acknowledge?” Six read to Sword Control.

“SPARTANs, head to the main gate east of your position.” Sword Control responded. Six jogged down the ramp and saw Kat load a skirmisher’s head with lead before waving Six over. Six swung her arms at her sides, breaking into a run.

“Lost three of the troopers, majority of them are okay though.” Kat nodded to Six before leading the red armored Spartan through the gate. Six took this opportunity to reload her shotgun when Kat spoke up-

“Sword Control, I see a target locator. Any artillery in the area?” Kat asked.

“Limited but we can prioritize whatever you need ma’am.” Sword Control bounced back.

“Care to do the honors Six?”

“If you really don’t want to, sure.” Six chucked her pistol to a trooper before walking to the case along the lining of the wall and picked up the target locator. She shifted it between her hands to get a feel of the handle. She lifted her head as the gate began to slowly open in front of the two Spartans. A warthog’s engine hummed a little ways away.

“3 Echo 57 heading back to base, but we’ve got enemy tangos on our six. How copy?” She watched the vehicle come into view only to be blown to bits as two Wraiths swung into view. Six swore loudly and ran to cover, a large cannon nearly wiping out both her and Kat.

“I need cover in order to line up shots!” Six called over the COM. “The locator will be off if I’m getting shot at!” 

“We’ll create a diversion ma’am, just get these damn things off us!” A trooper informed. Six sprinted to a large cover and ducked a little when a cannon fire hit the rock, shaking the ground. The ground continued to shake violently when a distant AA gun fired off. She poked her head around the side of the rock as a trooper team fired on the Wraiths, ducking in and out behind rock barriers.

Six threw her hand out and held down the trigger of the locator, watching the screen to ensure that the location was surrounding the two large wraiths that were now firing on the troopers.

“Confirm location, lieutenant?” Artillery commed in.

“B312 confirmed. Fire.” Six nodded curtly.

“Hard copy ma’am, target locked...firing.”

“TAKE COVER!” Kat shouted, tackling a trooper behind a rock. Six hunched down, clipping the locator to her thigh and snatching her shotgun off her back. She pressed her back to the rock when the deafening sound of explosions could be heard behind the rock. There was a loud whine from the covenant vehicle, which only made Six smile. She poked her head around the rock and stepped out seeing both Wraiths burning.

“HELL YEAH!” A marine nearby yelled.

“HOW YOU LIKE THAT YOU SONS-A-BITCHES!” another chanted before nodding for some troopers to fall back to the gates.

“Outstanding as usual Noble Six.” Kat walked over, clipping her magnum to her thigh and pulling off her dmr from her back.

“Yeah, well, I try.” Six nodded to Kat. Kat nodded and looked up, Six followed her eyes.

“Pelican inbound with transport.” Six nodded.

“Spartans, the old Farragut Station has its own comms array that should bring you back online with command. Airview Base has an anti-air battery that will help clear the skies.”

“AA gun is to the west. Comms array to the east. Let's roll.” Kat nodded. “Try not to crash the vehicle, yeah?”

“Ugh, don’t even get me started.” Six scoffed. She hopped into the driver's seat. She put the car into gear, waited for Kat to jump in and a trooper to control the gun on the back before saying, “You guys may wanna hold onto something.” She sped off to the west.

“AA gun, good thinking.” Kat nodded. “Watch our front, tangos.”

Six pressed the gas as they sped through a low lake. A ghost pounded their vehicle with pellets and raced after them, the trooper used the gun of the warthog to shoot down the hovering alien craft. When Six heard the successful explosion of the ghost, she swerved into the large open area where two bases sat. She drove into the low lake nearby and hopped out. 

“I’m heading for the Controls! Cover me!” Six pulled her shotgun off her back before swinging out of the warthog. She cocked her gun and ran inside, ducking under the abrupt swing from an Elite. She ran to the doorway and swung out of it, rushing up the steps. She stopped when she saw another Elite in front of the control panels. It hadn’t noticed she was there and was obviously occupied by Kat who was running around on the ground. 

Six ran up behind it and jumped up, planting her feet on the Elites hip armor and snapping its neck harshly to the side. The alien groaned and fell limp, leaving Six standing over its corpse. She nudged it to the side with her foot and accessed the terminal to bring the gun online. She whipped around when she heard an Elite roar.

“I swear to God, these things have it out for me.” Six mumbled firing off a shot from her gun before turning. She sucked in a breath- the roof was closer to the ground than it looked. She bailed. Six maneuvered her body over the railing and dropped down onto a Grunt who squealed. She looked down at her now blood coated feet and a disgusted look rolled over her face. 

She dropped and rolled out of the way of a needler rifle and ran to the other small base, racing up the stairs. She could see the Skirmisher sniping from where she was now. She cocked her shotgun and aimed- no...the bullets were sporadic. Not meant for long range fighting.

Six set down her shotgun and looked around for something...a rifled weapon. Most bases like these had them laying everywhere. She spotted one and grinned, rolling to it. She snatched the DMR up off of the ground and returned to her spot, aiming.

“Firing on the snipers on the hill. Target in Marine.” Six ordered the trooper who was still attached to the warthog. “Be careful.”

“Yes ma’am.” Six began to pick off the jackals and the skirmishers that were firing Kat who was handling a hoard of grunts and an elite on her own.

“Let me know if you need help Noble Two.” Six commed.

“I’ve got it Six, thank you.” was the response she got. Six shrugged her shoulders and aimed again. By the time the hostiles were dead, so was the marine that had attached to the warthog.

“We’ve got a casualty near the Anti-Air Battery.” Kat commed. “Trooper.”

“Acknowledged. Pelican is sending over some new mobile firepower.” Sword Control confirmed.

“Thanks.” Six nodded, crossing her arms and picking up her shotgun again. She walked up next to Kat who pulled the Marine from the water and set him on the back of the warthog. Six eyed a pelican that swooped over them and slowed a good distance ahead. She smiled a little and nodded to Kat. The two walked to the new warthog with a stronger gun on the back. Six hopped in the driver’s seat and waited for Kat to get in the passenger's seat before she sped off. 

“Next location coordinates are plotted and sent to you Six,” Kat informed. Six glanced at the motion tracker in the far right of her visor. She noted the arrow and followed it. She swerved the warthog to avoid narrow firefights and glanced to the back where the new trooper was taking out hostiles that approached them. 

“So our next goal is getting that Comms Array back up, yeah?” She questioned.

“Yes. It takes priority now.” Kat nodded. “Let's hope it has a generator.” Six laughed a little and glanced to the side. She turned corners and followed a long trail until they came upon a small valley off the coast with two run-down houses with radio towers sat on the top of each. Six got out of the vehicle carefully and looked around. It was too quiet. She sprinted into the nearby building and looked around the room. 

Medkits, guns, grenades...no Covies though. 

“Take a look for a generator, Six.” Kat said. 

“Okay.” Six glanced around and saw an orange button with ‘generator’ in bold lettering above it. She tilted her head in a sideways nod. “Think I found it.” she spoke up, pressing the button. That's when the plasma grenade hit the ground next to her. “SHIT!” Six yelled making a break for the balcony, feeling only the searing heat from the grenade. She whipped off her gun and cocked it before running back in shooting down Grunts that ran in screaming. 

She heard Kat drive down into the main valley and start having the trooper fire off shots at a red covenant vehicle that looked like a smaller and red version of a wraith. 

“Kat- keep those bastards busy. I’ll find the comms array.” Six ordered as she evacuated the building, heading for the one across the valley.

“Good work. It should be up high. I’ll do what I can.” Kat responded. Six took a short breath before she sprinted across the valley area. She slipped under a needler and took a plasma to the side, taking down her shields. She swore and pumped her arms at her sides to speed up and launch her forward a bit more. 

She took a swift turn into the other abandoned building and looked around. No Covies on the bottom floor but she could hear Skirmishers whining and squawking above her. She cocked her gun again and slowly walked up the stairs. She received almost immediate fire. She gasped, earning a few needles to her chest plate. She ducked out of the way of a fourth shot before she raised her gun and fired off some shots. She aimed for the head and watched the aliens fall.

Six stepped over their bodies and quickly climbed the stairs, just in time to see Kat and the trooper take care of the red covie vehicle. She ran up the stairs and shot down another skirmisher. 

“All contacts neutralized. Did you find that Comms Array Noble Six?” Kat asked.

“Yeah, turning it on right now.” Six pulled up the main menu and pressed in a few notices to reset the array. She looked down at Kat for confirmation when Carter’s voice came over the comm-

“Noble Strike Team, this is Noble Leader. We need you back at Sword Base ASAP. We’ve got a little bit of a problem.”

“Define problem Noble Leader.” Six chimed in.

“Hunters dropped in behind us,” Carter stated.

“On our way Commander. Six let's go.” Kat called. Six raced down to the lower floor and jumped through a broken window as a shortcut. She ran to the side of the warthog and nodded for Kat to get in the passenger seat.

“No offense intended ma’am, I just don’t get to drive often. You can the next time we get stuck together.” Six chuckled.

“I will hold you to that.” Kat scoffed. Six put the warthog into gear before she swerved the vehicle around and drove towards Sword Base again. 

“Good work Spartans, return to sword base. We’ll let your team know when you’re inbound.” Sword Control confirmed.

“Noble, be advised. Covenant Corvette is moving into position. Kat, Six: get here quick. We need you inside.” Carter ordered.

“Commander, the vehicle cannot fly. I’m trying my best. Not to mention we have Hunters to deal with.” Six said. “You’ll have to hold your own for a few minutes.” Six assured him. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll trust you on it.” Carter retorted to Six, making her smile a little. A smile she bit down again the second she realized she was doing it. Six swerved up in front of the gate. She jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the passcode entry of the large grey area. 

“Covering!” Kat confirmed. Six dialed in the code for the gates to reopen for the Spartans. Six turned and fired on any covenant that was slowly moving in on them. She fell back behind the gate, her heart pounding against her ribcage. The gate slammed shut behind them. 

“Hey, ladies- we’re stalled in the tower atrium. Kat, where are you?” Jun called.

“We just came through the gate. We are on our way now.” Kat confirmed.

“Courtyard is reoccupied!” Six informed moving up, shooting down covies that ran at them. Kat walked up beside them, firing over and over again. The two Spartans continued to shoot down their alien opponents until they breached the other side. Six rolled to the side when a large flaming green ball came spiraling at her and Kat. Kat ducked down behind a barrier. “Shit.” Six swore.

“Alright. Here’s how we’ll handle this- aim for the back. Use grenades.” Kat inquired. Six nodded and stumbled into one side of the gate while Kat took the other side. The Lieutenant Commander sprinted ahead of Six to distract the large aliens as Six gathered grenades out of a rack. She clipped them to her belt, taking a few breaths.

 _‘Have to use these wisely,’_ she thought to herself. _‘Only have three of them.’_ She rolled behind a barrier while the two Hunters were focused on Kat. They were too much for her to handle- she was ducked behind a wall. Six ran out of her cover and fired a shot at one of the Hunters back. 

“HEY UGLY!” she yelled. “OVER HERE!” She waved her arm. The Hunters both roared and the one Six had fired on, ran at her, ready to throttle her to the side. Six shrieked a little and rolled out of the way just in time. She slid on her feet and held her shotgun barrel up. She ran at the Hunter and continued to fire just under its shell. She took enough shots to where the Hunter’s shell fell off its back, scattering its needles everywhere. Six dodged a large green blast and while the Hunter recovered to see whether it hit her or not, she raced behind it. Six used every bit of strength in her body to jump up and dig her feet into the alien's sides. She hooked a grenade pin on her belt and pulled. Like it was an instinct, she shoved it into the Aliens back and backflipped from her position.

As she landed in a kneeled position, she was sprayed with bright orange blood. She took a breath and looked over her shoulder to see Kat who was walking over.

“You certainly don’t know how to get a job done clean, do you?” Kat asked.

“Can’t say it's in my vocabulary, no.” 

“Well, I guess it's good to know for future reference,” Kat said, Six didn’t have to see her face to know that she rolled her eyes. “Let’s get to the atrium Lieutenant. We have to go through security, from the scale of this place, I assume there's an elevator. Think you can activate it? Seeing as this is a place you likely have heard about?”

“My past with ONI doesn’t define my existence ma’am. So, yes, I am well aware of how to use a damn elevator.” Six scoffed as she clipped her gun to her back and walked up a short flight of stairs into a small office area. She walked over to an elevator and pressed the button. Once the doors opened, the two spartan women stepped inside.

Six leaned back some and observed the doors carefully; Kat clipped her magnum to her thigh when a violent explosion rocked the elevator, sending the two women stumbling. Six grabbed onto a rail of the elevator and caught herself before she hit the ground while Kat leaned against the wall with both hands. 

“Corvettes hitting this place hard,” Emile commented over the comms.

“No shit.” Six said through a high pitched breath. 

“Where is our orbital support?” Kat snapped. “Got to be four platforms that could take that thing out with a single MAC round.”

“It's a bit more complex than that Kat, you know that,” Carter stated.

“I suppose, but my point still stands,” Kat responded. 

“And risk damaging the base beyond it? N-” white static-filled Carter’s end of the comm.

“ASSIST!” Jorge’s voice filled in.

“DAMMIT-COVER ME!” Carter’s voice demanded before falling silent.

“Commander?” Kat asked quickly. When there was only white static. Six narrowed her eyes,

“Sir?” no response. “Carter.” still no response. Six noticed Kat’s metal hand, ball into a fist. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she ran out. Six was quick on her heels.

“Welcome to the Office of Naval Intelligence. An ONI representative will meet you shortly.” The automated system said clearly. Six winced at the voice, it was so familiar that it was kind of eerie. 

“I doubt that _very_ much.” Kat breathed as she walked through the large open hallway. Six walked across the long scanner and felt nostalgia come back. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant, you have been cleared for access.” The automated system confirmed.

“Just how big were you in ONI that even the automated system knows you?”

“That's classified.” Six excused. A grunts scream caught their attention and ran towards them- Six moved to unclip her shotgun but Kat was faster. She whipped out her magnum and shot the Grunt square in the face. 

“Yes...Of course, it is.” Kat responded sharply as she walked ahead. Six followed hesitantly, unclipping her shotgun and holding it between her two hands. Kat walked to a door that swung open to Carter ducking behind a barrier as a tall elite swung its energy sword at him. Kat ran in and began firing. Six was swift to follow and began firing to help get the heat off the Commander. 

“Nice of you to join the party! Thought the Hunters had eaten you!” Jorge called as Six joined her partner, firing off several rounds at some grunts that were flanking him.

“Unfortunately not, however, I probably have some of its stomach acids on my armor. So...ya know. Gross.” 

“Hngh...that definitely sounds less than fortunate,” Jorge confirmed.

“Right?”

“Hold it!” Jorge shouted as Covenant forces slowly retreated to the stairs. “Everybody move up!”

“Six!” Carter jogged up next to Jorge and her with Kat and Jun on either side of him.

“Yes sir?”

“Good to see you’re still alive.” He said.

“Could say the same to you, Commander.” Six smiled a little. 

“Well, we’re at an ONI base- anything I should know before I hunt down your secrets and schemes?” He seemed to have a smirk in his voice. Six laughed a little and shook her head hesitantly. 

“Uh, no sir. I mean...you’ll know everything soon enough.” She thought for a second. Hyper Lethal...hyper lethal...hyper lethal...No. No. He couldn’t possibly find it out. He knew what he needed to...he seemed to be warming up to her. And Six to him. She couldn’t complain- a part of Carter was kind of comforting.

“You sure?” Six bit her lip and seemed to dance her feet to decide, “Antonia?” Six felt a shock through her body when he said her full name. “Are you sure?” Fuck it. 

“Actually sir there is something-”

“As touching as this is, I need some assistance up here!” He shouted. Jorge turned around when a loud screech occurred. The team readied their guns and all pointed up at the Covenant forces that were now crowding the bridges above them. 

“Six. Get upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure she gets there.”

“Sir this is important,” she grabbed a hold of his wrist. Carter looked down at Six and placed his free hand 

to her shoulder. 

“Whatever it is Six if you’ve kept it locked up for this long? I think it can wait for a bit.”

“Not if it means losing your trust sir, no.”

“You simply saying that goes to show that I have no reason to doubt you.” He told her. “Get up there and help him. We’ll talk afterward. Jorge, get her up there. I don’t care if you have to drag her.”

“Got it, sir.” Jorge patted Six’s shoulder. 

“What about you three?” Six interrupted, shoving Jorge’s handoff. 

“You are relentless Six,” Carter laughed out peppering some Elites with bullets.

“Don’t argue and just go ahead Six. We’ll be fine.” Jun ensured her. Six hesitantly nodded before racing up the ramp with Jorge following quickly. She couldn’t say she didn’t try. Because she did. The number of covenant forces they met contact with was overwhelming for the first few minutes. Six slowly entered an office area that was torn apart. She glanced around it.

“God, this place is confusing.” She mumbled. She walked over and picked up a datapad, examining it. It was clearly broken so she tossed it aside and continued looking for a staircase to the final level. She heard a low growling behind her and by the time Jorge yelled and Six looked at her motion tracker- it was too late. She turned quickly and was met face to face with a tall elite general. The bastard snarled in her face and kicked her into the glass railing. 

Six gasped a breath of air as her body was flipped over the metal rodding of the rail and she grasped the edge of the level just in time. 

“SHITSHITSHIT!” She yelled. She was about five stories up, granted, a fall from this height would probably not do much damage but it would knock the air out of her and probably render her unconscious. She gripped the railing with her life and tried not to swing her legs. Her eyes flitted to the metal rail planted on the level’s edge. If she could just grab it...She shrieked as a rumble shook the base nearly shaking her off. 

“SIX!” Jun yelled.

“DAMMIT! SOMEONE GET HER!” Kat yelled. 

“WE’RE COMING UP-” Carter started to say when the tall Elite general went flying over and crushed some grunts when it hit the ground. Jorge reached over and grabbed Six’s wrists, pulling her up. He used one arm and quickly wrapped it around her waist before rolling her over the railing and setting her down.

“I’ve got her.” Jorge interrupted. “You alright there?” Jorge breathed out, stepping back.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I see that problem took care of itself,” Carter confirmed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Six took another breath.

“Corvettes gonna rip this base apart! Noble, what's the situation?” Sword Base Control questioned.

“I can’t do this on my own! I need another Spartan up here!” Emile demanded.

“Six, get up to the top floor and help Emile! We’ll come up and aid you from behind. Just focus on getting up there!” Carter ordered. Six didn’t question it and made a bolt to the end of the office where some troopers were waving their arms. Six swung around the corner and ran up the stairs as fast as she could with Jorge right behind her. She stumbled into a dark hallway and scooped up a rocket launcher laying on the ground.

She loaded it quickly and examined it briefly before she ran through two more doors to get to the outside. The Corvette floated over the top of the large lake that sat behind Sword Base. There was more firing and violent shaking causing Six to stumble a little. 

“Commander! This base will not survive another salvo from that Corvette! You need to take out those banshees!”

“Working on it! Six!” Carter drew out her name. 

“It's a work in progress Carter, give me ten to fifteen seconds to get situated!” Six snapped.

“We don’t have ten to fifteen seconds!”

“You want me to do this?!”

“Yes!”

“THEN SHUT UP!” Six shouted as she ran out onto the ripped apart balcony. She turned her attention up to Emile who shot down a banshee.

“Bout time you showed up.” he scolded.

“Yeah well, I got a bit held up.” Six snapped back aiming at a phantom that swooped down and dropped off two elites. Six watched them charge at her and Jorge- she took aim and fired a missile at the phantom before breaking into combat with the elites. Jorge fired off rounds and Six whipped out her knife. 

Then they disappeared.

“Dammit- they’re those cloaker bastards,” Jorge growled.

“Watch your motion trackers,” Emile warned. Six noticed a shimmering out of the corner of her eye and lunged, sticking her knife straight into the Elites neck. Blood poured down her hand before she ripped her hand back and then forward again, bringing the blade across its neck and flipping backward. She grabbed the rocket launcher off of the ground again and fell into a kneeled position, firing twice on the Phantom that began to hover above them again.

Two more cloaked elites hopped down and roared before vanishing. 

“That thing is smoking Six!” Emile called.

“I only have one rocket left!” Six responded, dodging a swing from an elite only for Jorge to pump the bastard full of lead. 

“Noted!” Emile said.

“Jorge, cover me! I’m taking the shot!” Six demanded. Jorge nodded curtly to her and ran up behind her to give her cover fire. Six took aim and fired her last rocket at the phantom before it blew to pieces. Debris rained down over them, and Six narrowly dodged a large chunk of purple metal before it crushed her. 

Instead, it crushed an Elite. The last one. 

“Yeah! Clear! That's how we get it done, Little Red!” Emile exclaimed over the comms. Six smiled a little and tossed the rocket launcher to the side. She dipped her head down and took her helmet off before whipping her head back up, her ponytail falling into place. She watched two longswords shoot out over the base.

“Noble Team, Longswords are inbound and ready to push. Orbital defense is standing by to take the shot.” Sword Base confirmed. She watched as the corvette attempted to speed away, failing miserably as the Longswords caught up with ease. They follow it a close distance before breaking off in a separate direction. A MAC round abruptly skewers the corvette which goes up in flames where it was hit and slowly blinks out of power.

It lost altitude rather quickly and crashed into the water below it. Six smiled successfully and rested her helmet under her arm. She was slightly startled when Jorge walked up next to her-

“Beautiful ain’t it?” He commented. “Someone should take a picture.” He pulled off his helmet and looked at her. “Nice work by the way.” He smiled down at Six and clapped her shoulder before looking out over the water again.

“Yeah, well...I aim to please.” Six shrugged with a smile. 

“Five, Six….Get down to the science wing, Doctor Halsey wants a debrief and Command’s saying were all hers.” Carter commed. Six’s heart sped up a little and she stiffened.

“Repeat, sounded like you said, Halsey,” Jorge said.

“I did.” Carter chuckled.

“Copy that, we’re on our way.” Jorge chuckled, turning around with Six and looking at her briefly. “Don’t need Command to tell me...been hers half my life,” Jorge said.

“Yeah, Spartan-II.” Six repeated quietly. 

“You alright Six? You look a bit pale.” Jorge frowned and examined her face.

“I’m...fine.” Six swallowed a lump in her throat. How bad could this possibly go?


	10. If She Breaks

_**TEN. IF SHE BREAKS** _

**_Planet Reach, Sword Base  
_ ** **_Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz  
_** **_July 26, 2552  
_ ** ****_14:29 hours_

Six took a few shallow breaths, walking slightly behind Jorge until they got to the Science Wing. Carter was front and center with Kat as his side. Jun and Emile were off to the side of the room. 

“I requested your assistance Commander, and do not need reports on events that occurred on my own doorstep.” Halsey snapped behind a large sheet of glass. Carter had a dull face and despite the way that Halsey was treating him, he remained calm and mature. An admirable skill. Six stood behind Jorge in hopes to not be noticed, earning a confused look from the taller Spartan. “What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement-”

Halsey looked up at Jorge and blinked, pausing mid-sentence.

“Jorge. Its been too long.” Halsey said clearly.

“Ma’am.” Jorge swallowed.

“What have you done with my armor?” Halsey chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

“Just some...additions I’ve made.” Jorge shifted.

“Indeed.” Halsey tilted her head to the side. “And the infamous Noble Six.” 

Six stiffened and swore under her breath, and pressed her helmet into her side.

“Um...it's a pleasure to meet you finally ma’am.”

“Yes, the team's new addition. ONI black op?

“I am...very happy to be a part of Noble Team now. They’ve treated me well.” She said quietly.

“I’m sure…” Halsey glanced the SPARTAN over. “I managed to get my hands on your file Noble Six. Having ONI clearance really gave me access to your whole file.”

“That's...interesting ma’am.” Six coughed. “Um...you can-”

“So much black ink.” Halsey crossed her arms and stepped towards the glass to get a better look at Six. Six looked to the ground and narrowed her eyes. “I took notice of a term that had been jotted in the notes, Commander- curious...have you realized that your Lieutenant has made entire militias disappear?”

Carter lifted a brow and cleared his throat.

“I can say I am aware ma’am. Six and I talked it over briefly. I’m going to be looking more into the subject soon.” Carter responded.

“Ma’am the Commander has seen my file I think-”

“Then I assume you’re familiar with the term ‘Hyper Lethal Vector’?” Halsey asked. Carter narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, looking at Six for a moment as if he was confused. He then realized and clenched his jaw before looking away. 

“Carter-” A brief scolding look from the Commander made Six shut her mouth immediately.

“I’m sorry ma’am, did you say ‘hyper lethal?’” Jorge repeated.

“Yes. It was in her Superiors notes, and as you know, there is only one other SPARTAN with that ranking.” Halsey cleared her throat.

“I think that's enough Doctor.” Six snapped finally. 

“Tell me Commander Carter, do you let all of your recruits talk back like this?” Halsey asked.

“Antonia, shut it.” Carter snapped loudly. Six clenched her fists tightly and stood down- he had finally put her in her place. Six bit her tongue and looked at the floor, her heart racing out of her chest. She wanted to leave. She wanted to hide away from all of this. She wasn't entirely sure what emotion filled her soul at the moment- embarrassment? Shame? Guilt?

Six looked up to Jorge who stared at the glass in disbelief. He pursed his lips tightly and didn't return the look to Six. He stepped forward...away from her. Six pulled on her helmet quickly and clenched her jaw tightly. 

“Sir this is what I needed to tell you about…” Carter looked at her once again, his face softened slightly. “Just...give me a chance to explain myself.” His eyes turned from her to Halsey then back to her.

“We’ll talk about it after this Lieutenant,” He cleared his throat.“Let's...return to what we were talking about.” Carter said finally.

“Indeed.” Halsey watched Six for another second before looking at Carter. “Visegrad Relay. Its data center was home to one of my xeno-archelogist, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death?”

“If he was a civilian male in his mid-sixties, he died with a Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen.” Carter said clearly, his voice a bit lower and distressed than before.

“Elites then?”

“They engaged us as well.” Jorge spoke up. “It was just, uh, just after we found your scientists daughter, ma’am. She was hiding in the-” Halsey cut him off and Jorge’s face went a faint pink when she silenced him. He took a few steps back when she said-

“Irrelevant. The Elites, tell me more about them.” Halsey cleared her throat. Six spared Jorge a small smile when he glanced at her. He was such a kind man given his past...he stood up straighter. 

“Three. Zealot class. One got by us. The Leader by the looks of him.” Jorge says.

“Zealots?” Halsey narrowed her eyes. “You're certain?”

“Well, Six got a face full of one. Better her to ask than me but their armor configuration matched.” Jorge said.

“Shield strength too.” Six commented.

“I gave the order not to pursue.” Carter interrupted. “Our primary objective was to get the station’s relay back online.” 

“Your primary objective?” Halsey scoffed. “Commander, are you a puppet or a spartan?” Halsey snapped. Jun and Emile both shook their heads in shock and looked up at Halsey before turning their heads to Carter who had stiffened his body to not respond.

“Ma’am, he isn’t... _him_.” Jorge snapped back. “He is not a lone Spartan, he is a Commander under a Colonel. He follows orders.” 

Six knew who he meant. 

“Ma’am?” Carter finally spoke up. Halsey gave Jorge a short scolding look and looked back to Carter.

“There are those at ONI who...basically believe that the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion.” Six interrupted. “Most of them are Zealots.” She glanced at the Commander who watched her carefully, nodding his approval before looking back to Halsey who nodded. 

“How do you know?” Halsey asked, looking at Six as though she distrusted her.

“I worked in a small agency who investigated small Covenant Operations ma’am. I’ve had to take down my fair share.” Six said quietly with a sneer to her voice. “But then again, they didn’t surprise me and I never ended up underneath one.” She said.

“Well, she is correct. All survivor accounts suggest that these teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot Class. No doubt they came to that station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there...and you let them get away.” Halsey glared.

“Data retrieval was not a direct command. Even if we had known, we had other, more urgent matters to attend to.” Carter lashed back in the most passive tone ever. His glare probably could’ve shattered Six’s helmet visor. He was pissed, but he wasn’t going to let it completely show.

“Like warning the Planet.” Kat spoke up finally. Halsey eyed Kat with a stern glare before speaking again-

“Professor Sorvad’s final entry in his field notes made reference to a ‘latchkey discovery’. Latchkey. Not a term he would use lightly.” Halsey stood up straight. “So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander _stole_ contains it.” 

Kat leaned back a little and made a popping sound with her mouth, and eyed Halsey with a glare. 

“Kat?” Carter lifted a brow.

“Before you ask, I was alerted the moment that you attempted to access its contents. As I am with _any_ unauthorized tap.” Halsey said. Kat walked over and gave Halsey a disgusted look before dropping the module into a container which Halsey pulled through and snatched the data crystal out of.

“That data is classified on Tier One. I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work.” Halsey snipped.

“Perhaps you’d like to join her.” Carter spoke up. Halsey’s head snapped up-

“...I’m sorry?”

“We’re currently under an emergency planetary directive, Winter Contingency? I’m sure you’re familiar with it. As well as the punishment for civilian interference with Spartan Deployment.” Carter said sternly.

“Are you threatening me Commander?” Halsey chuckled in disbelief. 

“Just making a reading suggestion ma’am.” Carter said.

“Yes well, I’m going to ask you to leave your Lieutenant with me for a moment more Commander, I have a few questions for her.” Halsey said.

“Six.” Carter nodded to her proceeding to lead the rest of the team out. Jorge brushed past the Lieutenant. He didn't say a word, turning his attention to Halsey.

“Ma’am-” Jorge gave Halsey a sympathetic look. Halsey didn’t even bother to glance at him and examined the module.

“That will be all Jorge.” She said. 

“Do you have a problem with me Doctor-”

“You’d do best to hold your tongue Lieutenant.” Halsey snapped. Six raised the side of her lip in a disgusted glare. “You aren’t one of my Spartans. I only recently found out about the Spartan III project- and to be completely honest; I’m not fond of any of you. Especially you.”

“And why is that?”

“You’re a carbon copy of one of my greatest achievements.”

“What? Your damn pet project?” Six scoffed. “You’re wrong.”

“Do not call him that.”

“I dare you to tell me that I’m wrong.” Six challenged. “The Chief seems to be able to pull his ass out of the fire with ease- something I am very incapable of doing. Not even an hour ago I was hanging of fthe ledge of the fifth floor of the building. People tend to get hurt around me, or worse. I am not exactly the luckiest person to exist.”

Halsey examined Six.

“So nobody on your new team knew?”

“No. And I was hoping to keep it that way, seeing as I just got on better terms with my Commander. Your little vent destroyed that. He and I were going to have some time to talk it over. So, thanks for that.”

“Well, you should know that you were sent to Noble to assist them. Not make friends.” Halsey responded. Six looked down at the ground. There was that phrase again. “It doesn’t surprise me that Jorge has taken a liking to you. He had a friend during his Spartan II training that was very similar to you. Or what I’ve read. She was likable though. Her leaders tended to trust her. Though, I can see this is clearly not the case for you.” Halsey said.

"Shut. Up. Carter- the Commander does trust me. It’s not your place to make those kind of declarations. Last I checked, you were the individual that kidnapped children from their beds and threw them into the program that made them into monsters." Six snapped. "You can dislike me all you want to Doctor- quite frankly, I don't give a damn." Six approached the glass. "I am not like your little pet. I'm not ONI's lap dog. I never will be." she sneered. "I am a human being. Not a machine. I don't need programs to function. Not anymore." Halsey didn't respond and instead kept a glowering look on her face.“I think we’re done here.” Six sneered.

"You're right Six. You're unfortunately the epitome of human nature. Chief respects his superiors and knows when to keep his mouth shut. Unlike you. All you are Lieutenant is a bad mouthing, temperamental little girl who never learned when it was time to grow up." Six stopped in her tracks and bit down on her lip. 

“You don't know what you're talking about. I grew up too fast, and it ruined me." Six turned her back and walked out of the room without another word to Halsey. She stepped into the long hallway and saw a trooper gesturing her to come forward. Six walked over, pulling her helmet off.

"You can drop your gear in the far left conference room ma'am," he informed her. Six nodded and pushed through the crowd, walking into the conference room. It was quiet despite the team all being gathered into one area. Emile set his helmet on the table and ran a hand over his face. His dark eyes scanned her when she set her helmet on the table as well. She stuck her knife upright in it, and started unclipping her heavy upper body armor. She set her arms armor onto the table and with a lot of trouble, unclipped the chestplate.

"Six," Jun was the first to speak up. "What she said...what does that even mean?" he asked her.

"It means our Lieutenant is a killer." Kat spoke up, looking at Six. "And a very good one at that." Kat threw her tablet onto the table. Six looked over the screen- it was her file. Unblocked. Uncensored. "No need to read it. I will do it." Kat said. "Since she would rather us find out on our own terms." 

"We're all killers Kat, what's your point."

"It means she is one of the deadliest humans in the galaxy. Thousands of Insurrection's blood are on her hands." Jorge said. "I assume some Covenant too?" he asked without looking at her. 

"I..." Six started but her voice failed her. She looked up at her team. "I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't say anything because I just…” she looked at Carter. “I was going to tell you. I was going to- I just wasn’t sure when the right time was. I’ve never been good at timing-”

“You should’ve said something yesterday, Six.” Carter said lowly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How do you explain something like this?!” Six scoffed, a dreadful laugh seeping through her teeth. 

“You’re right. It’s on me.” Carter snapped. “I should’ve known about this.”

"You make it sound like I'm some damn monster!" Six shouted. The team fell silent and Six's eyes widened. She looked at Jorge who furrowed his brows at Carter but didn't say anything. She slammed her fist on the table before quickly turning on her heel and leaving the room. She shoved through groups of marines and got about halfway when she heard Carter-

“Six.” Carter called. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Six brushed him off and continued on her walk through the busy crowd of ONI officials and marines. “Lieutenant, stop. That’s an order.” Six wanted her feet to keep moving but they stopped- as though it was instinct. As if it was programmed. So much for what she told Halsey. She went to walk again when he eventually caught up- and she realized that she had missed her chance.

She didn’t bother looking at him. Six had seen the look on his face when they were in the room with Halsey. She knew what he was thinking. How could she not tell him this? He had a right to know. But what really formed the pit in her stomach was the look on Jorge’s face. To him? She was just a bad memory. Something from his childhood that he could never wipe away.

“What?” she raged, when he stopped. She whipped around and found herself face to face with the Commander- closer than she had hoped. His blue eyes were full of some emotion that Six couldn’t quite place.

“Entrance, now.” he pointed to the doors, he clenched his jaw for a moment before hissing in a short whisper- “It wasn’t a request, or a suggestion.” he ensured. Six didn’t move, she watched him walk to the entrance of the plaza, disappearing behind doors, with her helmet. She had never felt herself wanting that stupid face cover more than she wanted it right now. She glanced around at the few people who had witnessed the small argument. 

Her eyes flooded with well deserved humiliation- their thoughts probably translated to: ‘who the hell is she, to talk back to her Commanding Officer?’ Halsey was right. She was just some bad-mouthing temper with no respect for Command or its Orders. Six walked swiftly to the doors, they swished open and she looked to Carter as he threw his helmet onto the coffee table. When the doors hissed shut, she didn’t move from her place. She stood there, watching him pace the floor.

He drew a hand over his face before looking at her with glaring eyes- the way an adult would scold a child.

“Let’s get one thing straight here Lieutenant. I don’t give a damn what your opinion of me is. I don’t quite understand why you’ve suddenly got such a low opinion of me, but it isn’t going to fly. Not here.” he pointed at her. “I am your Commander, whether you like it or you don’t. I’m tired of your nonsense, Noble Six.”

Six swallowed and held his eyes, looking away now would be a sign of weakness. Which was something she couldn’t afford to show right now. 

“Why?” He asked aloud. Six finally drew up the confidence to look away- “HEY. No, here. Look, here!” he snapped his fingers. Six looked back at him with furrowed brows. “Why didn’t you say something? Hm?” he asked harshly. “You had plenty of chances, Noble Six, so why wait so long?”

“What happened to there being a good reason for me keeping it to myself?!”

“That was because I thought it was something _personal_! Not a damn ranking to demands you be returned to whatever hell you were tossed from!” he half shouted.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Oh, so now you’re asking for permission?” he snapped.

“Do I have it or not?” she snapped back.

“Hell- go for it.” Carter leaned against the wall, watching her. 

“I have numerous reasons that I didn’t say anything about my rank. My status.” She took a step forward and threw her arms out by her side. “For starters, Commander _Dear,_ it was none of your concern to begin with- Mister ‘even the parts the ONI sensors didn’t want me to’. If you couldn’t fucking see it, you didn’t need to. It’s classified intel that you had no need- no REASON to know about. It’s not even officially confirmed. It’s a hunch. I just...fall into all of the requirements.” she held up a second finger.

“Did you see the way Jorge looked at me when he heard that statement?” She snapped. “My new partner. To him? Now I’m just something from his past that he can’t wipe away. A stain, a mark.” she raged. “He grew up with a kid in the same rating I am and guess what? Now, that man disappears without giving any informant to his team- to the people who TRUST him. He may turn up dead one of these days, and it’ll be a god-damn mystery as to how he died because he doesn’t tell anyone.”

“Well Six, you are just a permanent stain on Jorge’s brain. But it’s not because of the rating.” Carter argued. “It's a lousy excuse-”

“Let me finish.” Six interrupted. “And I don’t want to go back to ONI.” she said. Carter’s eyes narrowed a bit as if he didn’t understand. But Six knew. She knew well, that he knew. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds-

“Elaborate.”

“Okay, I refuse to go back to ONI.” she corrected. “Commander-”

“Stop. Before we go any further, we need to adjust this conversation.” He told her. He sat down on the arm of the nearby sofa. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger- as if this whole issue was giving him a headache. He took a slow breath before he looked back up. “Carter.” he said. “I’m coming to you as a friend,”

“You’re _not_ my friend.”

“I’m trying to be.” Carter said shortly. Six was taken aback by the gesture. She looked down at the floor for a moment and stayed silent. “Call me Carter, drop the formalities. Two people, talking to each other.”

“Carter,” Six said, hating how much she preferred to say his name rather than ‘Commander’ or ‘sir’. “Carter- this is...this is all new to me.” She started, running a hand through her hair. “Si- sorry. Look, this...this is the first time I’ve been respected by a group of people in years. This is the first time people have worked with me and not stood five feet away because they were scared. This is the first time someone has offered to teach me how to play cards, or sat on a watch with me. This is the first time I’ve had more than one friend- people who want to be my friend. I’m not good at the whole…” she rolled her hands over each other. “Fluffy shit.”

“Typical spartans aren’t. But,” Carter nodded slowly. “When you go through enough with people, life or death situations that is. You risk their lives for hundreds of others, or they nearly lose yours...It comes into view that sometimes it’s better to be softer around the edges. Everything comes into perspective when you nearly lose people you care for.” he looked at her. “I know, trust me. I know…” he was talking about Catherine. 

Six tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach and continued-

“You don’t seem to understand. Let me explain, sir- Carter- sorry-”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Right. Carter,” she sighed and settled a hand on her hip. “I was raised...like this. To kill. To...to assassinate. To shoot a gun. To show no mercy.” Six began to pace, her eyes watching the floor. “The...the Operation I mentioned. Operation Crimson Infinity. They made me into a Hyper Lethal Vector intentionally. ONI already had data on a spawning vector, Chief is what? Ten, eleven years older than me? The subject...the subject was male. They needed research on how a female would react to being forced into Hyper Lethal development.” She looked at Carter who had a foot propped up on the arm of the sofa, his lower face in his hand. His eyes were trained on Six, taking in every word she said. 

“And…” she started again, swallowing the air that had built up in her throat. “And I responded exceptionally well during Beta. They pulled me to run more of their tests. Like I was some pet project and didn’t realize it until I was twenty-five. Now I’m thirty in November and still know only so much on this Operation Crimson Infinity.” She clenched her jaw tightly. “Carter…” she looked at him, her voice shaking more than she realized or accounted for. “Carter, the first time I killed someone? I was fifteen years old.” 

Carter lifted his head, staring at her. He kept the stern look on his face and kept his eyes on her. He looked like he wanted to speak, but he stayed silent. The Commander seemed to know she had more to say.

“You mentioned that yesterday...you explained it.”

“My reaction? I cut his throat. I watched him fall onto the ground. I knelt down to check his pulse, and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. His blood.” she watched her Commander’s face, he examined her expression with concern. “I didn’t cry. I didn’t flinch. I didn’t get sick. I stared at it and then wiped it on my dress.” she said. 

Six slammed her hand on the wall with a loud thump-

“I WIPED A MAN’S BLOOD ON MY DRESS, LIKE IT WAS SPILLED WATER.” she shouted. Carter didn’t flinch. He pursed his lips, leaned back a little to let his leg drop back to the ground and still didn’t speak. “The fact that a fifteen year old kid killed someone with no remorse. No regret? Is sickening. It’s destructive. That has been my life for the past decade and a half. I didn’t feel shit until I walked into that base a few days ago.” she choked out. “Carter, I felt nothing.”

Her eyes burned and she looked down, shaking her head. 

“And now I’m overwhelmed.” She lifted her head again and laughed, stifling a sniffle. “And I’m gonna be honest. I don’t...I don’t hate it! I don’t. For once in my life, I’m horrified, I’m...I’m awake?” she shook her head. Carter stood to his feet and didn’t move from his spot. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground, before looking at her.

“What you’re feeling is emotions Six.”

“I know, it’s unfamiliar. The last time I felt giddy was when I liked this girl back in basic! Then she fucking died!” she laughed out, pulling at a piece of her hair. “The last time I felt fear was when I got into my third fight after Beta! The last time I smiled as much as I did sitting with you, Jorge and Emile at dinner was when I was five and my baby sister was born!” she laughed a little and shook her head as if she was in disbelief. “It doesn’t feel real. Up until this point I was…”

Carter tilted his head and leaned to the side a little to keep her eye contact. 

“Was what…?”

“I was a number,” she nodded. “I wanted to be called Six because it was familiar. It was something to keep me in line.” she said. “I like it better than I like Toni but…” she rubbed the back of her neck. “I was B312, I was...the Angel of Death. I was the Grim Reaper.” she sighed and bit her lip. “That’s all...I’m ever going to be Carter. Because after this war is concluded? I’ll be swept back to ONI. They won’t...they won’t keep me here.”

“This again…” Carter muttered. “Why not? You’re fine here.”

“Because.” Six responded. “Because I’m too valuable. I require too many resources.” She watched her Commander’s face become distorted and confused. “Why...why did so many troopers show up with me? Hm? Two falcons and a car engineer. Three more falcons the next day. You know what those peoples jobs are?” Carter didn’t respond. “No. Of course you don’t. Those marines jobs are to wipe every piece of evidence there is. Every...sign that I ever existed,”

“Cameras?” she pointed to a computer, torn apart and a camera up in the corner shot out. “Destroyed. Computers, ripped apart and the security footage removed. If and when I die out there? Covered in the blood of someone- whether that be myself, a covenant soldier, an insurrectionist, hell! Even another Spartan! I will never get a memorial. My name will not be on anyone’s walls. My identity, when I die, will die with me.” she pointed to her chest. “And all I will be is some shadow in those who have seen me’s memory.” 

“Six…” Carter said quietly. “That...that won’t happen.”

“Yes Carter, it will.” She took a step back from his hand which reached out to touch her arm. To comfort her. She didn’t deserve it. She rendered she didn’t deserve the way her face would heat up, or her stomach get fluttery and her heart racing. The adrenaline she would get off of the single hit of comfort. “It will only end badly for me.” she whispered. “I get court martialed or I retire from ONI? I have a bounty on my head. I’ll be put down like...like the dog they want me to be. I...am not safe.” she said quietly. She looked at him and shook her head. “Carter, I am a ghost.”

The Commander didn’t say much more. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her head, tilting her head back slightly. 

“You need to tell me _everything.”_ he said. “If you don’t trust any of them, at least trust me. Or Jorge. Or Emile. Put your faith somewhere. You can’t keep holding this all on your own.”

“I don’t want to burden anyone.”

“You’re not.” Carter said. He let his hand fall from her head as he walked past to grab his helmet. “You’re not burdening anyone Antonia,” he looked at her briefly. “We’re just worried.” He turned back to her and Six couldn’t see his utterly shocked face through the amount of blurred tears that streamed from the corners of her eyes.


	11. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit- almost at 300 hits?! AWESOME!!!  
> i'd love to see some more bookmarks and kudos but honestly its so cool to see the hits go up too :))  
> enjoy this chapter guys

_**ELEVEN. CRUSHED** _

**_Planet Reach, Sword Base  
_ ** ****_Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz  
_ **_July 26, 2552  
_ ** ****_14:45 hours_

Carter watched Six like a hawk. She didn't say anything after that, she stood there staring at the ground- remembering back on the moment she killed Anders Tentan. An Insurrection Leader. Her first kill. She felt tears stream from her eyes and she choked out a sighed sob. Her eyes wide as she used her gloved hands to wipe them away. She couldn't let him see her like this. Six pulled her hair down and let it fall in front of her face. 

"I'm sorry Commander, I can't afford to get close to anyone here. No more secrets. Kat has full access to my file, if you have questions- please." she looked at him. "Please don't ask me Carter." she told him lowly. 

"Okay," he responded standing up. Six looked at him and he gave her a serious nod. "You're excused, Lieutenant." Six stood at attention and nodded before she turned- "And Six." She looked at the Commander over the soldier. "You're no monster. You're just...concerning. I trust you."

"Don't." she breathed. Hurt filled Carter's eyes as she turned. Six sniffed and here was one person she cared to make amends with. 

"Jorge," she called to the tall Spartan when he walked up the ramp from the second floor. He turned a bit and waited for Six to jog up next to him. He didn't say anything until she got there. He nodded and started walking slowly, he lumbered up the bridge carefully. She kept up in long strides. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?" 

"I..." Six took a slow breath and shook her head when Jorge spared her a small smile. 

"I just needed time to process it Six, you didn't do anything wrong." he assured her. He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Relax,"

"Right..." Six took a slow breath. "So what's our plan?" she asked.

"We are going to be patrolling around the base." he told her as they walked. They fell to silence as they reached the top of the ramp. He glanced at Six who leaned on the glass and metal railing. "Hey," he said comfortingly. "What's the problem?"

"I..." she shook her head. "I don't understand why my chest hurts honestly." she admitted. Jorge laughed a little and nodded. 

"Yeah, I know what that's like," he told her. "Sucks." he said. "Hearts and feelings are like that. You get used to it, don't worry. Especially in our line of work." he looked at her and smiled softly. "Chin up." he nodded. "Don't let Halsey get to you. Carter just needs time to process everything he's learned.

"Jorge, I had to blatantly lie to you. I...apologized to Carter." she took a slow breath and shook her head with a short laugh. "I don't think he believed me." she admitted, looking at him. 

"The Commander is stone cold when it comes to lying Six," Jorge admitted "Give him some time to cool down, he will." He assured her gently. His eyes scanned marines on the ground floor. "The Commander's personality is naturally more calm than an average person. He has never blown up on one of us, not like that anyways."

"How do you know he-"

"We heard him, and saw you two in the plaza," he laughed weakly. Six's face flushed and she scoffed a little- rubbing the back of her neck. She should've figured. She glanced over her shoulder and noted Carter walking out of the room they had previously been in. Six sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. 

"He's stubborn,"

"Hypocrite."

"I know- shut up," she gently shoved Jorge who chuckled softly.

"None of us are upset." he confirmed. Six gave him a look that showed zero amusement. He gave a brief smirk and glanced to the side. "Okay, maybe Kat is a bit uncomfortable about it. But can you blame her?" he asked turning so that he was facing her. Six groaned and looked up at the ceiling exasperated. He made an excellent point, and it irked her nerves. She tossed her head to look at him and made a 'pbbbbt' noise in response.

"I guess not..." She said. "I told Carter no more secrets, but...it's hard telling. I pretty much said that anything he wants to know he should talk to Kat about. I dunno how she got into my agency's network but I don't doubt her skills even a little." she crossed her arms. "No clue how long they'll keep that link open."

"Probably not long," Jorge shook his head. "You know how much ONI loves their secrets." he sighed. 

"Unfortunately." Six watched some Troopers group up and start conversing. They seemed so...content with their lives. Even with the situation at hand.

 _'That's troopers for ya...'_ She thought. Six wished she could feel that way. Instead she was stuck in some constant state of dysphoria. Some kind of constant state of discomfort and insecurity about her life. This was going to be her job until she could retire and become some kind of battle strategist for ONI. Heaven only knows what kind of hell would wait for her there.

"Five, Six!" Carter called. Six and Jorge glanced at the Commander. They exchanged their own stares then headed down to group up with the team. When Six walked back in, she got a hard slap on the back from Emile. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. 

"Stop bein' secretive." he told her. "It's not gonna get you anywhere, okay?" he informed her briefly. Six was relieved that one of the new friends she had gotten her lucky hands on was Emile. He was blunt, straight to the point. Unlike some people on the team. She nodded to him and patted his back in return. He shoved her gently before returning to his spot on a bench on the far side of the room. 

"Here's what our night is looking like. We are going to be working with some spare fireteams and heading out to the far sides of Sword Base. They want us heading out as far as four or five klicks outside of base. I encourage you all to rest up until then. Sleep light, and I'll see you all at 1900 on the dot. Any later and you get double shifts when we go back to base." Carter warned. He nodded to them, making brief eye contact with Six then turning his attention to Kat. 

Jorge patted Six's head and stepped out to head back to his spot on the ramp. Six -simply looked over her shotgun and helmet for a moment, then headed out. She didn't bother looking to Kat and Carter, knowing it would only fill her with some kind of emotion she knew she wasn't entirely familiar with yet. Then again, Six wasn't entirely sure she wanted to understand the familiarity of the emotion. 

**_19:00 HOURS_ **

Six hopped onto the back of the truck that Emile was driving and yawned. She had woken up, ten odd minutes ago. The sleep wasn't entirely gone from her eyes. It stuck around. She laced her braided ponytail up into a bun that her helmet could go over. She wasn't entirely fond of the pulling that she received from her hair being up. Jorge sat next to her and the truck started. Six waved her hand in a circular motion so that the truck's would start moving. She adjusted the sights on her dmr's scope, lifting it to her vision and watching the base grow further and further away.

She took a deep breath and looked up to the horizon line. She smiled a little. It looked like a painting from one of the videos she watched as kids. Mixes of pinks, oranges and yellows. Reach really did have the most beautiful sunsets didn't it. Six glanced down at her arm's tactical pad and furrowed her brows. She tapped into it and opened up a link, from the old agency. She quickly closed out of it and looked back up at the sky. Most emotions she felt began to fade away. Six slumped down, her body lifting slightly as the truck hit a sudden bump. 

Grunting, Six turned her attention to the passing trees. Curling one leg up to her chest, she listened to Jun speak up-

"Don't fall asleep back there Six," he chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Six responded. "Just keep me talking and I should be fine." Six taunted in return. There was a light chuckle from Jorge and Emile.

"Can you play cards, Six?" Jun questioned. Six hummed at the familiar question-

"Not very well. Though, Jorge did kindly offer to teach me, I did...okayish the other night.."

"Course he did. The man's poker face is...insane." Emile noted. Six smiled at Jorge, then realized he wouldn't see it. But she could almost feel the proud grin Jorge wore on his face under his helmet. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. Six sighed-

"Are you sure we can't just sleep?" she asked.

"Ha," Kat retorted. Six grumbled and watched the sky as the trucks roared down the path. She glanced at the truck behind them and chuckled weakly, noting that Carter was driving. She supposed that Kat's driving skills were as bad as she thought they might've been if Carter was driving. Six glanced off to the side and took aim, noting some skirmishers up on the ledges of the valley above them. 

"Contacts," Six called. She took a knee on the back of the truck and aimed- "Waiting for your call Commander. They've seen us and-" she dodged a needle just briefly. 

"Fire," Carter informed her. Six and Jun both took the opportunity to fire off several shots. Jun took his down in meer one hits while it took Six two or three from the distance she was at, but killed them nonetheless. "Anyone know where they were coming from?"

"If I had to make a hunch, I would say it's probably a patrol." Kat noted.

"They may have been staking out. Unfortunately, underestimating our enemy as stupid will on put us at a loss," Jun commented. Six nodded in agreement, she poked her head around the bend of the truck. Ahead there were distant purple and white lights flickering. She leaned up next to Emile.

"Please tell me you see that," she said quietly.

"We aren't even halfway out from sword base." Emile said quietly. 

"You think they're planning something?" Jorge questioned.

"It's the covenant Jorge, you should know." Kat retaliated. Six rolled her eyes at the woman's snappy attitude. Jorge kneeled in the back of the truck as the cars slowed at the edge of the canyon, peering down onto the covenant structures below nearly five minutes later. It helped that Emile was blazing a trail at, at least seventy-five miles per hour. 

"Hm..." Six hummed, getting out of the truck, Jorge following at her heels. She examined the structure through her scope- eventually joined by Jun who seethed a breath in disbelief. The structure was low to the ground, one or two floors max- covenant poured in and out. It was clearly a place of operations-

"Looks almost identical to-" Jorge started.

"Yeah. I know." Carter spoke up. Six glanced at the team but didn't push any further. It was none of her concern anyways. 

"So what's our plan? Do we let it just sit?" she asked. "If we do, they'll aim for the base for sure." she said. 

"We can't do much, last time we did? It didn't end entirely well." Carter said. 

"But they don't know we're here this time. If we can pull a stealth job-" Six started- earning a snap of the helmet from the Commander. She felt his glare through his visor and she fell silent. Thom. Right. They nearly had her die more than once already. She looked at Jorge who was kneeled on the ground- staring at the base.

"Six does have a point."

"We aren't supposed to attack any bases. We report what we find back to Holland." Carter got a helmet turn from everyone on the team. He sighed and nodded- "Let's get a closer look though,"

"That's the spirit," Jun whistled lightly. Six looked for a way down and noted the ledges that fell like stairs. She pointed to them-

"Lock up your armor when you go down." she said. "Make sure to bend your knees." she told the team. Kat followed her suggestion and jumped down, bending her knees as she landed. Six followed close behind, Kat dropped to the next ledge after sinking her body over the edge of the previous one. Six looked back at Jun who dropped next to her, then nodded for her to go ahead. She did. Six got to the bottom of the canyon and looked around, slumping behind a large boulder with Kat for cover. The chatter of grunts far beyond her was rather annoying. 

That and they were blocking Jun's clear view into the base.

"Six, do you think you can take them out without blowing our cover?" Carter asked her. Six clicked her tongue as if to say 'give me a minute'. Her eyes tracked every possible route to the small aliens, cover spots and the darkest parts of the base. Finally, she found one that suited her.

"Yep. Set me at five mikes," she said quietly. "Going radio silent." Six stooped from behind cover, rolling to the far left and ducking behind another shady rock. She clipped her gun to her back and pulled her knife. Disturbing one meant alerting the whole compound. She would have to get the other to turn around while she performed the assassination on the first. Six approached quietly, her body fairly low to the ground. A method that most would compare her to a tiger stalking her prey.

A method that left you wondering if maybe you were her target. She knelt down and examined the ground, she picked up a rock with her free hand and chucked it over the Grunt's head. It hit a bolder on the other side. Both Grunts turned towards the noise- one made a low squeaky conversation. The other shoved it towards the bolder a few feet away to investigate. Six slowly approached and grabbed the Grunt by its shell. It gasped in a squeaky voice, and Six sunk her blade into its neck before it could make another noise. 

It's blood coated her hands as she kicked the body behind her for a moment, keeping it in the dark shade of the base's wall. She pressed her back against the base and waited for the other to walk around the bend- and when it did. It stopped- staring at her for a moment. Six felt the smirk cross her lips when it stuttered out-

"D-Demon-" she tackled it to the ground and slit its throat before it could start screaming. She grabbed the back of it's shell and slung it into the dark shadow. She clicked her radio back on-

"Can you see?" she asked.

"Nice work Spartan, I can see right in," Jun whispered. 

"Good to hear. I'm going to dispose of these bodies- the less they know about us being here the better off..." Six looked up and furrowed her eyes at the top of the canyon. Dark silhouettes around the trucks caught her attention. She sheathed her knife and unclipped her gun. Six lifted her scope and aimed, unable to make out what the hell was going on up there. 

"Six?" Carter repeated. "You gonna finish that statement?"

"Sir, there's something above you. At the trucks!" she gasped. Six noted bright purple sparks occurring at the base of the truck that Emile, herself and Jorge rode in, then the breath taking clatter of rocks. Not bothering to waste anytime, Six stumbled into a sprint. The truck slid, so did gravel, rocks and any other earthly matter. It all fell down on where the team was supposed to be. She bit back a desperate yell- dust clouding up over the area. 

"Noble- Noble! Do you read??!" Six asked desperately.

"This is-" a groan. "Noble Four," Emile spoke up. Kat stumbled out of the dust with Jun's assistance. Jorge had Emile heaved over a shoulder. Six ran over to Jorge whose helmet had come off. He was bleeding at the side of his face. She examined the scar when she heard Kat fearfully muttering. Six's arms got chills when she turned and saw Carter's helmet at her feet and the Commander laying on the ground a few feet away- his waist down covered in rubble. 

Six gasped and ran over with Kat and Jorge. 

"Call for assistance- do it quick! They'll be onto us in minutes!" Six breathed. Jorge and Six both worked to push the rocks off their Commander while Kat frantically tried to get him to say something.

"He's got a pulse-" She confirmed.

"Carter!" Six hissed, "Get up, God please-" she pulled the last rock from on top of him. Her eyes flitted over his bleeding, dirt-covered face. His eyes were closed and it looked...like he was sleeping. Jorge heaved him out of the rubble and Kat took him. She leaned back against a large boulder, patting his face gently. Six stared in disbelief- she picked up Carter's helmet- looking over it. And it hit her- some emotion she was unfamiliar with. But one she understood. 

She heard stifled sobs from Kat and just continued to stare. Jorge's hands grabbed her shoulders from behind- it was at that point, Six realized that she had been shaking.


	12. Brief Me in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big happy birthday to our surviving Noble, Jun!  
> Today's his birthday which is very exciting!!!

_**TWELVE. BRIEF ME IN SILENCE** _

**_Planet Reach, Sword Base  
_ ** ****_Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz_  
**_July 26, 2552  
_ ** ****_22:00 HOURS_

He was going to live, and honestly, Six felt some kind of relief wash over her body like no other. Aarons had been ordered to Sword and had spent most of the night keeping her from pacing a hole in the floor. Jorge helped too but his constantly jazzing up and down leg only added to her growing anxiety. She looked into the medical room and examined her Commander laying on a cot. It shook her up a bit to the point where she had to look away. 

Six stared at the wall across from her.

"Are you simply going to stand there Lieutenant? Or are you going to join me?" Kat called. Six took a short breath before walking into the medical bay. She looked over the Commander's bruised face and clenched her jaw. He looked mildly peaceful at least...Six had to look away for a moment so to keep her own mind straight.

"How's...How's he holding up?" she asked after a second. 

"Well enough to wake up by tomorrow." Kat responded. "He is going to have my head for not sleeping but...it's far better than leaving him by himself." Kat stated clearly. Six walked around the side of the bed and sat down on the far bed. 

"I'm sure he'll be grateful ma'am," Six commented. "Who wouldn't be?" she laughed quietly. Kat smiled only faintly and released her metal hand from Carter's. She sure was committed...Six examined Carter's face, his eyelids fluttering.

"Quite a dream he's having," Kat sighed. "His eyes have been fluttering like that since they sedated him." Six only briefly saw the Commander become hysterical but she heard his yelling. Yelled for Thom a few times- when he woke up on the way back to Sword he mistook her for Thom. Their armor...it was nearly the same. "They were good friends."

"You read my mind,"

"The look on your face. It was the same as it was when he called you Thom," Six smiled a little and shook her head, looking at the ground. "Carter and Thom got along very well. You and him would get along too. He’d laugh at your attitude and snarky remarks. You would probably punch him for it." Kat leaned back in her chair. "Very alike. Carter was always harder on Thom. He had a more carefree attitude than most of us. He and Jorge were close, him and Emile were like brothers. He and Carter were...as close to family without being blood related as you can get." Kat shook her head.

Six didn't know what to say. She just stayed quiet, her eyes scanning Carter's face. He made a wincing motion that made Kat stiffen. Six stood to her feet and went to leave when a marine came into the room-

"Lieutenant Commander Catherine? You're needed on comm with Colonel Holland." the marine said. Six frowned and looked at Kat who stood to her feet. 

"Do you mind Lieutenant?" she asked, nodding to Carter. "I...need to eat. Then I'll be back maybe, I might catch some shuteye but if he wakes up- you inform me immediately." Kat snipped. "Understand?"

"You got it ma'am." Six nodded, watching Kat leave. Six took Kat's old seat and leaned back in it, watching the Commander for a moment, then turning her attention to the back wall. She leaned her chin into her hand replaying the whole scene in her head. It all happened so fast...Six laid her head on the edge of the medical bed and closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. She wanted to sleep away this nightmare so desperately it was almost impossible to place it. 

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by when she felt a jolt on the medical bed. Her body shot up in a sitting position and there was a hand locked onto her wrist.

"Kat-" Carter's voice choked. 

"No- uh- no sir, it's me." Six assured him. "Kat is..." she looked at the time. 0400 hours. "Kat is sleeping, I took her spot. She'll be back as soon as she can. I will go get her-" she yawned and stood, darting her hand around for the lamp. She hit the button and looked to Carter who winced at the light. 

"No, no it's...fine...she's alright?"

"We all are. You on the other hand-" Six yawned again, blinking a few times. "You sir, you were crushed by rocks- saved by a car..." she smiled a little. Carter grunted in response- his blue eyes were bloodshot. He had a new cut on the side of his face- under a purple and black bruise. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," The Commander responded, sitting up a little. He let out a choked gasp, and Six urgently forced him to lay back down. He grabbed her hand frantically and squeezed it. Probably to relieve the pain onto something else. "Ugh- how long will I be here?" he grumbled. 

"Long enough to make sure that you don't falter in front of a bullet." Six tried to pull her hand free but found that he refused to let go. Six examined their hands and looked back at him. "You sure you don't want me to get Kat? It'll take four or five seconds-"

"No Antonia," Carter said. He blinked his eyes a few times and sighed, sinking against the cot. "Stay," he told her. Six bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Kat told me to get her as soon as you woke up,"

"Since when did you start taking orders from her?"

"Since she scares me more than you do," Six smiled a little. Carter gave her tired glare, accompanied with a smile. 

"Does she really?"

"Yes,"

"You could take her," Carter confirmed quietly. 

"Yeah well, I could take all of you except for Jorge to be quite frank." Six told him with a small chuckle. Carter nodded in agreement. 

"How long was Kat here?" 

"Since we got you back to base. Seven hours?"

"Dammit..." Carter groaned. "I hate it when she does that."

"Worried?"

"Yes."

"She cares about you Carter, you expect her to just sit back and do nothing?" Six scolded him. He mumbled and looked at Six. "What?"

"You're here," he said. Six rolled her eyes and glared at him-

"Because she asked me to stick around. Don't get any ideas." Carter lifted their hands. His grip had loosened at some point. 

"You could've gotten away at almost any point in time. And yet you're still here." Six pulled her hand away almost immediately. 

"I care because you're my Commander," she excused. "Nothing more. Don't look at me like that-" Carter smiled slightly at her and rested his hand on his stomach with a sigh.

"If you say so Noble Six," he closed his eyes for a moment. Six rested her head in her chin again and yawned, her eyes fluttering shut yet again "Go to bed Toni, I'll be fine."

"You're calling me by my real name now?"

"You aren't some number." he looked at her. "You said you want your humanity?"

"Well yes-"

"Then this is a good place to start," he mumbled. 

"Well, I'm not leaving unless it's to go get Kat. So I'll let you make the choice." she told him. Carter let out a struggled laugh and looked at her with a shaking head.

"Fine, fine." he settled, "I won't argue." he offered his hand again. Six stared him down and laughed a little- shaking her head. 

"What is this?"

"Attention." he responded. "Of which Kat is not here to give me, so I guess I'll have to settle." he smirked a little resulting in Six scoffing out.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead-"

"You're an asshole." she confirmed. Carter shrugged his shoulders with a wince, and smiled a little when Six took his hand. "Only because I'm Kat's replacement for the time being. Sorry that the comfort of metal isn't exactly present." Carter laced his fingers with her and settled their hands on his lower chest. 

"No, it's fine." he yawned. 

"Go back to sleep." she told him. "I'll be here when you wake up." she assured him. Carter smiled a little and nodded, closing his eyes again. He was out in seconds. The silence was deafening but the rhythm of his heartbeat made up for it. An unfortunate circumstance he would have to wake up in the morning is that she would no longer be there. Even though she said she would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you all for your support. I really appreciate it!


	13. Death Doesn't Hear Mourners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy be-lated Birthday to Jorge-052!  
> His birthday was March 5th!  
> But also HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIEF!!!!!

_**THIRTEEN. DEATH DOESN'T HEAR MOURNERS  
**  
_

**_Planet Reach, Sword Base  
_ ** ****_Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz_  
**_July 29, 2552  
_ ** ****_18:48 hours_

Operating right out of Sword Base wasn't how Six planned on spending the rest of her week. Certainly not what she had wanted to do. It had actually been Carter's bright idea. Now he was up, walking around, taking comms, and redirecting. She was happy to see him back to his former commanding respect self. It seemed they both tried to avoid even thinking about what happened that night only a few days earlier. He made every effort in his power to avoid seeing her. And Six...Six tried her best. Not that it necessarily got her anywhere.

She turned her attention onto her partner instead. The tall grizzly bear of a man who now carried her like a sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder. Six had gotten herself into a small stir with a trooper who tried to pick a fight. Now here she was being hauled back to where Aarons was chuckling with his troop. Jorge set her down and rested a hand on her head.

"Jax, she nearly killed someone." Jorge chuckled. "She hasn't even been here a full month and she's ready to cut a throat." 

"He thought he was being threatening- he wasn't." Six scoffed, looking up at Jorge who shook his head scoldingly. She grumbled and rolled her eyes, deciding that responding was probably not her best bet. Aarons gave his friend a scolding look and sighed.

"I'll take it from here Jorge," he assured him. Jorge ruffled Six's hair and smiled a little before walking away. "You two have gotten close," the young man laughed out. Six looked at him quickly and jogged after him. "You didn't strike me as someone who liked older men Toni," 

"Aarons, I will slit your throat. And I can get away with it-" Six threatened, walking up next to him as they slowly climbed the ramp. Aarons pressed a toothpick between his teeth- one he must've brought along. "Ugh, you're gonna ruin your teeth." she winced. Aarons rolled his eyes.

"I think ruined teeth is the last thing I have to worry about," he commented. 

"Until Zoe sees what you've done," Aarons face flushed lightly. 

"Shut up," Aarons commented. "She asked how things were going here. Hated having to break the news," he shook his head.

"I almost forgot she was born here," Six crossed her arms. "How'd she take it?"

"As well as anyone can take being told their home is being pillaged and burned by an alien alliance." he turned his head to her for a moment.

"Noted," Six sighed. She patted Aaron's shoulder and shook him a little bit. "Should've taken the promotion offer. Could be with her right now,"

"And leave behind my best friend? I love Zo- but you're like my sister." Aarons reasoned, "Besides. Being an ODST so much...pressure. I prefer the simplicity of the Troopers." Aarons nodded. "I'll see her again,"

"Course'." Six laughed. "I better be the best woman at your wedding-" that comment earned her a genuine shove from Jaxon.

"Why is that such an ambiguous concept for you- of course, you will be. We’ll get you a suit and everything.” 

"HA! I encourage that." she offered out wryly. Aarons furrowed his green eyes at her before rubbing a hand over his stubble and scoffing. 

"You're an asshole,"

"Ya know, I've been saying that to a lot of people recently," she commented. "Alright, so what are the plans for tonight?"

"Commander wants us to check perimeters. I have been assigned to the second to last shift." he chuckled lightly. "Joy, get to sleep, wake up for a few hours and take a nice long walk in the frigid air around Sword Base. Can't imagine how else I would wanna spend a Saturday." he smiled. Six gave him an unamused look accompanied by a small smile.

"It'll pass by in a flash, don't worry," she assured him. "That Covie base was taken care of by some falcon bombers. Much obliged to them for ripping that place apart." Six noted. 

"If they didn't, those damn alien bastards would've tore ass after the base." Aarons closed her lips over the toothpick and then pulled it from his mouth. He shook his head and looked down at his troopers who were beginning to file into a spare conference room to get their gear. "There's my cue. I'll see you in a bit. You guys are gonna round the base and meet us?" he asked. 

"It'll be Kat, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and I, yeah," she said. "Commander is sticking it back on the Doc's orders. Kat will be running any ops until about August 1st." she shrugged her shoulders. 

"God, bet Commander threw a fit about that." Aarons scoffed. Six nodded in confirmation and then laughed a little.

"I saw him shouting about it but hell if I know. He's been avoiding me like the plague." Six told Aarons who whistled a bit.

"Bet it's cause of that moment you two had-"

"It wasn't a moment." Six shoved him gently, her helmet butting into his stomach. Aarons made mocking motions with his hand and tossed his toothpick at her. Six swatted at it and yelped a little. "YOU ASS!"

"Love you too!" he called to her as he ran down the ramp of the bridge. Six rolled her eyes as he hit the floor. "What, you not gonna say it back?!"

"No way!"

"Never skip an I love you, Toni! You're basically my sister, so it's not weird." He pointed up at her. "My heart belongs to another- my sincerest apologies."

"Love you too you idiot, happy? Now go!" she swatted for her best friend to go join his team. Aarons was quite the one for theatrics. He always had been- but maybe that's what Six did love about him. A brother from another mother- a team for years. She started down the ramp on the opposite side and joined Jorge who was putting on his helmet.

"How is he?"

"Tired," Six laughed a little. "But still as optimistic as ever. I swear to God, the universe could be falling apart and he would still find something to smile about." she took her shotgun from Jun.

"Well, that makes the few of us.'' The sniper loaded his rifle and held it steady to check its scope. Six clipped her shotgun to her back and double-checked her knife. She examined it over a few times before tucking it back into its sheath. "At least someone has a bit of hope around here."

"He seems like a good man to have around," Jorge complimented.

"He is." Six confirmed. "One of the best." she smiled a little. 

"Family?" Emile piped in.

"No, not blood anyways. He's been around with me for about seven years now though. Helps keep me in check." Six shrugged her shoulders. "He's....a brother." Six completed the thought by putting her helmet on and clipping it into place. Jorge hauled his gun into his hands when Kat put her helmet on. 

"Alright, let's head out. Don't want the Troopers to beat us." Kat confirmed. She led the way to the elevator and down through the garage. They all walked into the courtyard, Six and Emile mutually taking point at the head of the pack. 

"How much of a fight to the Commander put up?" Jun asked.

"As expected. He's frustrated he can't help," Kat responded. 

"Expected. He never could just sit still." Emile chuckled lightly. Six smiled a little and continued her way forward, stopping when she heard light scuffing against the ground. Her eyes scanned the cemented patio in front of her and she cleared her throat. Six's eyes darted quickly to her motion tracker. 

"Contacts," she said quietly. She took a step forward when a plasma grenade rolled in front of her. "GRENADE!"

Emile and Six unanimously jumped back- stumbling a bit from the blow of the grenade. Their shields got knocked out to which Kat and Jorge both stepped up to the plate. Jorge rained a layer of bullets into the darkened area in front of them. Jun stood in the far back scanning the area. 

"We got skirmishers on the towers ahead," he announced. "Aiming,"

"Start firing," Kat commanded. Six nodded to Jorge who dropped back so that she could run forward. Six leaped over the cement stops, landing on a grunt that was hiding. Probably the one who threw the grenade. She forced her foot down on the bastard's neck until she heard the satisfying crack of its neck. She aimed her shotgun yet again and ran ahead, Emile close on her heels. She fired down every grunt she saw- but there were no elites. Suspicious.

Six sidestepped a skirmisher's body as it fell to the ground and landed next to her. Six looked down at it before turning her attention up and around the compound. 

"They didn't just send Grunts and Skirmishers, did they?" She asked, looking at Kat who walked up next to her. Kat shook her head and then looked at Six's helmet. Six looked over her HUD once more and shook her head. "Nothing on the radar," she said quietly. 

"Yes, well." Kat looked ahead at the opened gates. "This is mildly concerning."

"You think they're planning something, ma'am?" Six asked as Kat began her venture down the ramp towards the gates. 

"It's very possible," Kat said. "They may grunt and snarl like animals but they are smart. Well..." she turned her eyes to a skirmisher on the ground. "Most are anyhow." This earned a snort from Emile as the team continued forward. The silence was almost eerie. It made Six curious as to the nature of the Covenant. What were they up to? Six tried to push the nerves from her mind and cocked her gun yet again, listening to an empty shell clatter to the ground. 

Without a vehicle, the team walked for at least thirty minutes. Six preferred it if she was being honest. It was nice being able to see things outside of the blur that would be a fast-moving car. Easier to spot things too. The path was comfortable to walk with Jorge and Emile on either side of her. At least she knew she had two men who were far larger than her to use as shields if she needed to. Maybe more so Emile than Jorge...Emile cheated during cards. Six watched the icy waters collide with the rocks on the side of the path and shook her head.

"God, I hate water," she muttered. Emile gently nudged her into Jorge closer to the water to which she slammed the butt of her shotgun onto his arm. He laughed a little and Six felt Jorge grab the back of her armor, tugging her away from strangling Emile. Kat held up a fist and Six stopped, she held her barrel towards the sky. Jorge and Emile both fell up behind Jun and Kat, they all peered around the corner and noted a vehicle.

"Kat...is that one that we left here?" Six asked in a low whisper.

"No...No it's not." Kat frowned.

"Still running," Jun commented. "Troopers may have taken one." Kat and Six both began to tread forward, keeping low to the ground. There was the gurgling of Elites in the far distance towards where the generator was. Six noted the jackals that were at the entrances of the smaller bases. 

"What's our move boss?" Emile asked quietly. 

"What are they doing Jun?" Kat asked. "I'm getting a friendly signature over there."

"It's a trooper. He isn't moving though." Six moved around the side of the vehicle and looked inside. She noted the marine with a large stab wound to his gut sitting in the passenger seat. She pressed a hand to his neck- no pulse but the blood was fresh and his body still retained its color. This was recent.

"Aarons..." she breathed out. Jorge turned his head towards her-

"We keep looking Six. There should be two cars. This vehicle seems to only have had two of them in it. There were five marines. We are missing three." Jun told her. Six looked over at the dead marine and took Jun's rifle for a moment. She scoped onto the marine that's body was leaned against a wooden panel- dark hair. Not Jaxon Aarons dirty blonde hair. A fresh sigh of relief went through her. 

She handed the rifle back to Jun and looked at Kat.

"Clear them out." She ordered the team. Six nodded and darted out from behind the car just as Jun took a shot at the elite. Six watched it topple off the balcony above- she stormed the jackals. They threw up their shields- which could prove to be a chore for Six's bullets. So she took her boot to the right one's shield- clattering its defenses. She shot it in the face. The other alien squawked loudly and angrily- it started firing needles at her. 

"Ha, piece of shit. I'm reinforced," Six smirked. The worst that a needle would do to her now was take down her shields. Granted, the undersuit made her look more like a man but hell, most people thought she was anyways. If they hadn't seen her in person, much less gotten through her file? They'd have no idea. Gender wasn't particularly important but Six liked her femininity more than she cared to admit. Besides, it was what she was built off of in that damn Project they decided to use her in.

Female hyper lethal soldier. 

But it was far easier for someone to believe that a man could do all that damage. They expect a lot, get a 6'4" woman- let down their guard. Then she proceeds to beat their asses. Seemed logical to her. Six continued with her work- punching the jackal so hard in the face its neck snapped. It fell down and she looked at the other Spartans. Jorge waited for her to jog over and take her spot next to him. Kat, Emile, and Jun were already paving a way ahead. 

"Just glad that there weren't too many here." Six watched the tire tracks on the ground. "They probably went back to the base?"

"If they had been wounded? Yeah, more than likely." Jorge confirmed. The team took another twenty to twenty-five minutes to circle around the other side of the base. Six got caught up on some damage on the automated gun that she had reset only days earlier. 

"Damn, they really did a number on this thing didn't they?" She muttered. "Hey Jorge, c'mere!" she called. Jorge lumbered over and dropped his gun at his feet, leaning down slightly to examine some of the wiring damage. 

"They targeted it more than likely." He said clearly. 

"Five. Here, now, Four. Go look over the gun with Six," Kat ordered. Six glanced over at Kat who waved her hand from behind a rock. Emile came jogging over while Jorge took his place. 

"So, what do we have here?" Emile asked.

"The gun that I had reset last time Kat and I made a round here." Six said with a shrug. "Think it's fixable?"

"More than likely, I'm sure Kat could figure it out at least," Emile commented, clipping his gun to his back. Six examined Emile's posture- he was rigid. Something was off.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Emile hummed and looked up at her from his knee next to the gun. 

"Oh yeah, I'm...fine." Emile glanced over his shoulder. Six frowned and lifted a brow. 

"Should I go and check the remote on the top of the base? Maybe we can get its targeting system back on. It'll alert the base of any nearby issues at least," Six said with a shrug. 

"No...no we should wait for someone who knows how to do this stuff." Emile stood back up. 

"We've got Kat-"

"Noble Six," Kat announced over comms. Both Emile and Six turned. "Come. Both of you," she ordered. Her voice was tight. Something was definitely wrong- her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Jorge and Jun with their helmets off. Jun had a hand on his head and his eyes closed. Jorge nodded to Emile and stepped in front of Six. 

"I need you to breathe," he told her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Breathe, Toni," Jorge told her. Six frowned deeply.

"Okay, I'm breathing?" she said. "Jorge what's going on-" she glanced over and saw a warthog. Still running, its nose was dipped into the front of the lake. Dead elites laid under it. She heard small chokes and cries from men. Six looked at her partner, her heart sinking. Pushing the tall man aside violently she moved up next to Kat. What she saw next made her jaw fall slack.

Blood...a lot of blood. Face lashings so damn violent the face was hardly recognizable. Barbed fence torn from one side of the building held him to the tree by his neck and wrists. His uniform was in tatters, his helmet on the ground, blood pouring from every pore on his body. Her heart sped up. Chills ran up and down her body as she approached the body. Pulling off her helmet she let out something like a strangled cry-

"J...Jax..." she choked out. Six was in such shock she couldn't cry out again. She couldn't yell. She couldn't cry for someone. His head moved slightly and he choked out a breath. Six immediately went for her knife, tearing at the barbed wire. Cutting him away from the tree, she gathered Aarons in her arms and sunk to her knees. "Hey look at me..."

Jax’s green eyes slowly flitted to her and he tried to form a smile on her lacerated lips. He leaned his head into her shoulder and mumbled something inaudible. Six cupped his face gently, her fingers resting at the upper part of his neck.

“Come on Jax- stay with me buddy- stay!” she begged.

“Hey...Toni...” he choked out with that smile. "Love...you..." Six’s mouth hung open slightly as she watched his face go cold with death. She shook her head and gently patted his face.

“No-” she whispered, “NO! JAXON GOD- NO!” she screamed hysterically, gently placing him on the ground and cupping his face with both hands. She couldn’t cry- why couldn’t she cry. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell. She wanted to let out the frustration of watching her best friend’s life leave his body. She kept his face tight in her hands and pressed her forehead to his seething a breath through her teeth for a moment. “Come back- please come back. Don’t...don’t make me do this alone, Jax. Please don’t make me do this by myself- I need you here…” she begged. 

But Six knew one thing very well.

Death did not hear mourners. It never had, it never would. It would simply look down at her pathetic mortal body and walk away with its prize. The life of a good man who deserved so much more than the world gave him. Six lifted her head and shook her head as she looked out over the drop off of the nearby cliff. She shook her head and clenched her jaw.

_‘I love you too Jaxon.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a DEVASTATING chapter. Saying goodbye to Jaxon Aarons was way harder for me than I care to admit. In the last draft of Dysphoria, it was really an impulse decision. I couldn't keep up with him in being as close to Toni as he needed to be to do his job. And Toni even says that people close to her tend to get hurt or worse. This doesn't immune the people she loves. This is just the tip of the spear though ;)  
> Have a good one, see you next Sunday for the next post.


	14. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CARTER'S POV

_**FOURTEEN. SAFE AND SOUND** _

**_Planet Reach, Sword Base  
_ ** **_Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz  
_** **_July 30, 2552  
_ ** ****_03:00 hours_

Six sat by herself on the top floor for hours. Kat had given Carter the report, she also informed him that Six had drawn her blade on her. She made sure to emphasize it was out of emotion though. Jorge was the only one able to get through to her- she kept to herself. Didn't say a thing. Carter had seen Private Aarons' body when he was brought in on a gurney. They covered him with a blanket as soon as they could. His comrades paid with the screaming wrath of Antonia B312 down by where Aarons died. 

Emile and Jorge had a hard time holding her back apparently. Carter believed it. Antonia was already immensely strong as a spartan. He made a mental note to try and stay on her good side, though with the tension between them now? It would be hard. 

"Commander, Colonel Holland would like a word with you, sir." A quiet Trooper, Private Lucky from the Noble Team base, beckoned. Carter adjusted his t-shirt into his cargo pants, trying to look at least semi-professional. As professional as he could get outside of his armor anyways. He hated it- not being able to do anything for Aarons. But he had been strung up for at least ten minutes. His death was inevitable. Carter made his way quickly into the comm room where Colonel Holland holographically stood with his hands tightly behind his back. He turned his eyes to Carter when he walked up.

"Sir." Carter stood stiff at attention and gave a salute. 

"How is she?" Holland questioned. 

"You've heard already. Word travels fast," Carter breathed. "I'm not sure sir. I tried to talk to her but things have been..." he paused. "Tense for a while," he finished. "Jorge is with her now sir."

"Good. Someone needs to be." Holland made a pacing line, his eyes scanning the ground beyond him. "Aarons was sent with Noble Six to keep her in line Commander. I can't guarantee how she will react now that he is dead. We shouldn't have taken the chances."

"With all due respect sir, Jaxon Aarons was a Trooper. He knew the risks when he entered the Corps." Carter felt wrong for saying that but he wasn't about to let the poor man's name die in sympathy smothered regret. "It's just unfortunate he had to go out in such a way. I would also like to add that while the Lieutenant has her ups and downs, she is a capable individual. She'll be just fine. Maybe a bit paranoid. If not a bit more angry than normal- but she wouldn't hurt us sir."

"Good to hear you're so confident in her Commander," Holland said. "Unfortunately, her previous Agency doesn't have such faith as you do."

"If they think they can simply take her from our team sir, I'm sorry but that's not something I'm going to allow to happen. She has become a very valuable soldier. She does the job she came to do. Grief or no grief. Her behavior may change but I have complete faith that she will be able to perform her job well. Pass that to her agency. They can't have her." he said simply.

Holland nodded slowly.

"I like that answer Commander. Send our Lieutenant my regards, and should she need anything- to contact me directly. I will do what I can, though resources are sparing in this war unfortunately." 

"I appreciate the gratitude Colonel Holland," Six's voice said slowly. Carter turned and looked at Jorge who was just behind a clean faced Six. Carter had to admit, he was a bit out of sorts to see her without his darkened upper eyelid. She looked like a wreck- no signs of crying though. More like the equivalent of being told that your whole past was a lie. Everything she knew was just...a lie. Her brown hair was tied in some kind of braided knot limp on the back of her head. She was still in her armor. 

Carter could understand why...it was more comforting. He stepped away from the terminal so that Six could speak to Holland.

"But that won't be necessary sir. I will be able to perform my job as necessary," she informed him, her voice thick and slow. Mechanical almost. The life that was once behind her eyes was...gone. Carter gestured for Jorge to follow him out of the room for a moment. 

"Colonel, I'm going to speak with Noble Five. I'll be back," he told the Colonel who nodded briefly and turned his attention back onto the grieving woman who stood in front of him. Carter led Jorge out of the room and crossed his arms. "Well?" he sighed.

"She's never grieved like this before Commander. She has had teams die in the past apparently but...Aarons wasn't a team member to her." Jorge ran a hand across his hair. "He was like her family. The last bit she had...it's hard seeing someone like this Carter. It is." he shook his head. "And I was with you after Thom." Thom's death was hard on Carter.

He understood what Six was going through. To the fullest of the emotion. Thom's death was like losing a brother that he had never had as a kid. It was strange. Weeks went by when he was gone, then Antonia showed up. He still wasn't comfortable with Thom no longer being around. He had even mistaken Toni for him because of their armor. The pain was dull but it was there- in the pit of his stomach.

"She looks like life has been drained from her." Jorge said, "Sounds like it too. I've never seen someone so machine-like Commander. Not like she is now."

"Six talked about how she wanted her humanity. She forgot about the reality of that humanity. Pain. Serious, aching, stabbing pain." Carter brushed a hand against his forehead and sighed, shaking his head. "It...it is horrible timing really," he whispered. 

"Yeah, I know." Jorge looked into the comm room. "I'll keep an eye on her Commander, Emile volunteered to help. She'll talk to us. Jun offered to help her with sniping...help get her mind off of it. I think...if there's one thing that will take her mind off of everything, it's holding a gun. Shooting at things. She never shed a single tear, Carter. Not one. After screaming at the other troopers...she just stared at the lake, mentioned how beautiful Reach night skies were. Talked about how Aarons and his significant other, Zoe, had planned on building a house on a beach here. She still didn't cry. She spoke with no emotion. It's like...everything that had been there was gone." 

Carter clenched his jaw and turned to look at the Colonel. 

"We'll finish this conversation in a moment," he said. 

"Sir, Six wants to contact Zoe. We already put up a word that it's an ASAP." Jorge said. In a different scenario, Carter would've scolded the man for making that call without his permission. But right now? That was the last thing that was necessary. 

"Alright," Carter said dryly. He turned and walked back into the comm room as Six finished with the Colonel.

"Noble One, be prepared for direct orders tomorrow. I want you back on your feet. Tomorrow will be a trial run to see if you can handle it. We'll perform these until you're back up to speed." Holland informed him. Carter nodded.

"Thank you, sir, Carter out." the comm hologram went dark. "Toni-"

"Six." she corrected. Carter looked at her and frowned. She really did have no life behind her eyes. They were empty, blank. Silent. It was almost disturbing how they had gotten darker. 

"Lieutenant," Carter added on. "We'll patch you through to Zoe...but I-"

"Commander, I don't need your sympathy. You're obligated to make the weapon of the team feel more human because you think it'll help me, right? But to be quite frank, I don't give a damn. I don't want some half baked apology. You may understand what it's like from your perspective and in no way am I meaning to invalidate yourself and Thom's friendship, you had other people." Six said clearly. "Up until now? I've had Jaxon. That's it. He was not a brother, he was not a friend or a boyfriend- he was so much more than that. And now he's dead. So if you would please, just...don’t." she held up her hands and pursed her lips. Carter fell silent, looking down at her with a concerned face, a new person appearing on the comm terminal. A woman in ODST armor- her hair was shaved on one side of her head and flipped to the left in bundles of curls.

Carter stepped out of view and crossed his arms, walking back out of the room. He stood close enough to listen though, Jorge did too. 

"Toni! Hey darling! G-god, I'm glad t- see you're okay-" the ODST said quickly. "So-sorry, we managed to ge-get a link, they're st-iii-ll working on it." Zoe flickered in and out. "How are things on Reach? Worse than what they're telling me I assume."

"Yeah." Six nodded with a small, sad laugh. "It's not looking too good."

"Where are you? Only places I know with the type of terminals on Reach are-"

"ONI facility. I'm at Sword Base with the team right now." Six responded. She grasped the rails of the terminal's edge and rocked forward and back.

"I see..." Zoe frowned. "Wh-what's the problem?"

"Everything, Zo. Everything is the problem...there is something wrong that..." Six vented, shaking her head and pushing a hand into her hair. "I wish I knew where to start."

"How about have Jax catch me up tomorrow. I don't have much ti-time." Zoe looked over her shoulder.

"He can't." Six blurted out. Carter took a deep breath, closing his eyes as Zoe inquired why. 

"What do you mean he can't? Is it really that bad there?" the ODST woman gave a concerned look. "He's been lying to me to keep me from panicking knowing him-"

"Zoe I don't know...how to tell you this. So I'm just going to say it." Six looked up and took a step back. "Jaxon is dead." Zoe stiffened. "He's gone Zo. He isn't...he isn't coming...back." Six choked out. Carter looked at Jorge who crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway with a tired, yet disappointed look on his face. Carter looked back to Zoe who covered her mouth and shook her head. 

There was a loud clatter of her helmet.

"No, no, no-no. No." Zoe said frantically. "No, this..." she whispered, her voice breaking. There were a few rapid voices around the other side of the line as Zoe sobbed out. "Jaxon is...how?" she asked.

"Covenant. Interrogation more than likely...that's what the scene looked like anyways. The...the lashings were so bad it was...almost impossible to identify him but I knew-"

"His eyes." Zoe finished. "You were always good with people's eyes." Six nodded. Zoe covered her face again, processing the information before choking out a sob. "Dammit Jax...god fucking dammit-" she cried out. Six looked down and away, her eyes scanning the ground from Carter's perspective. "Thank you...Antonia...for telling me. I..."

"I'm sorry Zoe...I wish...If I had gotten there earlier-"

"No," Zoe interrupted. "Don't you dare put this on yourself, Toni. This is not your fault."

"It was only ten minutes," Six shook her head. "I could've saved him."

"No Toni," the other woman whispered. "No, you couldn't have. I..." Zoe cried out again. "I need to go." the line went dark. Six didn't move for a second, she just stood there. Carter wanted to move to say something, touch her arm. Tell her it was going to be okay. But that was dangerous...she would break more. She was fragile.

Six walked directly to Jorge and hugged him. Jorge didn't say anything, he just stared at the far wall. Carter looked at Six whose eyes were focused on something just over her Commander's shoulder. Carter turned and noted Aarons' helmet being placed on some cargo boxes. Troopers gathered around it. He turned completely to look at it and when he turned back around- Six was gone. Jorge was left standing with a hand on his armor belt. His eyes followed Six across the bridge, she was running. 

Carter swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. She was hurting. She would be okay soon...she just needed time. Which was something they didn't have much of.


End file.
